New beginnings
by morgenstern's rider
Summary: Lindon, first years of S.A. Politics, family feuds and misunderstandings among Noldor from Valinor, Exiles, Sindar, Teleri, Edain, the Peredhil and a nonplussed vanyarin heir. CHAPTER 12, Epilogue UP!
1. Sparks

**Disclaimer:** characters and settings belong to Prof.Tolkien. I derive no profit, except amusement, from this.

**NEW BEGINNINGS.**

Politics, family feuds, misunderstandings, heartbreaking partings, … Welcome to the land of the Lindar –Lindon- East of the Ered Luin, in the first years of the Second Age. This story is set after the War of Wrath and short before the mighty host of elves from the blessed realm departs for Valinor and the Edain set sail towards the Land of Gift under the banner of Elros, son of Eärendil...Featuring Cirdan, Ereinion, the Peredhil, Finarfin, Celeborn, Galadriel, Celebrimbor, Erestor, Oropher, a host of Teleri, Sindar, exiled Noldor, Noldor from Aman and a nonplussed Vanyarin heir.

**1. Sparks. **

_**In which Celeborn hides from one king only to run into another.**_

Lord Celeborn walked aimlessly among the trees, allowing their song seep into his troubled mind. Things were changing at an almost unbelievable pace, and suddenly that peaceful corner of Middle Earth, east of the Ered Luin, had become the uttermost west. Beyond there, where once fair Beleriand had stood now the mighty waves of Belegaer roared proudly. The elves from Arvernien and Balar, the Sindar and wood elves that hid in Ossiriand and even those who had followed the remaining sons of Fëanor, all of them had crossed the mountains and now crowded in the shores of Belegaer. The Edain, too, as well as many Naugrim, not to speak of birds and beasts, and even the mighty Onodrim, had fled the destruction, and Celeborn was still angry at the utter disregard the Valar had- once again- showed for his beloved middle earth.

He had been happy to meet many long-thought lost friends among the survivors; Cirdan, for sure, and most of his household, and he had learned of the fate of his niece, Elwing, and her children, and had seen the bright Silmaril crowning the brow of mighty Eärendil, Turgon's heir...How it was that those damned jewels had found their way back to their Noldorin masters he could not fathom, but he had cringed to see that the jewel had passed from Thingol's house to Finwë's, after all that had been lost. About the fate of the other two, he could not care less.

He shook his head angrily. He was disturbed by this intrusion. For some years now, before things had come to utter destruction, they had crossed the mountains -he and Galadriel- and dwelt in Nenuial, strengthening the land and learning of its peoples, mostly Green Elves and Sindar who forsook the Great March, but also Edain who had never crossed the Ered Luin.

They had been building a refuge for times to come, and now that the times had come indeed, he felt absurdly angered and resentful that his quiet existence had been disrupted by what he had been preparing to face. He had grudgingly left their stronghold in Nenuial and had moved to the coast to greet –and help- those new arrivals.

He inhaled deeply and tried to accord his breathing to the wind on the leaves. He knew that he wasn't being honest. It was not the arrival of such crowds, or the Silmaril, or the fate of Elwing's children that had made him touchy and short-tempered. The actual reason for his behaviour was another.

The Army of the West. He had nothing to object to the help provided by the Valar and the mighty relatives from the blessed realm…except that one of those was King Finarfin himself, the High King of the Noldor, and, above all, his wife's father.

Along the years, he had come to picture a very friendly image of this elf in his mind. Someone who would resemble Finrod in his best moods, he considered, an easygoing, open, calm, peaceful and loving Adar. He had been utterly shocked when he had been confronted with a mighty Noldor, his piercing grey eyes alight with the fire he had almost forgot that shone so brightly in those who had beheld the trees, his sword bloodied, his hair undone and matted, and his face stern and demanding. He was Galadriel, pardon, Artanis, in male, kingly version, and that thought almost made his knees buckle again.

He had been stunned as a Naugrim in front of that mighty figure, speechless as a stone in front of the blond king of the Noldor that chanted in Quenya in his otherworldly voice and smiled kindly, but exactingly, down upon all those Moriquendi that surrounded his beautiful daughter.

And so, at a wave of the king's elegant hand, Celeborn had stayed apart with the rest, feeling utterly inadequate, but, above all, utterly angered at himself and at the amused glance he had descried in wife's face.

That had been three days ago. He had been properly introduced after that, but he had not yet managed to overcome the mixed feelings of awe and reluctance that overwhelmed him in the presence of the mighty king, and so he strained to make himself scarce and avoid his presence, as well as his wife's, knowing that the actual battle was taking place between equals, father and child.

So he walked instead. He had sensed some discordance among the trees in the days past, and he could not fault them. The din had been terrible in the last week, what, with so many people making camp there, messengers coming and going, the mighty ships and the bright armies from the West, the bedraggled elves from Balar and the edain all searching for a place to call their own and deciding where to settle. Different voices and different languages must have, no doubt, disturbed and worried the trees.

They had been calm and content for a while, now, grateful for his presence, he decided, and hoping that his mood could, too, be improved by their song, he went in search of a secluded glade he had claimed as soon as he had discovered it.

He felt a childish irritation at the sight of an elf, comfortably sprawled under an oak, Celeborn's favourite, looking completely at home in his glade. The fact that this intruder was the young High King of the Noldor in exile, "_or whatever he calls himself now that the actual one is around_", Celeborn thought with wicked pleasure, didn't help to ease his mood.

"What are you doing here?" he glared, not too kindly, right above the dozing elf who sat up in one fluid motion, fully alert and with his hand upon the unadorned hilt of the dagger at his side.

"You startled me, Lord Celeborn," the young Noldo said politely, looking up at the angry-looking elf. "Is anything the matter? " he added worriedly. "Is Cirdan looking for me?"

"Not that I know...Should he, for any particular reason?" Celeborn inquired, amused in spite of himself.

"I don't know," the young king seemed a bit discouraged, " but…it seems as if there's always something else that I should be doing…"

"Then, shouldn't you be down there?" Celeborn suggested, trying-and failing- to conceal his eagerness "Maybe he needs you now…"

"He knows how to find me," the youngster said with maddening confidence, settling back comfortably against the tree trunk. "_A king he may be,"_ Celeborn thought accusingly, "_but subtlety is not to be mentioned among his traits."_

"Would you like to take a sit?" _"Although he is well-mannered, at least I can give Cirdan that," _Celeborn acknowledged grudgingly, sitting beside him with a tired sigh, and closing his eyes in the hopes that it would discourage further conversation.

"How do you find these lands, Lord Celeborn?" the question came after a stretch of blessed silence.

"Adequate," was the noncommittal answer.

"Adequate... for... all of us?"

The tone was carefully neutral, yet the question in itself was not innocent, so Celeborn opened his eyes and looked briefly at the other's face. The grey eyes were curious, but there was a subtle shadow within, worry, wariness, he wasn't sure.

"I'd think so. If I remember well the tales of the Great March, it took our ancestors many a year to cross the lands from Cuiviénen to Western Beleriand. I am sure there's plenty of room for all of us, if that's what worries you, _King Gil-galad,_ he answered pointedly, stressing the epéssë that had spread among the troops as of late. He regretted his words almost immediately, though, as he saw the flickering of a wince in the young king's face at his mocking tone, but he decided that offering his excuses would make the whole thing worse.

"I'd say that is your wife's father's concern, rather than mine," the other answered, letting his annoyance flow freely with his words, "but surely you would know better."

"Why do you say that?" Celeborn was now plainly exasperated.

"Well, he's been asking questions…" the youngster observed, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Surely not to you," Celeborn retorted sharply, "if he expects to gain some reliable knowledge of the lands."

"No, not to me," the Noldo accepted with equanimity. "I'm still awaiting his summons concerning…my…interpretation of his orders during the last campaign," he grimaced.

Celeborn nodded at that. He had heard the tale, how the elves of Middle Earth had been commanded to stay behind, and how the King's troops had not followed Eonwë's counsel, -or Finarfin's orders, as it seemed the case now, the boy was braver than he had ever suspected- and had reinforced and protected the rearguard of the army from Valinor, while defending and evacuating elvish and human settlements that where harassed by stray orc parties or fleeing enemies. He offered a sympathetic look at the troubled king.

"I heard you did a great job…"

"We did as much as we could. Nobody wanted to be left behind, and there was much to do before abandoning Beleriand" he said flatly. "I'm far more concerned with the future, now. I guess your lady wife is with her father presently?"

Something in the undertone told Celeborn that this was a serious conversation, and that his condescending attitude wasn't a good idea.

"She is. How do you know?"

"Well, you seem to run out of sight whenever the two of them meet, " the young king joked, "Not that I fault you," he added hurriedly, raising his hands in a placating gesture "I find that your father-in-law is—a bit…intimidating…" he offered hesitantly.

"To put it mildly," Celeborn agreed with a small smile. He waited patiently for the younger elf to reach his point.

"He's asking questions about who's returning to the Blessed Realm," he finally let go in a hurried flow." You know, the Valar have lifted the ban upon the exiles, and have opened the road to the West for all the elves lingering in Middle Earth. There are many who are heeding the summons, but I suppose he'd expected more…"

Celeborn turned slightly to gain a better sight of the Noldo's face. A small frown was marring his brow as he absentmindedly toyed with a piece of bark between his fingers, long and unexpectedly calloused despite his young age from too much sword and bow wielding.

"I believe he worries that these lands are not safe or adequate for those staying and…I…wondered...you would have let me know if such were the case, wouldn't you?" he asked openly, raising questioning eyes to Celeborn.

Celeborn met his gaze calmly. He and Galadriel had been there when the first refugees arrived. They had met the leaders of Sirion, and Cirdan's counsellors, and Edain chieftains, and they had learnt much of their counsels and opinions. But they had yet to meet formally with the young king of the exiles, who had arrived only three days ago with the bulk of his troops, while those of the High King of the Noldor had come in their mighty ships, completely crowding the little harbour. Meeting Finarfin and overcoming his scrutiny had been more than enough for Celeborn, and he did not feel particularly happy at the idea of having to entertain yet another Noldorin king.

"You want to build up a kingdom here?" he asked abruptly, arching an eyebrow.

"I am worried that your lady wife may tell something to her father about these lands that I –or Cirdan- " the other acknowledged sagely "should be aware of," he said without actually answering, Celeborn noted with suspicion. "There are many people here, Lord Celeborn, people that lived in Balar and in Sirion, and in Ossiriand, that have lost their homelands and that are looking for new places to settle down. While Cirdan is helping build the fleet that shall take the Edain west, I am charged with advancing plans for the settlement of those who remain. Since you seem not inclined to give me a plain answer, I shall take it that you haven't reached very far eastwards, and that you assume that the lands are safe and adequate."

"That's a good assumption."

"I am glad to hear that," the Noldo answered, a hint of sarcasm in his even tone. "I won't disturb your rest anymore, my lord," he added, reclining his head against the tree trunk and closing his eyes.

Celeborn studied his companion carefully. He remembered the prince as a lanky kid, back in the havens; big grey eyes and a sharp tongue that matched an equally sharp wit. He had been a child then, but the sadness was already there. He looked older than his years, and it was no wonder, Celeborn thought with an unexpected surge of sympathy, for he seemed to take his duties quite seriously despite his young age. _"He's never been a child,"_ he remembered Cirdan saying of his young ward back at that time. He was king, now, at eighty something, when most of the elves were still considered youngsters and given little responsibilities. Feeling acutely aware of one's shortcomings in front of Finarfin was too easy, even for one with long years of court experience, and Celeborn could picture only too clearly how inadequate this young king of a bedraggled host of the once mighty Noldor must have felt in front of his powerful uncle from beyond the sea.

"What were you doing here?" he asked suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, "What were you doing?" Since you interrupted my musings, I thought it was only fair that I did the same to you…" Celeborn prodded playfully.

The Noldo cast a suspicious glance at him but answered willingly. "I was hoping to find a respite away from duties and prying eyes…" he stabbed masterfully, Celeborn had to admit. "I came across this glade the other day…but then... the trees were so restless by our presence… that I thought I might just sit here and ... let them become used to me…" he added thoughtfully. "What!" he asked sharply, at the astonished look in Celeborn's face.

"Forgive me," the amazed elf managed "Only it was...startling to hear such statement coming from…you," he tried to avoid fully disgracing himself.

"_You, _meaning "one of you, disgraced, exiled, doomed, cursed, stone-lovers _Ngolodh," _I suppose" the young king said lightly, although the hurt deep in his eyes was unmistakable.

There was no point in denying the evidence. "Yes, I suppose you are right," Celeborn acknowledged mildly.

They remained in silence for a moment, and then, the Noldo spoke in a soft voice.

"My father was born in Valinor, Lord Celeborn, as your lady wife."

He had rested his head against the tree trunk and had closed his eyes, the ghost of a wistful smile crossing his tired features. Celeborn awaited in silence, berating himself for his careless words.

"He grew up among the Powers. He learnt to track and hunt with Oromë´s host, and the Vala himself taught him the language and habits of every _kelvar_. He, too, learnt to listen to the voice of the _olvar _with Yavanna. All the elves learnt such things in the blessed realm. My first memories are of my grandfather and my father teaching me to listen to the voice of every living thing." He stopped there, his voice unsteady, and he lowered his eyes for a moment, not ready to meet Celeborn's gaze.

"We, Noldorin people, may have better ear for the song of the stones, Lord Celeborn," he kept on hoarsely, "but... I know enough to hear Ossë's voice in the waves, and to feel the distress in this forest. And I can still hear the lament of the stones that were drowned in Beleriand, the mighty tower of Barad Eithel, the beautiful terraces of Vinyamar, and the carved walls of the havens." He raised his face then, and pierced the Sindar with his grey eyes. "But I do not think myself better than you for that," he added softly.

Celeborn accepted the reproach in silence, shocked by the pain, yearning, and vulnerability in that weary face.

"By your leave," the young Noldo said, as he stood up gracefully, "I can hear too, that Cirdan is looking for me," he joked lamely, managing a brave smile as he bowed courteously and departed.

Celeborn was not surprised, then, to feel the trees around him spread their pity as a canopy fire, straining to comfort the retreating elf.

"_At least, I can now enjoy the silence,"_ he shrugged; and snuggling comfortably against the oak he let his thoughts drift away in harmony with the song of Arda, ready to enjoy a peaceful time.

"Oh, Atar! Look who's here!" an only too familiar voice sounded too close for comfort.

"Galadriel, my lord Finarfin," he smiled resignedly, standing and bowing to his wife and her Atar as they emerged from the other side of the clearing, mentally rolling his eyes at the Valar and their wicked sense of fairness.

**TBC**


	2. Having Fun

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks to those who are reviewing. You might like to know that the story is fully outlined and is slowly but steadily taking form. And yes! There will be a lot more of Celeborn in upcoming chapters!

_**2. Having Fun.**_

_**In which Ereinion has one of "those" days, and Oropher makes friends with a dwarf.**_

Ereinion strode past a group of guards and returned their salute distractedly. He had climbed down the small hill all but fuming at how Celeborn had managed to get the worst out of him. He was ashamed of his speech and his dim-witted accusation; "_I_ d_o not think myself better than you…" _He winced slightly, hoping against all hope that Celeborn might be stricken by a sudden loss of memory and would completely forget to mention that enlightened opinion to his wife, or Cirdan, or his wife's Atar, or…unfamiliar voices caught his attention and brought him out of the miserable contemplation of his failures. A group of elves in brown and green were encircling two of Finarfin's tall, blond and shinning guards, who looked utterly amazed by the angry words and menacing gestures of their opponents. Ereinion elbowed his way up to the front of the group and could hardly suppress a smile. There stood a tall, dark elf, glaring at the guards, or rather, at a dwarf that stood between the guards, clad in the shiniest mail Ereinion had ever seen covering one from the peoples of middle earth. The dwarf looked mildly annoyed, even as the dark elf got dangerously close to insult.

"...And we will not tolerate this!" he was saying, waving his hand threateningly in front of one of the guards' nose.

"But, Lord Oropher," the guard was almost pleading to the haughty Sinda Ereinion recognized as one of Thingol's counsellors, or so he claimed, who had survived the sack of Doriath and had settled down in Ossiriand, proclaiming that he would not mingle again with traitorous Noldor, after receiving help and comfort from the peoples of Sirion. "He's got a message for Lord Cirdan..."

"Not any of these spiteful creatures will set foot in this encampment while I stand," he was proclaiming proudly, and that was enough for Ereinion to take leave from his senses and stand forth.

"You're welcome to abandon the camp right now, Oropher," he said seriously, and then a playful glint shone briefly in his eyes, "or maybe you would like to lay down, so as you do not have to eat up your words, my lord?" he smiled, bowing mockingly and collecting amused chuckles from the audience.

"Oh, look, "Oropher turned to face the intruder, and a scowl showed in his face, "the fosterling!" he said with scorn, "Yes, you would be friends with a dwarf, of course you would…but the elves from Doriath won't tolerate their presence here, child!" he added menacingly.

"He has a message for Lord Cirdan, and he will be treated with all courtesy, Lord Oropher," Ereinion said evenly, clutching his fists and containing his anger with effort.

"Or? Are you threatening me, princeling?" the other joked tauntingly, letting his hand slip to caress the hilt of his sword in a casual movement that Ereinion did not miss.

"I'm commanding you to give up your attitude and show due respect to a messenger..."

"You're "commanding" me, child?" the Sinda was almost choking in outrage. "The day is yet to come when I receive commands from a cursed _Ngolodh_!" he shouted, then, out of himself. "Let's see if you can do something apart from "commanding", princeling," he added, unsheathing his broad sword in one fluid movement.

A rush of anticipation ran across the onlookers, and the guards shifted restlessly, trying to shield Ereinion.

"My lord..." one tried to grasp his arm, but Ereinion pushed him apart with a firm hand. He bowed then to pick up a robust branch he had spotted in his quick scanning of the area, while Oropher began circling him, taunting him with his sword.

"Come on, youngling, let's see what you can do without your bright toys… how do they call you now? _Brith_-galad?(1)" he joked, feinting and winking to the audience, pleased to see that his taunting remarks were met with amusement.

Meanwhile, Ereinion was trying hard not to fall to the provocation, although it was increasingly difficult for him, feeling his pent up anger and frustration boiling inside. He weighed his makeshift staff in his hands, getting used to its balance as he studied Oropher's movements, while a small voice within his mind berated him soundly for letting himself become entangled in such a situation.

They were moving in circles, as the crowd moved apart making room for them, and stray voices of encouragement –and bets- were heard from time to time. Oropher thrust a couple of times, tauntingly, and Ereinion blocked his strikes with apparent ease, although he could feel that a powerful hand wielded that broad sword with decision.

"That's all you can offer, youngling?" Oropher said, as he pushed the advantage of his weapon with a series of thrusts that made the Noldo step back, even as he parried every blow with a deft hand.

"Enough to keep a dirty mouth like yours at bay, Oropher," Ereinion answered, smiling mockingly, and with a swift twist of his waist, and a wrist turn, he cut through Oropher's guard and hit him in the hand that held the sword " you truly need to learn manners…" he added, striking again at the same place and earning an amused cheer form the audience.

That enraged the already angered elf, and throwing caution to the wind he closed in with all his force, pouring blows upon the Noldo with startling fierceness, and forcing him to retreat by raw strength. Ereinion ducked and parried, waiting for the enraged Sindar to make a mistake, while keeping his staff in defensive movement, and even managing to hit his opponent every now and then. Soon, though, he found himself desperately trying to block a two–handed blow, straining with all his force with his branch against the broad blade. He felt he was losing his ground, as Oropher was pushing him down, slowly but steadily.

"No bloody kinslayer commands me, child," the Sindar groaned in his face, tasting victory, "You better learn that…"

And suddenly, Ereinion heard a familiar voice in his head. _"Every fight is a fight for your life, son, you must learn to turn disadvantage into advantage…" _With a wicked grin, he let his muscles relax, as if conceding defeat, and let the weight and purchase of the other elf carry him away, as he nimbly rolled to one side, letting Oropher stumble and fall forward. Ereinion regained his footing and weapon first and struck the ribs and then the rear of the Sinda. "And you better learn to fight, Oropher," he laughed, bowing to the cheering crowd, " lest a child bests you..."

The Sinda was on his feet in no time, red faced and spitting fire, seeking revenge, and before anyone could call a halt to it, a well-known voice roared. "What on Arda is this? Ereinion, stop it, right now!" The onlookers opened a way for Cirdan, who was approaching the gathered crowd with purposeful strides and an angry scowl upon his bearded face, and Ereinion immediately lowered his weapon and awaited doom with a grimace.

Oropher, though, was too enraged to pay attention to anything except the noisome Noldo, so he did not stop his charge and took advantage of his lowered guard to hit Ereinion's head with his sword hilt.

Ereinion crumpled down like a young tree stricken by a lightning.

"I…told…you," Oropher panted, scowling at the unconscious form sprawled at his feet.

"And I'll tell _you_!" a mighty roar was heard, and then, "Khazad!" The dwarf picked up the branch and charged Oropher in his midsection, sending him back and down to the ground and then stepping upon his splayed form "And now that you're not standing, _"my lord," _the dwarf grunted menacingly, his iron-clad foot upon the elf's chest and Ereinion's branch on his throat, "I'll set foot in the camp with your welcome and deliver my message to Lord Cirdan, do you agree?" he demanded, adding some pressure to encourage his point.

"I can't hear you," the dwarf insisted to the crowd's amusement.

"Yes, you are welcome!" Oropher shouted angrily, and satisfied with that, the dwarf climbed down the elf with a friendly smile. "My thanks. Will any of you tell the young one that his friend has finally learnt his manners?" he asked of the laughing crowd as he threw away the branch and nodded to Cirdan who bowed to him. " Lord Gundaghâl, welcome to this land."

"Lord Cirdan," the dwarf returned the bow and then followed the shipwright, paying no heed to the astonished looks of those present

ººººººº ºººººººººº ººººººººº ººº

"Easy. This is going to hurt…"

"Ouch!"

"I told you to stay put, Ereinion! Anyway, that was a foolish thing to do on first place!"

"Elrond…"

"I'll shut up. But you know I'm right. Here. Can you open your eyes, now?"

Ereinion obeyed carefully, feeling as if a spiked wheel was turning inside his head and poking at his eyes from within. He was so intent fending off the pain, though, that he hardly felt the last stitches.

"That's it. A nasty blow to your temple was that, but no concussion, I'd say. How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" he groaned angrily. His memories were blurry, but the anger and the shame were clear reminders of something that had gone awfully wrong, or at least wrong enough for Elrond to switch to his patronizing, healer's mode.

"Here."

Ereinion glared at the younger Peredhel and the basin he had just placed in front of him.

"I'm fine, Elrond," he said in indignation.

"Just in case," was the mild answer.

As he fought to sit up, Ereinion felt a cold sweat break over his brow and the dreaded wave of nausea washing over him, and he hardly had time to double up over the basin before he started throwing up with dedication.

He was still retching painfully, cursing his own stubbornness and the creative ways the Valar always found to humble him, when a melodious voice broke into his haze of misery.

"Lord Ereinion?"

The king of the elves of middle earth let escape an undignified growl. He was leaning on an elbow, naked from the waist up, his head threatening to part company with the rest of his hröa, and retching helplessly over a basin. He was in no mood for visitors, for Ossë's sake! He groped blindly and, grasping the first thing his hand could get hold of, he wiped his mouth. Raising trembling fingers, he put aside stray locks of raven hair from his face and looked up to his untimely visitor. He let escape a pitiful whimper, then, and his hand flew up to protect his hurting eyes from the sight of the bright elf that stood patiently in front of him, clad in shinning mail, blond as golden Laurelin, and shimmering from within brighter than a Fëanorian lamp in the midst of a dwarf's hole.

"Who let this flower in," he roared in a voice he had trouble recognizing as his.

"It was me, Gil-galad," Elros stepped into his distorted field of vision with a wide grin. " He brings a message from King Arafinwë…"

"Aran Finarfin," Elrond felt the need to translate for him.

Ereinion inhaled deeply. He was finding the idea of murdering Elwing's sons more appealing each passing moment. "Thank you, Elrond," he said with undisguised sarcasm. He looked at the cloth he was clutching in his trembling hand, only to discover that it was his own tunic. He considered briefly wearing it, but discarded it with a swift movement. He sat up, then, clutching at the brink of the cot and closing his eyes, waiting for the tent to stop spinning, before looking up again, his eyes conveniently shaded this time by one of his long and still shivering hands.

"So, what's your message, " he inquired hoarsely.

"King Arafinwë sends his greetings to you, Lord Ereinion," the elf said in his musical voice, bowing deeply as he spoke.

Out of habit, Ereinion returned the bow and immediately regretted it, as his head started pounding with a vengeance. "I hope he sends something else," he growled, not too courteously.

"Yes, milord" the messenger said unfazed, " he also sends word that you will be welcome to dinner in his tent tonight, as Arien sets."

Ereinion sighed tiredly.

"Tell the king that I… appreciate his invitation and that I shall be there."

"Yes, my lord," the elf bowed again, and seemed ready to leave. Ereinion lifted his other hand, though.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Cálëndil, my lord" the elf answered calmly.

"Cálëndil. Would it be asking too much of you… if… I hoped that you… simply delivered the message to the king while omitting the...circumstances?" Ereinion inquired, grimacing slightly.

The elf smiled openly, and it was as if a star came out in the middle of a long, shrouded night, Ereinion thought grudgingly. "Of course, my lord, I can do that," he offered kindly, and then winked at him. "I knew your father, my lord, " he added, "back in Valinor, of course."

"_Of course," _Ereinion thought bitterly, _"but you stayed there and he died here", _and then loudly, "can I also ask of you, then, not to mention this conversation to him, either, should you ever meet him again?" he groaned.

The elf let escape a musical laughter and nodded, "of course my lord, my lips are sealed." And with a courteous bow, he left without awaiting his leave, Ereinion noticed grimly.

"We're invited too," Elros chimed in happily, jumping to sit more comfortably upon the cot, causing Ereinion to wince at the vibrations it sent up to his aching head. "A kingly thing, you see, Finarfin, you and I."

Even in his battered state, Ereinion perceived the minute wince that shook Elrond's face for a moment and felt compassion flood him.

"Yes, kingly thing, indeed, a king without a land, and one without people, Finarfin knows how to choose his company, doesn't he?" he joked. He was rewarded by a small but heartfelt smile from Elrond, while Elros, as it was his wont, did not catch the hint.

"I wouldn't be joking if I were you, Ereinion," he smiled unabashedly, "I know for sure that Cirdan doesn't approve of such behaviour as you displayed today…"he smiled wickedly.

"And since when he relies on you to let me know his displeasure?" he asked the impudent youth sternly. This time, Elros did catch the hint, and blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry…"

"You better are. Haven't the two of you things to do, duties to attend, kings to harass or something?"

With a happy laughter, Elros put his hand to his heart and bowed dramatically to him. "Of course, King Gil-galad, I have a fleet to build, after all," he smiled proudly, heading for the entrance with a wide grin.

"Elros."

"Yes, my lord?" he asked innocently, one hand already holding the flap of the tent up.

"You're not mocking me with all that "Gil-galad" thing, are you?" Ereinion knew how to sound menacing, and took advantage of it.

"My lord, I'd never…"

"For I wouldn't take it well... not at all… if you know my meaning," the king said with a low voice. He had no way of knowing it, of course, any of them had, but he looked exactly as his grandfather, then.

"No, my lord, I mean, well, yes I understand, but… do not think…"

"I will not, if you give me your word," he said sternly, and was rewarded by the serious expression that crossed the peredhel's face.

"I wouldn't joke with that, my lord," Elros said solemnly, "you're our light and our star, " he added, "even when battered and bested by a wood-elf!" he joked, and then ran away before Ereinion found something to throw at him, his laughter resounding in the tent.

Ereinion shook his head carefully and then looked up to meet Elrond's troubled eyes. The Peredhil were having a hard time sorting out their feelings, now they had made their choice. Different in mind as they were alike in face, Ereinion knew that Elrond was grieving, while Elros had not yet taken in what his choice actually meant, except that it made him a king of men. He knew that he would have to find time to spend with both of them separately to talk about that, but, on the other hand, he was reluctant to broach the subject when it was so clear that they were both avoiding it as effectively as they avoided each other.

"And you, Elrond? No other foolish elf to prod and stitch?" he asked fondly.

"Oropher's wounds won't need stitching, I presume," the Peredhel answered noncommittally, while he disposed of the basin and rearranged bandages and instruments in his leather bag.

"Wounds?" Ereinion sounded genuinely surprised "I don't remember hurting him...except his pride, maybe…" he recognized with the honesty that had been hammered into him since his early childhood. That earned him an open smile form the serious youth.

"It was the dwarf," Elrond explained, relishing the look of utter amazement in the king's eyes, "he took up your staff and charged against him… and sent him down in a pretty undignified way, I must add," he smiled, explaining the rest of the tale with unnecessary –but welcome- detail. Only, he omitted telling Ereinion that Finarfin's guards had carried him off the field at their lord's bidding. Wiser than his years, he perceived that was some piece of news the young king could perfectly do without knowing. For now.

"Oh, so he was capable of defending himself," Ereinion groaned, rubbing his aching temple, " I'm such a stupid…"

"You're not stupid, Ereinion. It was the right thing to do," Elrond observed calmly.

"Well, I really appreciate your words, Elrond, remember to tell Cirdan that before he hangs me, will you?" Ereinion sighed as he stood, looking a bit discomfited, rummaging in a chest and finding a clean but much worn tunic. "I'll go check the warehouses for the troops, I haven't see how they're faring since we arrived…" he added tiredly. Of course he had not, what, with such a hustle and bustle with the settling, and the different opinions, and the different delegations. He didn't notice the compassionate look Elrond threw his way as he put on his tunic and rearranged his unruly plaits, his mind already set in the tasks ahead.

"Be good, Elrond," he admonished distractedly, waving goodbye to the amazed Peredhel and stepping outside with purposeful strides.

**TBC**

Notes:

(1) Gil-galad means "Star of Radiance". Oropher is calling him ""Pebbles of Radiance" (Brith: pebbles) in mocking reference to the crystals set in Ereinion's shield that earned him the epéssë.

_If you read, and enjoyed, __Please, review and let me know! _


	3. Pleasant encounters

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**A/N. **Heartfelt thanks to kind reviewers. RL is hitting with a vengeance, so next chapters may take a bit longer to show up, but they will, eventually.

**3. Pleasant encounters.**

_**In which Celeborn endures more kingly conversation and the Vanyarin heir wishes he were back home.**_

"… And I have no other choice left but to agree with my daughter's desire to remain in middle earth..." Finarfin was explaining their conversation to a politely interested Celeborn while Galadriel could not hide her amusement. "A beautiful hideout you have here, Celeborn," he added in a friendly tone.

Celeborn rolled his eyes mentally. "_Why everybody feels the need to assume that I am the one doing the hiding, here?"_ he roared inwardly.

"Oh," he answered with a brightly false smile, "it's a very popular place, my Lord, no one could ever dream of hiding here!" At least he was being truthful, he thought.

"Maybe that's why the trees feel so disturbed..." the king said worriedly, "we felt their mood change many times, didn't we, Artanis?"

"I wasn't paying attention, Atar," she lied unabashedly, while she carefully studied her husband's face, trying to discern the reason behind his obvious efforts to remain composed. "Shall we go back, now?" she added, putting a hand through an arm of each of her companions and urging them down the path Ereinion had taken short before.

"I told my Atar that you would be pleased to enlighten him about the lands and the peoples, my lord," Galadriel smiled charmingly at her husband, "he worries that we are facing unknown dangers, and that the Sindar and the Wood elves shall resent my presence…" Her eyes were laughing merrily, and Celeborn's glare held a promise of sweet retaliation, as he searched for the most uncompromising answer.

"There's no need for such worries, my lord," he started, and then stopped abruptly even before Galadriel tugged at his arm.

They had come out of the forest and up the small hill, in time to see the King of the exiles wielding a branch as a makeshift staff and sparring with an elf armed with a broad sword, both surrounded by a cheering crow.

They watched in silence, each furiously searching for something polite to say, without revealing their obvious preferences, when Cirdan arrived and tried to put an end to such unbecoming display.

"Ouch!" the High King of the Noldor winced in sympathy when Oropher hit Ereinion with his sword hilt, and Celeborn grimaced, cursing the vehement Sinda. "That wasn't fair," Finarfin muttered, almost to himself.

"Look, my love! " Galadriel chimed in maliciously, seeing the dwarf looming over Oropher, "your cousin seems to have made a new friend!" she laughed out heartily as Celeborn felt an overwhelming urge to gag her and pack her back to Nenuial.(1) Finarfin was serious, his grey eyes focused on him appraisingly.

"Was it common sport in Elwë's court to hit the King while he was unawares, Lord Celeborn?" he asked, his tone deceptively smooth.

Celeborn inhaled deeply, wondering what would escape his lips once he exhaled, but his father-in-law saved them all from learning. "No," he kept on, waving his long hand in dismissal, "I guessed it wouldn't." And in one fluid movement, Finarfin disentangled himself from his daughter's arm and started down the hill with long, elegant strides.

Celeborn could have sworn that he had made no noise or signal, but somehow the crowd became aware of his presence, and parted silently to let him pass. Elrond was already kneeling beside Ereinion, Celeborn noted with a hint of displeasure, and Finarfin made a sign to his guards, who hurried to pick the unconscious king up and carry him away form the field, Elrond on tow. Then, sparing a moment to glare exquisitely at Oropher, he turned back to the edge of the forest, where Celeborn and Galadriel watched the scene.

"I'll speak now with Lord Celeborn, if he can spare the time," he addressed his daughter softly, and, to Celeborn's utter amazement, she curtsied obediently in front of her father and took her leave from them, squeezing his hand briefly in support and disappearing from sight at a brisk pace.

ºººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººº

High Prince Ingil Ingwion was having a bad day. In fact, he had started having bad days, an unusual occurrence for the prince of the Vanyar, since he had embarked in that thrilling adventure, or so it seemed back then in Valinor.

The noble purpose, the fanfare and the glory of the army of the West, sent by the Valar to free the enslaved elves and lands of Middle Earth from the power of Melko, had lost most of its brilliance when hardly the first half of the passage had been accomplished, and the Teleri and the Noldor began remonstrating against each other about deeds past and lies already forgotten, or so he thought.

Then, right before arriving, Eonwë had started acting as high commander of all the armies, which meant he issued commands and the rest were to follow.

And to make matters worse, as soon as they had set foot upon the shores of Middle Earth, he had started fighting those awful creatures, the likes of which he had never dared to dream of.

Only to discover that they were part of a host of the Edain, their allies, poorly fed, poorly dressed, poorly armed, but ready to fight.

Fortunately, none had been killed, for the Vanyarin host, in their eagerness, had disembarked without their weapons, and so the injures inflicted to the edain had been incapacitating but not deathly.

After a short -but effective- briefing they had been ready to plunge into action with a clearer picture in mind of what the enemy looked like -something Ingil privately thought that would have been better done while on board, if only to save him from the endless discussions between Arafinwë and Olvárin, Olwë's son, and from the embarrassment of attacking their allies upon arriving- only to find that there were miles without end to walk before engaging Morgoth's host, because nobody had thought of carrying horses on board.

Thankfully, the exiles had horses, descended from those brought there by Fëanaro himself, and he was relieved to see that at least part of his troops would be ready for mounted combat. But that fortunate circumstance, too, had been turned into bitter argument, once he had the tactless idea of praising Fëanaro for his foresight aloud.

Ingil shook his head with regret while he picked his way carefully along the path that led to the less crowded sector of the encampment, to fulfill a promise he had foolishly made short before. In those long months in middle earth, he thought, he had learnt many things, improbable, as such occurrence had seemed back home.

But life moved so fast here that one had to be always alert, or run the risk of missing something important, or saying something unbecoming.

Death had been one of those things.

When he had first heard of "the gift of men", he had hardly understood what it meant. After another embarrassing comment, he had alternatively wondered and raged that they could even joke about that, that they would accept death with such apparent easiness, that they would be ready to offer their short, mortal lives with such humble courage, while he was overwhelmed by grief every time he thought of the sixty seven Vanyarin warriors that had been sent to Mandos' care in that war.

Middle Earth was so disconcerting, he thought as he reached his destination, a wide tent that stood apart from the rest of the camp, upon a small hill, surrounded by trees and enjoying a good view of the harbour and the makeshift shipyards, where the edain busied to build up a fleet that would carry them west to only the Valar knew where. The guards, clad in green and armed with lethal long bows, bowed to him with respect and something akin to awe, the same look he had seen directed towards Eonwë's army.

"I'm so glad that we finally got to meet this side of the dividing seas, cousin Ingil!"(2) a familiar voice brought him out of his musings, and he smiled at the golden lady that bowed to him with an expectant grin upon her fair face.

"My dear cousin Artanis…" he returned the bow and then, breaking with protocol, he lifted her by her waist and whirled her around, as he had done a life ago in Valinor, when she was but just the youngest of his Noldor relatives, "or should I say Galadriel? I really like your new name, it just…fits you so well!"

"I'm glad you like it" she said, still laughing like the young maiden she had once been, "My Atar still seems to choke whenever he has to say it..."

"Oh" he laughed, "But I would be the same, were you my only daughter and were I to discover that you had married a foreigner as soon as I couldn't see you…I can understand your Atar pretty well, my dear Galadriel!" His silvery voice made her epéssë sound even more precious, she thought with undisguised pleasure.

"Did you marry, Ingil? Are you a father?" considering his words, her curiosity was piqued, now, so the Vanyarin heir proffered his arm. " Just walk with me, cousin, and I'll tell you everything!"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"We've been told that there are wide lands to the East, and great forests, this and the other side of the mountains, right beyond the legendary city of the Dwarves and to the west…" Celeborn and Finarfin were sitting on tree stumps in a quiet corner of the Valinorean elves' camp. One of the king's aides had brought them goblets of wine, and had been sent to bring a message to Ereinion. Finarfin listened to him intently, with his piercing grey eyes fixed on Celeborn, and made no questions, but seemed to miss little.

"We know, too, that there are many colonies of elves down to the south, beyond the Hithaeglir," Celeborn continued. He was used to that. Elu, too, used to stare at him while he reported, and his mind, he knew, was bound to be somewhere else, stepping from Celeborn's words unto unchartered territories. He supposed it was the same with he King of the Noldor. "They seldom travel west, but some have been known to do so, years ago, in search of their lost kin. Some are now dwelling with us in Nenuial, and would be wiling to return east."

Finarfin sighed and extended his long legs. "And you, Lord Celeborn? What would you be willing to do?" he asked kindly, although the intent look in his bright eyes told Celeborn that this was not a simple question.

_I'll think about that once you're all packed back home, _he thought grimly, regretting that was not a suitable answer. He sighed in deeply. "There's a lot to do," he said carefully, "there are pressing needs now, for those who remain…"

"So you're remaining, too."

"Yes, my lord, I understand that your daughter already informed you…"

"She told me that she intended to remain in middle earth. I wanted to know if that, too, is your wish."

Something in Finarfin's voice made Celeborn consider his next step carefully. He was not questioning him out of kindness or just polite interest in his feelings. There was something else deep there, but for the life of him, he could not even fathom what it could be.

"I think so, my lord."

"You think so?" there was a hint of amusement in the king's words, almost incredulity, but it disappeared as fast as it had showed. "Where do you intend to settle down?"

"I…we… we've been…living in Nenuial…" Celeborn felt a bit unsettled by this questioning. They had not yet discussed that, not in terms of _"where are we going to live for the rest of our lives?"_ It wasn't thus, between them, not since the fall of Doriath and the almost unspoken agreement that great things were on the move. They knew that they were needed here now, but that did not mean they would stay there forever.

"Will you claim lordship over those elves, perhaps?"

"Those elves, as you call them, bow to no lordship that I could claim, my lord," he answered a bit stiffly. "We have been welcome among them, and we have been helping them."

"I see. Shall I take it that you'll pledge your faith to Ereinion and stay here, then?"

"We haven't discussed that, yet," he said, more stiffly than before, if that was possible. Finarfin had reached his point, he suddenly knew, and he didn't like it at all.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, and seemed to extend to their surroundings, for suddenly Celeborn was aware that not a voice, not a leave rustling in the wind, not a bird chirping Arien goodnight could be heard. Only the endless roll of Belegaer served now as a monotonous backdrop for an unnerving conversation.

"Have you ever considered sailing west, Celeborn?"

Finarfin was changing tactics, Celeborn observed warily. Or rather was circling around a different target, he thought, for his attitude had not changed. He was kind, but firm, polite and yet demanding, in that soft manner of his he was beginning to be familiar with. It reminded him of Melian, and the way she would force him to turn his soul upside down and find the truths that she did not even know he was hiding there. Only honesty served then, and sometimes the queen had learnt a bit or two about herself when she least expected.

"No, my lord. What would be there for me that cannot be found here?"

Finarfin remained impassive at this bold statement. _He must have guessed I would say something like that_, Celeborn thought.

"I'm told that there are great and unexplored forests in Eressëa. I haven't visited the isle myself, but my father-in-law knows it thoroughly, and always speaks with great delight about the forests of Tavrobel. You could claim a lordship there, Celeborn, as Olwë's kinsman (3). Besides, I'm told that your queen resides now in the gardens of Lórien. I suppose she would be glad to have you near…" Finarfin finally suggested in his low, soft voice. " And your wife would be close to her parents and her relatives after such long…suffering… and she would enjoy the respect and consideration that she deserves…"

Celeborn felt it was time to feel insulted, and he stood up with slow, deliberate movements, towering above the king.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" he growled, and then, "My lord?"

Finarfin shrugged, apparently not impressed by his glare. "I'm trying to decide what is best for my daughter. I want to know where she will dwell, and what safety and comfort she'll enjoy, and you cannot offer me a satisfactory answer to that, so yes, you could say that I'm trying to bribe you both into safety," he admitted unabashedly, but in his characteristically even tone.

Celeborn crossed his arms upon his chest and glared in his most menacing manner. He was enraged at that elf, as he was at all his race, actually, for their air of superiority, their faith in their own knowledge and the calm and easiness with which they seemed to order life around them, or rather, expect that life would order itself to accommodate even the lesser of their whims.

"So, you consider that I'm unfit to take care of your daughter," he said, anger plain in his, until now controlled, voice.

Finarfin leaned forth, resting his forearms upon his thighs and toying with the empty goblet in his long, pale hands, not meeting Celeborn's eyes. They stayed in silence again for a moment, and then the king spoke.

"These lands have already cost me four sons, Lord Celeborn," he said softly, "so do not dare blame me for trying everything within my reach to protect my only daughter… and bring her back home to her mother," he said in a hoarse whisper, raising his gaze to meet Celeborn's with eyes that suddenly reminded him of Elu's when he finally understood that he had lost Lúthien, not to Mandos' Halls but beyond. It was a look of unbearable, hopeless grief, and all of Celeborn's anger dissolved in front of that pained countenance, as the memories of the four lively, kind and noble elves danced before his eyes. He sighed deeply, knowing that love hurt deeper than any sword, and crouched beside the king.

"It is not me whom you must convince, my lord," he said softly, "she has already made her decision. I can only promise you that I shall guard her with my life…"

Finarfin smiled sadly at him. "See that you do, young one " he tried to joke, "you're her husband, after all..."

Celeborn nodded at that, and risked offering an unwanted piece of advice. "Tell her, my lord. Tell her that you worry. That won't make her change her mind... but… it will help her understand you better."

Finarfin looked at him, and Celeborn shuddered again, pierced by those ancient, wise eyes that held the same raw pain any of his own people would feel at the loss of their beloved. _We all grieve,_ he thought, _Sindar and Noldor alike_, _we grieve for the marring of Arda, deep in our very souls, _and suddenly that knowledge became admission, and the dams of pride and diffidence were overflowed by understanding and compassion, the gift of the wise.

"What am I going to tell her mother?" Finarfin whispered, almost to himself. "Five children we saw depart, and none is left to us…" There was such despair in the fair voice that Celeborn was moved beyond tears, picturing for the first time the tragedy of those who had remained.

"She'll be back. I promise, my lord. Tell her that she'll be back," he whispered hoarsely, with a sympathy he had never expected to feel.

"And you, Lord Celeborn?" Finarfin asked him softly, cocking his head slightly to look at him. "Will you be ready to depart when her time comes?"

Celeborn narrowed his eyes at the question, as a vision of a white ship and a sharp sense of loss speared him through, leaving him breathless. He sat back upon his heels, holding the king's knowing gaze, unable to speak. And then his compassion was returned to him, in the form of a kind hand that supported him through his vision, and a sad voice that caressed his newly open wound with a firm promise. "You, too, will know the pain of parting, and shall rejoice in the reunion," the king whispered in a voice full of sorrow and pity, "for reunion there shall be, Celeborn, as one day, you, too, shall find your way to the west."

And so the gap was abridged, and the wound began to heal, as the two elves sat there, in the quiet sunset, sharing a grief that was older than the sun and that would last longer than any of them had ever expected.

ºººººººººººººº ºººººººººººº

"…But, fortunately, lord Oromë stormed in and caught them in the midst of it all, and they were so frightened that they willingly remained within your aunt Findis'(4) garden walls for the next turns of the moon," Ingil smiled, putting an end to another tale of elflings' misdeeds in Valinor. Galadriel had laughed out heartily at it, and seemed thrilled to hear that her aunt had finally married and been blessed with three adventurous little maidens.

"Grandmother Indis must be so pleased with these new additions to the family," she whispered, remembering the tall, blond and warm lady, with her gentle blue eyes and her heart-winning smile, the same Finrod had inherited and made use of with his proverbial generosity.

"She is," Ingil conceded carefully, guiding his cousin to a fallen trunk in the midst of the path and sitting by her side. "Although I bet she would be greatly pleased to see you back, too," he added softly, risking a cautious look at his temperamental cousin.

"And your children, Ingil, are they so adventurous? I can swear I never heard a tale of you as a mischievous elfling," she added, pretending a lightness that was deserting her only too clearly.

"Galadriel…"

"What do you want from me?" she snapped, turning to face him, her eyes alight with a fire that was still sung of in Valmar.

"I just wished that you would consider returning with us," he said simply.

"My Atar asked you to try to convince me," she growled in accusation.

"Well, yes, we're cousins, and I, too, would love to have you back home, Artanis, is that so wrong?" he demanded, his tone sterner at the look of distaste that was plainly written upon her fair face. "Your Ammë will be distraught that none of her children is returning," he whispered softly, "and there's nothing here for you, Galadriel…"

She shook her head in disbelief, and turned her glance towards the sea, a bitter smile dancing upon her lips.

"Why do you think that we came in the first place, Ingil?" she asked abruptly after a long silence.

He was wise enough not to offer an answer.

"We had dreams, of lands that we could explore and order, of new things that we could see and learn..." she continued in a wistful tone. "You don't know what the lands may hold, what wonders, what races, how many of our forgotten kin still dwell in the forests to the east… where your father once awoke under the stars…"

"Do you want a kingdom, then?" he dared in his soft, calming voice.

"Would it be so unbecoming?" She pierced him with her bright eyes, a mocking smile upon her face. "Am I not the granddaughter of Finwë?" She waited for a moment, and he held her gaze without flinching, a deed few could boast about.

"No," she continued, "I do not care for a kingdom. A king is tied to his people, his land and his duty. My claim is wider. I want to travel far and see the lands, and help preserve what may be preserved of the beauty of the days past, and strengthen the peoples that evil shall not again grow among us, and see middle earth become a place of beauty as Eru intended for it to be, before the time of the firstborn comes to an end."

"That's a worthy endeavour, Galadriel," he acknowledged seriously, "even if self-appointed…"

"And yet, you want me to bow my head and pretend there's everything waiting for me in that island?" she replied, trying to keep scorn and anger from her voice.

"Forgive me for intruding, cousin," a deep rich voice chimed in, as a tall, raven haired elf came out of the woods, clad in black, his eyes bright with the light of those who have seen the Trees. A brief look at Galadriel's tense demeanour and tight lips was enough for Ingil to recognize the only fëanorian in camp. "I could not help hearing your conversation," he added with a provoking smile, "while I was busy here," he said, pointing towards the forest.

"You may, or may not remember my half-cousin Curufinwë's son, Ingil," Galadriel said tersely, " he deserves no other introduction, I deem."

"We met in the battlefield, yes," Ingil answered cautiously, "well met again, Lord Celebrimbor," he added, bowing to the newcomer, who stood tall and proud and defiant. The Noldo nodded briefly in his general direction, eyes locked with his half-cousin's.

Ingil sighed inwardly, bracing for what promised to be yet another family row.

"So, I understand that you are not to return to the blessed realm", Celebrimbor said, his tone surprisingly soft.

"I won't submit to an eternity of pinning in a lonely island, whose native land was Aman the blessed," she proclaimed, making Ingil flinch at the proud tone of her words. "I, unlike you, Celebrimbor Curufinwion, made no wrong that I should ask the pardon of the Valar and endure their punishment." (5)

A small smile played upon the smith's thin lips. "As you say, my wise cousin, my reasons are different, yet I approve and rejoice of your choice, which is mine, too. Maybe now we'll be free to pursue our deepest aims…" he said in his pleasant voice.

"Well, yes, at least you're now freed from your main target", she spat venomously, and Ingil readied to intervene, seeing how Celebrimbor recoiled from the blow, wincing as if she had physically hit him.

"Eressëa is such a beautiful place," Ingil chimed in, trying to ease the tension, "I think it would be wise if both of you would reconsider…"

"No!"

"Never!"

Both cousins turned their angry glares against him and Ingil shrugged, raising his hands with his palms up. "I see," he managed, and suddenly a deep longing for his calm, ordered and peaceful home almost overwhelmed him. _What am I doing here?_ He wondered, "I won't insist," he added aloud, "It's getting late, Galadriel, and your Atar expects us for dinner at Arien's setting," he said, offeringhis arm.

"Go ahead," she said, to his utter amazement, "I want to have a word with Celebrimbor," and taking the fëanorian's arm, she turned her back on Ingil and started walking toward the forest.

_Enough! That's the end of it! That serves you well, Ingil, you fool, why did you accept to convince her on the first place? you know she's as stubborn as Olwë, these Finwions are all mad, they've always been, and your father warned you against their madness, _the disconcerted prince made his way back to Finarfin's camp at a hurried pace, berating himself soundly for what had just happened. _But tomorrow I'll urge Arafinwë and we'll depart with the first tide, or as soon as I manage to get my people on board, Olvárin is chafing and won't pose any problem, and Arafinwë may remain with his stubborn daughter and her mad cousins if he likes, but for Elbereth's sake, I'll depart soon or I'll be driven mad,too… _Not even the prospect of a tasty dinner could improve his darkened mood, least of all the cheerful voice that welcome him into his cousin's camp.

"Greetings, Ingil, do not tell me that you managed to lose my daughter!"

Ingil closed his eyes and prayed to Elbereth that an eagle picked him up and flew him back to Valmar all of a sudden. It had worked for Findekáno, they said.

**TBC**

Notes:

(1) One of the many re writings of the History of Celeborn and Galadriel says that they crossed the mountains some time around the fall of Morgoth and dwelt in Eriador, around lake Nenuial, with a host of followers formed by grey elves and Wood elves. _(Unfinished Tales, The History of Celeborn and Galadriel)_.

(2) Indis, (Finwë's second wife) was a close relative of Ingwë's, so Finarfin and his children were, too, related to Ingil.

(3) The Silm says that Celeborn was Thingol's (Elwë's) kinsman. So, he had to be Olwë's too.

(4) Findis was Finwë and Indis' first child, eldest sister to Finarfin, and aunt to Galadriel.

(5) This paragraph is loosely quoted from the same source that note 1. _(U.T, The History of Celeborn and Galadriel)_


	4. Kingly dinner

**Disclaimer: **see chapter 1

**A/N** Heartfelt thanks to those who took the time to review. We're starting our slow descent, but there's still much silliness to… enjoy? I hope so.

**4. Kingly dinner**

_**In which Ereinion and the Peredhil enliven a boring dinner, Cirdan has the time of his life and Celeborn and Galadriel compare notes.**_

Ereinion raced across the encampment, jumping above cooking fires, slipping through impossibly narrow gaps between tents and leaping over absurd fences erected to separate nothing from nothing else in that borderless camp, in a daring - but vain- attempt to beat Arien at her own run.

He had attended a boring meeting with the group of architects and shipwrights in charge of drafting the first plans for the future settlement, and had almost despaired of making himself understood. They had agreed to meet him the next day with a different approach, one that would not have the shipyards and workshops invading the most productive lands in the surroundings.

Then, on the way to meet his troops -his original target- he had been ambushed by a young wood elf and her two Sindarin friends, who were worrying that the edain were cutting too many trees for their fleet-building. Before the Sindarin boys declared him a monster and a tree-eater, Ereinion had agreed to meet them the following day and had invited them to gather information in the meantime and bring along solutions to avoid conflict between the edain's needs and the forest's well being.

Three assaults later, and fully enlightened about the many little inconveniences his people met in that temporary settlement –the long queues for fresh water, why can't we all benefit from the inventive water-supply system in the fëanorians area, the lack of suitable areas for children to play safely in, why were the troops stationed there, and not there, or over there, or yonder? - Ereinion finally managed to reach his destination without losing his patience, something he was secretly very proud of.

"Gil-galad!" Ereinion had smiled as one of his captains came to greet him. He felt at ease among his troops, made up of Noldor and Sindar from Nargothrond and Gondolin, some Sindar from ruined Doriath, Wood elves from Ossiriand and Thargelion and Teleri from Balar. They had all gathered under his command, and had toiled long together. They had all seen their homes destroyed and their peoples exiled, and they were united in their ferocious, relentless hatred of Morgoth's minions and their hopes for a new life in that new land. Their devotion to their young king ran deep, built upon shared strife and hardship and fuelled by his understated bravery and a quiet but steady leadership Ereinion was not aware of possessing.

Some time later, Ereinion had visited the provisional houses of healing, listened to the healers and joked with the wounded. He had seen the new stables and been informed that his stallion wasn't feeling well, and had met with his captains and learnt what his troops were doing and discussed the needs for the new settlements.

"We have set up routine patrols to watch the camp, and hunting patrols as well, and some of the companies I put to work, helping the settlers, making up a census and building refuges wherever they're needed…" one of his captains informed him, " As soon as we come up with a definite number of residents I shall let you know, Gil-galad. I suppose the architects must know about that, but I would like to be included in the drafting of the military areas..."

"You'll be more than included, my friend!" Ereinion had laughed, remembering his previous meeting. "I wouldn't let them have a say in that! It won't be easy, though," he had added thoughtfully "as they still don't know where to begin their planning, but I think we could start listing our needs and preferences."

"Great idea. We could start tonight... why don't you stay and have dinner with us?"

"Dinner?" Ereinion had looked up and almost panicked seeing Arien's' hurried pace towards the Doors of the Night. "I'm expected at King Finarfin's tent as Arien sets!" and had then started running, followed by the captain's amused laughter.

"Don't forget to change your tunic, my lord! I'll meet you tomorrow with that list!"

Ereinion reached his tent unscathed, although he was panting heavily, and with a pleading look to Arien, ready to hide behind the horizon, he lifted up the flap and stormed in, intent in finding a clean tunic, since the traces of the disturbed state of his stallion's innards were clearly visible in the one he was wearing.

"How am I supposed to dress for a _kingly_ dinner!" he grunted in exasperation, kicking the chest that contained his belongings. He had been in the battlefield for the last two years, and the few garments he possessed that could be possibly mistaken for finery under an unsteady light were most probably buried in some forgotten chest deep down Cirdan's ship's bilge.

As soon as the feeling of dismay threatened to overcome him, Ereinion banished it from his mind. Early in his short life, he had learnt that brooding helped achieve little practical benefit. It had not served to bring back his grandfather, nor had got him sent back to Hithlum, nor had helped him ease the feeling of isolation that had presided over most of his childhood years as a foreign elfling in the Havens, so -smart child as he had been- he had discarded brooding from his list of allowed mental activities.

_After all, my Atar looked lordly even in the plainest of clothes,_ he told himself fondly, picking out an unadorned linen shirt, the likes of which Cirdan's mariners used in the festivities, and that he carried along because it offered some welcome comfort against the roughness of the woollen winter clothes and the harshness of the chain mail.

_But, then, you worshipped the elf, boy, no matter what he wore, _a voice within his head scolded him, _and I don't think this is the case, now. _Bracing against any unwelcome feeling of inadequacy, he arranged again his dark hair and stepped out and towards the Valinorean corner of the camp, resisting the urge to run and settling instead for a dignified pace that suited better his kingly demeanour, he thought.

ºººººº ººººººººº ººººººººº ººº

"It's a mighty endeavour that you have set for yourself, Elros, building such a fleet to carry away all your people…" Finarfin was addressing the wrong peredhel, Cirdan found with barely hidden amusement, "how long do you think it will take you?"

"I have no clue, my lord," Elros answered form Finarfin's other side with his characteristic bluntness, "since I'm no shipwright myself, but I expect to become one by the time this is accomplished, thanks to Cirdan's dedication," he wickedly included the Mariner in the conversation, and Cirdan simply nodded in acquiescence and drank from his goblet to hide his amused grin at Finarfin's confusion.

"Oh," the King of the Noldor turned to face him, " I suppose that our Teleri crews would be glad to be of assistance, too," he added conversationally. Cirdan was the only one who noticed that Ingil almost choked on his goblet.

"I… don't think they'll have the time, cousin," the Vanyarin heir said, after wiping his mouth carefully, his voice slightly strained.

"Why?" Finarfin looked utterly mystified, "It is not as if they're busy or something, they simply stay on board…"

"I've noticed that," Galadriel chimed in. Cirdan had noticed a lingering tension between Ingil and her, but then, the whole family was an embroiled affair, he thought warily. "Why's that, Atar? I've been told that Olvárin climbs his ship's mast twice a day..."

"He does that to exercise his muscles, cousin," Ingil offered kindly, eliciting an unrestrained snort from the cheeky Peredhil. Even Elrond had forgot his gloominess for a moment. Ingil was everyone's favourite teasing subject, Cirdan thought with sympathy.

"Oh, well," Finarfin seemed to be suddenly at a loss, a feat in itself, Cirdan thought, his interest in the conversation fuelled by this unexpected turn. He put his goblet down and looked to the king of the Noldor with his eyebrows raised in polite interest. "They...they promised not to set foot on the lands of hither," Finarfin eventually grunted, "That's all."

The wicked glance both peredhil exchanged at hearing this was lost on everybody.

"But that… that's…silly," Galadriel was saying, "Why would they do that?"

Cirdan was having the time of his life.

In fact, he didn't remember having such fun since the time when Fingolfin had held a feast by the fair shores of Ivrin, (1) hoping to join together Noldor, Sindar and Teleri and set old grudges to rest.

But the sight of this Noldorin king trying to fulminate his irrepressible daughter while he tried not to lose face in front of his guests was as good as any possible non-conversation that might be taking place in his tent between Erestor, (2) one of his counsellors, and a certain dwarf-lord recently arrived. He had been reluctant to attend this dinner, sure that the one taking place in his tent at the same time would be more entertaining, but now he wasn't all that sure.

"Because... I… I suppose it is because… ofthekinslaying (3)… More wine, Ingil?" the King finally uttered in a pathetic attempt to change the subject. Ah, but Finarfin had not taken into account the doom of the Noldor, Cirdan thought, seeing how Celeborn's face clouded in righteous indignation at the mere mention of that particular piece of ancient history.

"I'd rather say it has to do with the burning of the ships," Elrond dropped thoughtfully amidst the silence that had followed, "Oh, yes, Maedhros told us about that!" Elros clinched gleefully.

It was Ereinion's turn to choke, and his performance was outstanding, as in everything the young king set his attention to.

"I suppose that's the reason, then…" Finarfin said weakly, not looking in Celeborn's general direction, Cirdan noticed with merriment. The Sindarin Lord seemed to have picked up Thingol's banner of Noldor wariness as a defence against what he perceived as Noldorin haughtiness. Galadriel's pride was freshly stung by the Valar's offer of half-redemption and she seemed to be turning it against her Vanyarin cousin, the peredhil were still to purge their human blood brashness and fëanorian upbringing, although how feasible that was he wasn't sure, and the king of the Noldor in exile was hitting an all-time lowest in self-esteem, and Cirdan was still at a loss regarding the particular reason for that self-deprecating mood. This situation seriously compromised Finarfin's peace of mind, and Ingil's mild belligerence was the last straw, it seemed.

"The thing is," the Vanyarin heir kept on stubbornly, not noticing the shaken looks around the table, "that I do not think that we should tarry much longer here, Arafinwë, pardon, Finarfin, " he added hurriedly, casting an apologetic glance towards Celeborn, "those who are travelling west with us have been singled out and accommodation has been provided for them, and they have great endeavours before them, too, "he added pointedly, "before they can settle down in Eressëa..."

"Have you ever set foot in the island, Ingil?" Galadriel asked, her mellow tone fooling none…except Ingil, of course.

"Well, no, actually, I have not, but I've seen it often from the heights of Taniquetil, and it looks like a completely wild place…" Cirdan winced, as some of his table companions.

"Oh. And that's the wonderful place were the Valar expect us to settle?" she asked in a steely tone.

"Perhaps they thought you would like to settle down on your own and build your cities as suited you better?" Ingil suggested, the slightest touch of impatience tingeing his voice, as he locked eyes defiantly with his stubborn cousin. The subject might have ended there and then, hadn't Elros been ready to add up to the debate.

"Well!" he chimed in happily, "So it seems that we all have to face new and uncertain lands… except you, Valinorean lot, of course," he added as second thoughts. Before any one could think of gagging him, the disrespectful peredhel kept on, "although we can all agree that Ereinion has the better part here…"

"Do I?" Cirdan knew that tone. Ereinion's mood wasn't bad, but foul, and that usually caused him to disagree quite vehemently with everything thrown his way.

"Well, of course! " Elros' tone was a bit overbearing. "After all, you already know what to expect..."

"On the other hand," Ereinion grunted in a menacing tone, "I wouldn't disregard the fact that both you edain and the elves returning to the blessed realm are heading towards safe, Valar granted lands, no matter how much building awaits you, while we cannot even start guessing what may be lurking two days east from here…"

"Middle-earth was also a safe land, before Morgoth came," Celeborn pointed out soberly, and Cirdan lowered his face and concentrated in savouring the exquisite seafood. Finarfin's cook was a true artist, he thought with pleasure.

"Know what? You may have a point there, Ereinion," Elros was enjoying the attention, it seemed, "We must keep in touch about our progress…I wager I can beat you at building my kingdom!" he added with his youthful, contagious, foolish enthusiasm.

"We're elves, after all," Ereinion grunted, "We don't need to hurry, " he added scathingly, stabbing at his food forcefully.

"You're afraid", Elros laughed provokingly, "Brith-galad!" he added then, and Cirdan had to bow at his recklesssness, as Ereinion narrowed his eyes and scowled menacingly at the impudent peredhel.

"…And as Celeborn informs me, the lands to the east are quite safe, not only around lake Nenuial, with its mighty forests, not to speak to the mountains in the east... what are they called, now, Celeborn?" Finarfin's voice was almost hysterical, as he tried to redress the situation. Cirdan truly felt for him. He was eagerly trying to adjust to everybody's moods, much as his brother had done before him, but there was no use. Things had a way of their own, and a storm was the better outcome for a charged atmosphere, the mariner in him knew, but still, in spite of his merriment, he could not help pitying the agreeable king.

"The Misty Mountains…" it was Celeborn's lowered voice that caught Cirdan's attention, and he looked up to see the murderous look Ereinion was shooting at the Sindarin Lord. _So that's what's disturbing you, _Cirdan thought, wondering whether the shameful fight with Oropher had had further consequences for the young king's bruised ego. Finarfin kept on dwelling upon the excellence of the lands and Ereinion's face was clouding and turning into that suicidal frown that could be considered the trademark of his line.

"…So what's your opinion, Ereinion? "

"I beg your pardon?"

Cirdan braced for the onslaught.

"How do you find the lands? You must havegiven detailed thought to all this, surely…"

"Adequate…I found them adequate," Ereinion all but spat, locking eyes defiantly with Celeborn.

"Adequate?" Finarfin looked puzzled. He was distractedly raking the exquisite tablecloth with his dagger in a nervous movement.

"Yes, adequate," Ereinion charged, headfirst, without mercy. "Nenuial sounds as an excellent place to me, a place where the refugees from Doriath might found themselves at ease, even your kinsman, Oropher, Lord Celeborn, " he added with a sarcastic smirk. "I think they would be glad to settle down there with you," Galadriel choked in a quite elegant but not wholly discreet manner, Cirdan noted while he listened attentively to that interesting -if a bit worrying- insight into the king's politics, "that's it, if they cannot be persuaded to move further east, for I guess they would make excellent neighbours for the dwarven kingdoms there…" he added.

"Oh," Finarfin was gasping for air.

"Lord Cirdan and his people are more than happy by the sea, "Ereinion ranted relentlessly, not noticing the varied degrees of dismay on the faces around him, "and the few _Ngolodh_ that shall be left here once you depart for that Eru's... appointed island," he trod very carefully there, "well, we may be easily contented, there are rocks enough here for us, stone-eaters, even if we must share them with the dwarves from the Ered Luin, so, all in all, my lord, I think the lands are quite suitable for our needs!" he ended heatedly, grabbing his goblet before Elrond managed to place it out of his reach and drinking a long draught defiantly.

"I believe that your Atar had an interesting story about the Onodrim (4) and the Great March, Ingil," Finarfin said valiantly, clinging to his last hope, as the Vanyarin heir smiled gracefully and started one of his endless tales.

"By your leave, my Lord," Ereinion interrupted in a hoarse voice, as the servants entered with the deserts, "there's another family member that I must see tonight," he added. Cirdan could have sworn that Finarfin had not the time to grant permission, when the young king of the exiles stood up, nodded to the assembled party and exited the tent with as much dignity as he could gather, followed by the astonished looks of his table companions.

"Another family…" Ingil wondered aloud, stopping in the midst of his tale, and then "Oh!" as understanding dawned upon him. "You could have brought him with you, cousin," he said merrily to Galadriel, in unexpected retaliation, causing all heads to turn from one to another and more than one jaw to fall open.

Cirdan poured himself a generous draught and leaned back quite contentedly, savouring the sparkling wine and enjoying the subsequent mayhem.

ººººººººº ºººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº

"I can't believe that you spoke with that son of… Fëanor!"

The wood elves that stood guard that night in front of the lord and lady's tent moved their lips silently and in unison, mouthing the answer in advance, and smiling in amusement as it came a breath after, as expected.

"Grandson," the lady's voice sounded slightly more exasperated than the ten previous times, although they weren't really all that sure, since the rustling leaves had muffled their voices twice.

"Whatever!" Lord Celeborn sounded exasperated, and the wood elves outside his tent could only sympathize with him, "I don't care, he's one of those cursed…"

"Kinslayers", she ended for him. The guards eyed each other with suspicion; the lady seemed to have joined in their game. "Can we move forward, my lord? He's my half-cousin's son, he didn't swear that oath and he rejected his father's deeds. Now, how was your conversation with my Atar?"

The guards looked at each other and nodded slightly in agreement, taking a silent step backwards, so as not to loose a word.

"… And he tried to bribe me…" the lord was saying. "He offered me a Lordship in Eressëa, it seems that your maternal grandfather knows the island very well…And you? What happened with Ingil? You didn't look like the best of cousins tonight. "

Much to the guards' amazement, the lady snorted. It was a pity, they thought, for anybody would ever believe them.

"He tried to bribe me, too, and he said that my Ammë would be distraught not to see any of her children coming back... "

"He said that to me, too" the Lord was saying, "And that almost broke my heart. What happened, then?"

"Well, Celebrimbor appeared, "

"I can't believe that you spoke with…"

"Yes, yes, we know, and then I walked with him and asked him about his plans. He said that he planned to stay in Middle earth, and that he wanted to build up a city worth of his talents, and that he was hopelessly in love with me, not that I did not know, of course."

Thankfully, the Lord Celeborn choked at the same time as the guards, and if she heard anything, she didn't act upon it.

"How he dares! " the lord was raging, most justly, in his guards' opinion.

"I find it flattering," she said in a mellow tone. "Anyway, I would never dare invite him to dinner, my Atar would have had a fit..."

"Well, he almost did, anyway, perhaps it would have been more merciful that way…I pitied him…"

"Oh you did? So he managed to charm you in the end? "

"Well, yes, he seemed so sorrowful that I pitied him, even after he asked me whether we would stay here and pledge our faith to Ereinion, can you believe that?" The guards looked at each other and shook their heads. The King of the Noldor must havebeen completely out of his wits.

"And?"

For two elves that had never seen the grinding ice, the two guards in front of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's tent were quite good at recognizing it, and they looked at each other with apprehension.

"And? How and? How he ever thought that we could…"

The guards lowered their heads in defeat, bracing for the worst.

"We will, of course."

"You're not speaking seriously. You don't mean to bow in front of that child and pledge your loyalty to him…"

"He's my king."

"He's a babe! What! Didn't you see him today? Losing to Oropher in front of a cheering crowd and then picking at that peredhel like a spoiled brat?"

"Oropher cheated."

The guards were eyeing each other nervously. It was unspoken agreement that, should the discussion reach dangerous levels, the farthest the safest, but still they weren't sure.

"He's a spoiled brat."

"Oh, yes he is, wasn't he endearing? He's truly cute, isn't he? C'mon my lord, he's a child, poor thing… "

"If that's what moves you, then we could try and get one of our own, one we shouldn't have to bow to…"

"If you insist…"

Fire, on the other side, these elves had seen enough, and they exchanged nervous glances as the voices became muffled and the sounds more intense, and undeniably non conversational.

"Ah, my lady," the Lord's voice had lost its usual steadiness, and he definitely was gasping. " I… I don't… thing… that's… the way…"

"I can stop right now, if you command so, my lord", her voice came muffled, as if her face were pressed against…something? The guards were close to panic and hurried away as one, as their lord's answer was lost in the night's breeze.

**TBC**

Notes:

(1)The Mereth Aderthad, or feast of the reunion.

(2) We shall meet Erestor in the next chapter, I'm sorry.

(3) Pursposefully crammed. Finarfin is trying to step over the subject.. not that he'll succeed, anyway...

(4) Onodrim: the ents. In Sindarin. Finarfin is boasting. Understand him, he's had a bad day.


	5. A busy morning

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**A/N: **Bows and curtsies to kind reviewers. Despite RL being too harsh as of late, you might as well be treated to a double update this weekend, given that chapter 5 found a way to grow into an almost double chapter! Hope you're still enjoying. I'm still amusing myself!

**5. A busy morning **

_**In which everybody starts moving before Arien rose -and nothing good can come from that- and Ingil Ingwion comes to a decision.**_

Erestor looked up and started counting to ten. At nine, his tent flap flew open and the peredhel came in, his half smile hardly visible in the dim daybreak light.

"Morning Erestor, what do we have today?"

Elrond was an early riser and that was something Cirdan's chief counsellor prized in an elf, together with a feel for organization, a deep respect for schedules and obligations, a love for knowledge and a neat handwriting. Elrond's wasn't yet as neat as it would be desirable in an elf of such noble descent, but Erestor was taking care of it. Every morning before Arien rose, Elrond was at Erestor's tent to check on the day's schedule and write it down, a good practice that was helping him polish his already more than decent tengwar.

"It depends," he answered in his caustic manner, "another chance for your lord to show his ability to mess things up, or an important meeting with the Lord of the dwarves of the Ered Luin…what do you think?"

Since Elrond had assumed an unofficial position as the king's assistant, he and Erestor had found out that working together was a good way of increasing the chances that Ereinion would be found where he was supposed to be at the appointed time. Not that he was an errant, irresponsible king, but he tended to allow himself to get entangled in matters of little importance, in Erestor's opinion, and let pass important and, above all, _scheduled _events. Team working with Elrond had proved a successful way of keeping track of the busy and overenthusiastic king and Erestor was more than grateful for that.

"The dwarf-lord?" Elrond asked, raising his brows and disguising an amused smile, "I believe that will be a great success! They're almost friends, although Ereinion may not remember it…" he joked, remembering the shameful incident of the previous day. "How was your dinner?" he added hurriedly, trying to disguise his mirth at the sight of Erestor's well-known and justly feared frown.

"Interesting," was the curt answer. "Now, he wants to meet with Ereinion and be assured that incidents like yesterday's won't be repeated... He made it clear that he's lord of the dwarves of Belegost, and overlord of the dwarven cities in the Ered Luin and won't tolerate his people to be harassed by us. The business between Doriath and Nogrod (1) was settled years ago, he remarked, and they didn't take part in that fight. On the other hand, he reminded me _repeatedly_ that his father had died in the Nirnaeth while the Doriathrim remained safely under cover in their thousand caves…" he added with annoyance.

Elrond smiled tightly. The wound was still open for the people of Doriath, and the death of their king at the hands of the Naugrim and the kinslaying were two parts of the same tragedy, one that would never be forgiven or forgotten and that would stain the responsible races for as long as Arda endured, if one were to believe some of their more heated statements. The fact that the Noldor had always shown particular fondness for the Naugrim only aggravated the resentment against both races. That affected him, too, in the sense that the Doriathrim regarded him with mixed emotions that they did not even try to disguise, due to his more than dubious upbringing.

"How was _your_ dinner?" Erestor asked with genuine interest.

"Ereinion left before desert and went in search of Celebrimbor," Elrond believed in short, precise sentences. He, too, suspected that Cirdan had already briefed his counsellor, so no major details were needed there.

"Spoiled brat." Erestor's fond chuckle caught Elrond by surprise. "Not that I blame him, anyway. Let's hope that he'll overcome his wounded pride and behave reasonably. Lord Gundaghâl wants to impress him with his tales of the dwarven mythical city in the east and the endless forests that flank it. Besides, he has an interesting proposition. So I think it would be good if they met first thing this morning, before anything disturbs the king's morning bliss…"

Elrond smiled. He knew that Erestor liked the king immensely and his grumpiness was his way of showing it, just like Cirdan's. Erestor was an elf of Nandorin descent, one of those who had stood by Denethor (2) in the first battle of Beleriand. He had gone to Menegroth with few of the survivors, accepting Thingol's offer, and had lived there for many a year as a happy scholar until the stifling pressure of the invisible Girdle had become unbearable and he had moved to the havens and settled down there before the sun rose.

At Cirdan's prodding, he had survived the task of overseeing the exiled young prince's education almost unscathed, except for the vast knowledge of Noldorin language, lore and culture acquired during those years and a deep fondness for the youngster, whose neat handwriting, acceptable love of lore and innate sense of duty qualified him as a decent ruler in Erestor's more than informed opinion.

He had a barbed tongue and a sharp mind. He had seen and learnt so much that he was seldom moved or worried and he rarely passed judgment upon anyone's motivations. His cold sarcasm was tempered by his equanimity and sense of fairness. He was one of the few people Elrond felt comfortable around, because of his non-judgemental approach.

"I'll take care. Breakfast in his tent, then?"

"Agreed. After that, I know that King Finarfin is looking for a chance to speak privately with him. I'll check with Finarfin and then let you know. Ereinion is supposedly taking care of the plans for the new settlement, but, honestly, I have no idea of what he's been doing about it!"

"I'll find out, and I may let you know!" Elrond winked while bowing to his mentor, "but I better start moving, lest he finds something interesting to do before breakfast!"

"I'll escort Lord Gundaghâl to Ereinion's tent, then," Erestor agreed, waving the peredhel goodbye and turning his attention to his breakfast with the same dedication he'd show to the troop commander explaining the battle order.

ººººººººººººº ºººººº ºººººº ººººººº

Ereinion got up earlier than usual. He had not slept well. Last day's events, including his late night conversation with Celebrimbor, had left him with a bitter taste. He had tossed and turned in a fitful rest plagued by dreams of fire and had awoken before Anar rose; a not so common occurrence, but not so rare as to cause his guard to jump upon his feet and eye him with worry, he thought with wounded pride as he emerged from his tent.

"Lord Cirdan said that a dwarf-lord would come to meet you in the morning, my lord," the guard said nervously, as he saw his lord ready to walk away.

Ereinion looked at the guard, then up to the sky, then back at the guard. "Is it morning?" he asked playfully.

"No, my lord!" the guard nodded, fighting to keep his grin under control.

"I figured myself," Ereinion agreed placidly. "Now, I'm going to the shipyards where the edain are building their fleet;" he added pleasantly, "I inform you for I know that they'll plague you with questions, and I'll be back before it is a morning hour in which the King would be ready to meet with anyone, you agree?"With the guard's complicity, he walked away at a brisk pace.

Had he been asked to, Ereinion would have defined himself as resilient. He wasn't wise as his grandfather or valiant as his father, but he was an optimistic, stubborn and resilient elf. He faced every new day with the same positive attitude, hoping –and fighting- for the best. He usually took time to run over the list of pending matters as he had breakfast and then readied for any other thing that might go wrong and require his attention as the day progressed. He felt deep satisfaction in getting things done, and not even Erestor's recriminations about unfulfilled schedules could dampen his optimism and satisfaction when problems had been solved.

So he was full of happiness that morning, as he crossed the half asleep camp towards the shipyards, intent on learning about how the edain were obtaining the wood for their shipbuilding. He had not forgotten the young wood elf and her Sindarin friends' worries and he expected to gather some information before meeting them. He found Elros' steward, an old campaigner who was now in charge of the shipyards and had breakfast with him while learning about their progress.

"Tell Elros to meet me in my tent, Arandur, I think we can make some arrangements to improve the wood supply while avoiding damage to the forest…" he greeted the old steward goodbye and walked back, taking the shoreline instead.

In the few days he had been there, Ereinion had not been able to take a calm tour of the camp. Hehe had not had the chance to admire the magnificent ships of Olwë's people either, so he decided that he would take advantage of his early beginning to go and have a close look at those works of art.

Thankfully, the harbour was deep there and many of the ships were moored upon the wooden pier, so he could enjoy the feeling of walking among their supple wooden frames while secretly hoping to be treated to the priceless sight of Olvárin climbing his ship's mast. He stood there, admiring the graceful sight of the tall structures with their long wooden fingers and their glistening canvas, neatly rolled, waving lazily in the morning breeze.

"Wonderful, aren't they?"

Ereinion nodded to a dark haired and grey-eyed elf that was admiring the tall ships as well. Soon, they were engaged in friendly conversation about the particularities of those magnificent ships.

ºººººººººº ººººººººººººº ºººººººººººº

Elrond walked quickly towards Ereinion's tent, which was not far from his. The king was the opposite of a morning person, _just like Elros_, he sighed. Elrond, on the other side, always got up before Arien did. He relished the freedom of the first hours of the day, when everything was about to stir. Elros, though, preferred to join in his men's revelries each night.

Elros loved to be loved, and he knew how to manage it. He had come to terms with their situation and had found a way to cope with it while Elrond was still reeling with the after effects of the attack on Sirion. Elros had soon discovered that being stubborn and boisterous and defiant and cheeky was a sure way to secure Maedhros tolerance and had turned it into an art, ensuring, by the way, their well being at camp. He had nodded politely when they had met their lost kin, namely Ereinion,Celeborn and Galadriel, and had shrugged when learning that their mother was alive and that their father wore a Silmaril upon his brow and sailed the skies. He had chosen mortality with sure foot and an unconcerned smile, his smile, while Elrond only knew that he had chosen elven life for he needed the time.

He needed time to sort out his feelings and let some wounds be healed. He needed time to come to terms with whom and what he was. He needed time to get used to his place in Arda and to be able to forgive his mother and father -and his foster father- and Ereinion and Cirdan, for not looking for them or Celeborn, who insisted that they were kin and yet looked at them from a distance, seeing them as the fëanorians that most of the camp still considered them to be. (3) Not them, he corrected himself grimly, for Elros had found an easy way to avoid that particular disturbance; he was king of the Edain, and that put any other consideration to rest.

During the war, Elros had spent most of the time commanding edain patrols and that had made it easier for him to choose sides. Elrond had stayed with the high command instead and had been admitted to the king's circle as soon as Maedhros and Maglor knew that Ereinion had set forth, disobeying Finarfin's commands. Elrond wondered whether his choice had been different, had he and Elros switched places during the War. He wasn't all that sure. He needed the time, after all. He needed to dwell upon details, and ponder all options, and see all points of view, and the problems he faced weren't simple, so, all in all, he had had no other choice left, he thought, approaching the king's tent as he came to the same conclusion to the same debate he had been holding with himself for some months now, since they had made up their different choices. It still hurt, but that was a familiar feeling, after all.

"Good morning, Lord Elrond, the King's not in."

Elrond stopped in mid step, sure that he had misheard.

"I beg your pardon?" He even looked up briefly, fearing that he had daydreamed for longer than he suspected. Anar was hardly showing her first rays; those were still the hours Ereinion dubbed as _"unhealthy to be found up and around." _

"The King left early this morning, my lord," the guard informed him, keeping a straight face, "he said he had business in the edain's shipyards…and that he would be back…before his meeting," he added after a short hesitance, which was all Elrond needed to know that those hadn't been _exactly_ the king's words. He groaned. Once again, Ereinion had given him the slip. What business could he have in the shipyards, Elrond could not fathom for the life of him.

"Have the King's esquire send word to Erestor as soon as he shows up," he said harshly, enjoying the way the guard stood to attention and bowed respectfully. With an exaggerate intake he picked the shortest way to the shipyards across the camp.

"The King was here earlier, Elrond, but it's been long since he left," Arandur informed him, "but your brother is around, if you would see him?"

"What's he doing here?" Elrond asked softly, nodding towards where Oropher waited, his impeccable frown shinning brightly in the morning light.

"Don't know," the steward shrugged, "he wants to talk to Elros too, something about the timber, I heard…angry fellow, isn't he?" He couldn't know, but surely Cirdan would have withdrawn his kind support had he heard Elros' steward refer to the carefully treated wooden planks that would make up their midship frames as _timber_.

"Quite," Elrond agreed, a wicked idea forming in his mind. "Tell my brother that I wait in his office, and tell Lord Oropher that he can wait in there, too," he said graciously. He needed say no more, he knew from Arandur's smug grin.

"Morning, brother! Oropher!"

Elrond had the pleasure to see Oropher's frown go even deeper when he bowed slightly to Elros' boisterous and almost-too-familiar greeting. The peredhil found it amusing to provoke mixed feelings among their kin. For the Doriathrim, above all, it was a delicate matter whether to fully acknowledge -or ignore- those sons of Elwing. The fact that they had been fostered by the kinslayers added a painful dilemma to the whole matter and -brazen and disrespectful as both had grown- they loved to press the issue at the less auspicious moments.

"There's a matter of the greatest importance that I must discuss with you, my brother," Elrond said earnestly, following Elros into his private office and closing the door behind them, making sure that Oropher's curiosity had been piqued. Gesturing at his brother, he spoke in a voice too loud for the small office.

"Ereinion is to meet today with the dwarven lord, and Erestor tells me that he has maps of secret elven realms hidden in the forests east of us!"

"Secret elven realms? My brother! You could rule your own kingdom there! Surely they are those who forsook the march! They'd most assuredly welcome the great grandson of Elwë!

Elros might be not the smartest, but he certainly wasn't the slowest of the two peredhil. Elrond grinned madly as he gave a touch of secrecy to his voice.

"Erestor says, too, that the dwarf lord will disclose those maps to Ereinion this morning, when they meet in the King's tent and that his only condition is that he must approve whom the king designs to be his messenger to those realms!"

"Then you got it, Elrond! No one more suitable and close to the King than you! I'm glad for you, my brother!"

A soft knock, followed by the dark head of Arandur peering inside interrupted their conversation.

"Cut that, Peredhil, he must be sitting upon the King's cot by now! he said with forced disapproval.

"Have a good morning, Elros, and thanks for your co-operation! I still have to find Ereinion!" Elrond bowed to his brother, trying to contain his laughter, a wide smile upon his usually stern face.

"I must meet him too, something about the timber, but first, I would like to do something about those poor, bored mariners… care to join me?" Elros asked seriously. Elrond knew that look only too well.

"I'd be glad to be of any assistance, but I fear my morning is too busy. Let me know, will you?"

ºººººººººº ºººººººººººº ºººººººººººººº

"Have you seen my guards?"

Lord Celeborn would have sworn that he had seen two guards posted in front of their tent last night. But then, he wasn't completely sure, what, with all the angry words they had been exchanging on their way back to camp from that disastrous dinner, angry words that had turned into heated discussion inside the tent… yes, heated was the word to describe it, the Lord thought with a silly grin adorning his face, lost in contemplation of last night's activities…A discreet cough brought him back to reality and to the face of an elf that fought bravely to disguise his amusement.

"I'm afraid I have not, my Lord Celeborn, but I can go in search of them, if you want…"

Celeborn blushed furiously and shook his head. "There's no such need," he said, pretending not to see the elf's surreptitious grin, "just make sure they're on their post when the lady awakes and for the rest of the day," he said in his most regal tone of voice.

"As you command my lord," the elf bowed, and pride satisfied, Celeborn hurried along the path that led to the harbour.

He walked lightly, feeling as if Arda had been renewed, rejoicing in every tree and bird that met his way, humming contentedly, the nonsense of last night's dinner completely wiped away by the memories of their passionate encounter, an encounter he had won, of course, he thought smugly, as he considered his victory; they had postponed a decision regarding conceiving a child and swearing their allegiance to Ereinion. Why those two things had been part of the same discussion was now a mystery to him, he only knew he had won. _"Yes, my lord, you moaned and begged as a winner indeed," _his wife's wicked, throaty voice whispered in his mind, sending shivers through his spine at the simple memory. He hastened down the path, turning his attention to the business before him, one -he suddenly remembered with apprehension- he had agreed to undertake under his wife's gentle persuasion.

As Anar began to show her beautiful face in the east, Celeborn was escorted to Olvárin's ship, where he was expected for breakfast.

"...And no matter what Cirdan claims, nothing can surpass the beauty of their canvas, the softness and resistance of their cordage, the smooth line of our vessels, their drought, the delicate curve of their reinforced hulls, their powerful draft, their beautiful brightwork and their advantageous freeboard, the graceful way they cut the wind at full sail..."

Celeborn's mind was drifting across a different sea, bored to tears by Olvárin's obsession while traitorously inspired to attempt a nautical description of his beloved wife, when a well-known voice coming from the pier interrupted his musings.

"They are undoubtedly wonderful," he was saying, "works of art indeed, and I'm glad I was able to see them at such close distance, although I bet Cirdan would fight your claim about these being the most perfect ships ever… I'm no mariner myself," the kind voice kept saying, "but you see, he's quite proud of _Vingilot."_

Olvárin face softened at that, as another voice answered down in the pier, his awe plain, too, at the mention of Eärendil's ship. "You've seen Vingilot! "

Celeborn looked at Olvárin and smiled openly. "That's Ereinion, if I'm not mistaken, you could invite him on board, too...I'm sure he'll appreciate…" Celeborn had to run to keep up with Elwë's son as he rushed upstairs and showed himself on board, walking haughtily to the stern and leaning forth to cast his blazing glare upon the unsuspecting onlookers.

"Are you Ereinion son of Fingon?" he demanded in a low, rumbling voice that rang with the depth of the Horns of Ulmo and echoed around the harbour.

"Yes, I am," Celeborn heard the apprehension in the King's clear voice before spying his strained face as he looked up from the pier, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I am Olvárin son of Olwë and I warn you, do not ever dare lay your bloodied hands upon my fair ships, you son of a cursed kinslayer, or I'll personally put an end to your accursed line!" the Prince of the Teleri roared with deeply felt hatred. Celeborn had hardly the time to register Ereinion's shocked expresssion, pain and humiliation showing in his grey eyes as he bowed his head in silent defeat and walked away briskly, stopping only to bow gracefully to Finarfin and Galadriel, who were approaching the ship, too.

Any thought of the dejected king disappeared from Celeborn's mind, though, as fear of what welcome the temperamental Telerin Prince might have in store for his wife took over.

ººººººº ººººººººººº ººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººº

Ingil Ingwion shifted uncomfortably on his rear, sitting cross-legged upon a rock, under cover of an overgrown bower, facing the Belegaer and overseeing the busy harbour. His morning routine wasn't going as planned and his concentration was growing thinner every passing hour. To make matters worse, those bothersome seabirds insisted on landing upon his head, disturbing his meditation with their vexing shrills and undoubtedly obscene conversations.

The Vanyarin heir started every morning spending time in close connection with Arda. It had been so since his early childhood, when the Vanyar learned to attune themselves to Manwë's presence in the smallest part of the King's realm. He could do that as easily as he breathed. After all those millennia, he knew the mind of the tiniest pebble and grain of sand, and could recognize the voice of every kelvar or olvar that had already been there when he had been born.

But something was different here. The clamour of too many voices confused and disturbed him. The fastest pace of growth and chance, death, as well as birth, were a strange, intoxicating turmoil, engaging as well as terrifying to one who had never before experienced it.

That had cost them lives, he thought with a shiver. Death. Even the word was strange to him and he secretly savoured it with the delight of forbidden things. The Vanyarin casualties had happened thus, during the day's meditation, as warriors tried to overcome their perplexity before that mighty racket that could only come from Manwë and his siblings' doing.

His warriors! He shook his head, guilt overcoming him. Every morning he recited their names and pictured their faces in his mind, bemoaning in a slow, silent lament the sixty-seven noble warriors and friends who had shed their blood in that foreign land. But for some time, now, he was finding it more difficult to concentrate in that task, as other voices and faces, closer and alive, poked insistently at his conscience, pulsing in his blood, commanding attention and not mere contemplation.

He sighed tiredly, feeling something close to exasperation, as he focused his interest in the comings and goings in the harbour, while remembering the events of the past day.

Much as he tried to, he couldn't understand the restlessness and vehemence of aunt Indis' brood. Their poking and verbal fighting had almost got the best of him and for a time he had even considered stealing one of the ships and sailing away to the Blessed Realm. And then, much to his dismay, he had found out that he had enjoyed immensely the exhilaration that came from reacting, instead of simply acting in a long known and carefully mastered pattern. He felt alive, and he relished the feeling of it.

_Stop it!_ his logical mind commanded him; and with a flexion of his well-muscled will, he refocused his conscience towards the deepest foundations of his wisdom, the place were the Vanyarin people dived to merge with the very soul of Arda as they almost glimpsed the trembling echo of the sacred music, the safe haven of their light and peace, almost there…

_Now, this is the third time he climbs his mast, something must be disturbing Olvárin…Celeborn…there goes Ereinion ... look, he's back… what, the peredhel goes now to the shipyards, had he gone by the shoreline, he would have met the king… Finarfin and Galadriel, yes, Celeborn arrived a quarter tide ago or so…(4)_

_Enough!_ He jumped upon his feet, utterly angered at his own traitorous mind and almost knocked himself senseless as he forcefully hit the branch of the engrossed bower he was sitting under. He blinked in incomprehension, staring at the tiny drops of blood upon his fingers and shook his head with dismay. Surely this was not happening! The High Prince of the Vanyar was hitting his head against a tree like a clumsy edain!

"Oh, Atar!" he moaned in despair, "I'm poisoned by this marred Arda! Forgive me!" He stood there, panting heavily, frightened by his own loss of control, knowing what he had to do but too shocked to take a step in any direction.

The echo of angry voices in the harbour served to shake him from his moment of contemplation and, breathing in with decision, he started with purposeful strides towards the haven.

**TBC**

(1) Thingol was killed and robbed of his treasure by a party of dwarves from Nogrod whom he had hired to have the Silmaril set upon Finrod's Nauglamír. They were pursued but one escaped and made it back to Nogrod and then led an army against Menegroth and sacked it for the first time. The dwarves from Belegost, though, refused to support them and condemned their actions. Not that it served them in the end, for the hatred between Sindarin elves and dwarves grew on, regardless of their hometown…

(2) Nothing is canon-stated about Erestor, except that he was Elrond's chief counsellor in Imladris during the third age. So I made up this identity for him. Some of the survivors of Denethor's people did indeed go to Menegroth. Most remained in Ossiriand, though. That was the time when Thingol gathered all who would join him behind Melian's girdle and Menegroth became the guarded kingdom.

(3) It is not clear when or how Elrond and Elros joined Cirdan and Gil-galad. I chose this version: they went to war with the fëanorians and their host, they rejoined the host of Middle earth under Gil-galad's command and they just stayed. They must have been pretty wild colts, by that time, and they're about eighty years younger than Ereinion.

(4) Ingil is in deep meditation, or trying,so time flies for him.


	6. THe Council of Ereinion

**A/N **When RL intrudes... it is better not to oppose. So apologies for false promises...Read and enjoy, a week later than expected...

**6. The council of Ereinion**

_**In which someone gets bored, someone gets angered, someone behaves as a child, plans are made, suggestions, too, Oropher blushes, Ereinion's tent becomes too small for such crowds and Ingil Ingwion shocks the audience. **_

"…And no less than a thousand torches give light to the most magnificent hall you could ever dream of! Nothing of the likes shall ever be carved, my friend, not even the Thousand Caves of that Sindarin king could compare to its beauty!" Lord Gundaghâl had started talking the moment a shaken and downhearted Ereinion entered his own tent and had not stopped through breakfast. Erestor's frown had prevented him from interrupting the dwarf-lord, and Ereinion had listened politely and made many convenient questions. The dwarf-lord wanted to start moving his people to the East and wanted to know about the safety of the eastern lands.

"It's been almost a generation since any of us made the road, and we know not what we may found. There used to be scattered elvish strongholds and edain camps, and since you are their king you must be able to grant us some kind of safe-conduct… "

_Another one who thinks I know all about the lands of the east, _the irked king thought, _I might as well make a public statement._ His frown, though, had an unexpected effect.

"Of course," the dwarf added hurriedly, "there are other things to take into account, there's always been trade between your people and mine, and of course the mighty city of Khazad-Dûm might be interested in establishing trade routes and exchanges with a powerful elven king…" he suggested with a knowing smile.

_Is Finarfin remaining?_ Ereinion told himself with annoyance, _for I cannot see another powerful elven king in the surroundings… _His foul humour must have been showing, for he suddenly caught Erestor's warning expression as the dwarf made a desperate last attempt.

"We're ancient friends and allies, after all," the dwarf-lord seemed to be reaching the end of his rope, casting anguished looks at Erestor as the king looked apparently unimpressed by his generous offerings. "I knew your father, lad, when I was a dwarfling, and a brave elf he was… My father once took me in a trip to the havens, where your father was busy building a tower for Cirdan… he met your mother, there… wise and kind elleth…(1)"

"As far as I can see it," Ereinion interrupted him, his gloominess apparently dispelled at hearing the dwarf- lord "dwarfling" himself in such way, "you need our help to ensure the safety of your people as they travel east, and in exchange for that help, you would help establishing trade agreements between Hadhodrond (2) and us…to the benefit of all involved, of course…" Ereinion saw a ghostly smirk of approval in Erestor's impassive face and kept on sternly. "As well as sharing your maps and routes with us, of course, so we can get an accurate idea of what lands and lordships you would be traversing..."

The dwarf-lord let escape a deep sigh of relief. "Yes, in other words, but yes, that's what I meant. Of course, we should discuss, too, the trade agreements, and how we shall reward your help…"

"I wouldn't dwell upon that right now, my lord," Ereinion offered graciously, waving his hand in dismissal in a gesture he had seen Finarfin make with striking gracefulness and which had looked pretty easy when performed by the High King. "We're friends and allies and that should serve for now. I'm more interested now in discussing your people's safety," he added regally, and his efforts were rewarded by a deep bow from the dwarf.

"You may not be all that good with a quarterstaff, but you are a noble king, wise beyond your years," the dwarf-lord said seriously, climbing back to his chair with some effort.

"My lord, you cannot enter there, I told you, the king is busy presently…" The warning voice of the guard in front of Ereinion's tent sneaked in while the king tried to decide whether to feel insulted by the dwarf's remark about his fighting abilities, or flattered about his praise.

"And I told you that I must enter," a well-known growl caused Erestor's brows to rise disapprovingly.

"I'll see what's going on, my lord," he said, rising from his chair, and a moment after he returned with a surprisingly calm Oropher.

"Well, good morning, Lord Oropher," the King said evenly, "such an early riser! I believe you already know Lord Gundaghâl, " he added, trying to suppress an amused grin at the visible efforts Oropher was making to keep a civil façade.

"We met, yes," the Sinda answered tightly. Now that he had made it into the tent, he seemed a bit uncertain about how to proceed.

"Now, can you tell us why did you feel the urgent need to interrupt my council, Lord Oropher?" Ereinion asked with exaggerate politeness.

"Why, to make his excuses, of course…!" Erestor chimed in happily from behind Oropher's back.

"Apologies for my words, Lord Gundaghâl," Oropher grunted after a brief struggle, casting a murderous glance towards Cirdan's counsellor.

"... To the king, am I right, Lord Oropher?" Erestor ended his question with a tone that brooked no argument, as Lord Gundaghâl accepted Oropher's apologies with a stern nod and Ereinion leaned back on his chair, an expectant look upon his face.

"I…" The dwarf-lord smiled invitingly, Erestor nudged the Sinda softly and Ereinion had the impression that someone was courting death there.

"I…apologize for beating you in front of Cirdan and your King, Lord Ereinion."

Long years spent pretending that everything was fine while he grew up as a lonesome Noldo among young Teleri had taught Ereinion to keep a good grip of his emotions, so he kept his face perfectly still and took no notice of the challenge. He tried instead Finarfin's lazy waving yet again, with the same unsatisfactory result. " It's all right, " he said, "I shouldn't have provoked you on the first place, and in the end you and Lord Gundaghâl made friends, so all is forgotten now, Lord Oropher…."

"Glad to hear that," the Sindarin lord answered curtly, sitting on Erestor's empty chair. "Please, do not let me interrupt you!" he added with exasperating aplomb. "I've heard about those maps…"

"Well…I do not think you can be of any use to Lord Gundaghâl, Lord Oropher," Erestor said pointedly, while he searched around for another chair, "and this is a council you have not been invited to, so I suggest…"

"Damn! You wretched… Hold them, will you? "

Elrond's unrestrained language filtering through the canvas of the king's tent elicited a grin from Ereinion's face as his guests, and uninvited visitor, exchanged amazed glances.

"We have an appointment! "

"He told us to come!"

"This is very important!"

"Lord Elrond, the king is presently…"

"Tell them!" Elrond sounded at the limit of his endurance and before Erestor could once again reach the entrance, his dark head peered in.

"Is something the matter, Elrond? Good morning, by the way!" Ereinion greeted him in a cheerful tone of voice that suggested that the king had given up with the morning business and was ready to enjoy whatever chaos was looming outside his tent. Elrond clutched the flap firmly in his hands, and he seemed to be fighting to keep his place there.

"Good morning, my Lord, Lord Gundaghâl," his voice sounded strained as he rocked back and forth in a strange way. "My lord, there are three youngsters here... claiming that you…"

Ereinion nodded in understanding. "I see…well, since we could consider that our meeting has already been ruined, Lord Gundaghâl, I suppose you won't object if I take care of another matter…"

"Go on, lad," the dwarf-lord answered, shaking his hand with that perfectly dismissive wave, Ereinion noticed grudgingly, "take your time," he added, picking at Erestor's plate, "you don't mind, do you? Aren't you hungry?"

"Send them in, Elrond, please…" Ereinion took care not to look at Erestor's face, and watched in amusement, as Elrond popped in gracelessly, propelled by what turned out to be the Sylvan elleth and her cocky Sindarin friends as they rushed in in a chattering turmoil.

"You told us to come this morning, my lord…"

"…But he wouldn't let us in... and we have all the information..."

"And they _must_ stop _immediately_ cutting trees," the cockiest of the three demanded in a haughty tone.

None of the three youngsters had taken the precaution to look around them, a huge mistake, as they were to discover, and soon, Ereinion and his guests were treated to the sight of a young impudent elf cut down to size.

"What on Arda are you doing here!" Ereinion was grateful that this time Oropher's roar was not directed at him. The tallest and cockiest youngster seemed to shrink as he focused his eyes on the darkest corner of the tent.

His mouth opened and closed wordlessly for a moment and he finally gasped, "I…Adar, I…can explain…" in a thin voice, blushing furiously and taking a step back, and then another, as Oropher advanced upon him.

_How did I not notice before? _Ereinion thought in amusement, looking from father to son, w_hy! They share a frown! _"A moment if you please, Lord Oropher," he demanded in a serene voice. He suddenly understood the youth's reaction as Oropher turned to glare at him. He stood his ground, though, but raised his hands as a precaution. "This is something between them and I, they are worried that the edain are cutting too many trees and I suggested that they met me today with all the information they could gather..."

"You're using my son to spy on the edain! How you dare…" Oropher was ready to explode again, having changed target without spending his rage.

_Trust Oropher to find a reason to blame me for the making of the sun and the moon, _Ereinion thought in exasperation. "They presented me with the problem and I only demanded to know it in full detail," he said patiently, "and you are welcome to leave this moment since your presence is not required anymore, my lord," he added sternly.

"I'll stay," Oropher pronounced abruptly, "lest you end up sending my son in some suicidal mission..."

"As you like; Elrond, please, make room for these young lords and lady and let's see what they've brought!" Ereinion said, deciding that he had not heard Oropher's last remark.

Soon they were all engaged around the table, plates and jars aside, studying the rough map of the place where the edain were building their ships and the forest area they were despoiling at a happy pace.

"They've been cutting trees from the same area," Oropher's son complained bitterly, "since they started, they are clumsy, ignorant creatures, they must stop that! " he insisted.

"I bet you must use many wooden things at home, wherever it is that you lived before coming here… didn't you?" Elrond put in softly.

"Of course!" the young elf answered haughtily. A glare from Ereinion made the trick, though, "My lord, " he added reluctantly. "But we took care!" he roused again, anger radiating from his thin frame almost visibly, and Elrond held up a hand, fighting to contain his laughter.

"Stop it, young one! I'm sure that you took care…because somebody took the time to teach you... am I right?" The rebellious one held his gaze for a moment before finally nodding grudgingly.

"So, would you volunteer to teach the edain how to clear the forest in a harmless way? Would the three of you volunteer to help them scout for other places where they could obtain their timber?" Elrond added, not noticing the grimace in Erestor and Ereinion's faces at the word.

"I warn you, peredhel, you will not use my child to..."

"I'm ready to try, Ada!" the proud youngster said, "if…"

"You wouldn't find your own finger even if it were stuck in your own eye, master mason," a haughty voice of stunning beauty resounded outside the tent, "move aside, guard, my cousin is awaiting me…"

Ereinion flashed a weak smile towards his visitors as the flap flew open with a flourish and Celebrimbor Curufinwion entered the tent with an undisguised air of nobility, elegantly clad in black. "I must complain, my lord King, " he said, bowing deeply, "that you've punished me with undeserved harshness, forcing me to bear with these artisans, whose craft and knowledge does not remotely match even my earliest attempts at city building..."

"Lord Gundaghâl," Ereinion said, ignoring his cousin's criticism, "Meet Lord Celebrimbor Curufinwion, son of my father's half-cousin; Celebrimbor, this is Lord Gundaghâl, son of Lord Azaghâl..."(3)

As dwarf and Noldorin smith bowed respectfully to each other, apparently aware of each other's renown, Ereinion confronted a bunch of outraged Teleri shipwrights and architects bumping into one another in their eagerness to enter the already crowded tent and present their complaints to the young king who had decided to include Celebrimbor in the team charged with the design of the new city.

"I'll find another table, Elrond" Erestor sighed, "you better watch out Oropher, lest he attempts to cut Celebrimbor's throat…"

"But he wasn't involved..."

"Elrond…"

A quick look at Oropher's clouded face was enough for Elrond to take the hint, and he grabbed the Sindarin lord's arm, turning his attention back to the shipyards.

"Now, Lord Oropher, do you think the trees here are more suitable for the shipbuilding?"

"He is impossibly haughty, my lord," one of Cirdan's shipwrights was complaining about Celebrimbor, " I don't know why he insists on working with us..."

"Maybe because it is the king who insisted?" Ereinion suggested, mildly amused at their uneasiness.

"I don't think so, " the shipwright shook his head distractedly, as his companions unfolded the designs upon the unsteady table Ereinion used as night stand and which Erestor had unceremoniously put to less kingly uses. "You're a good lad, you wouldn't do that to us, would you?" the shipwright added with concern.

A couple of chests containing Ereinion's belongings were dragged, too, from the more private area in his tent, and soon the guards outside were busy looking for tree stumps, trunks or chairs to accommodate the king's council.

"We insist that this is the most suitable area, my lord," one of the architects claimed, pointing at the same plans Ereinion had rejected the day before.

"And, my lord, you may be forgetting that the Teleri have always lived by the sea and that our ships are our most precious belongings!" another added.

"How could I forget? I grew up in Eglarest, after all…"

"But yet…"

"I cannot understand why you insist on cramming shipyards and warehouses together with houses and piers and…"

"Because that's how they do it in their ships, cousin, cramming things one upon another to the topmast… that may work for their ships," Celebrimbor chimed in from the other side of the table, where he had placed himself, together with the dwarf-lord, "but do not ask them to build something bigger than that for they will get lost, too much open space for them! "

"That's not true!" one of the architects retorted heatedly, and Ereinion had to agree with him. They had settled down in Balar, and helped build the refuge in the mouths of Sirion and…

"This is unworthy of a kingdom of firstborns," Celebrimbor was saying, as the Teleri architects seethed with undisguised rage.

"Explain yourself, cousin, but try not to step upon others' pride…"

"Uh, with all that empty space here, and the plateau down there… you could come up with something truly splendid!" The dwarf had joined in the conversation and Ereinion rolled his eyes.

"You're trying to build up your capital city here?" Oropher's mocking voice chimed in from beside him and Ereinion breathed in deeply.

"I intend to build a place in which everybody can settle in, a place where the elves can set sail to the west wherever they want to, a place where our people can be safe and protected, and thrive in trade and growing, as well as fishing and sailing the waves," he explained in a serious voice. "This is not Balar, my friends, we're not refugees any longer, we're settling down for a long time, as close to our drowned lands as we shall ever be, and for as long as we draw breath or the land stands, and it is the king's will that all the elves lingering in middle earth may find a place here, should they desire it. See that this is done, my lords" he added sternly, challenging Celebrimbor with his grey gaze.

"_Start behaving as a King,_" the Fëanorian had commanded him the night before, during their less than friendly conversation, _"for Eru's sake, Ereinion, look at you, start ´dressing´ as a king!_" he had added with his languid scorn.

"If I may add something," a well known voice added, "we used to live in two cities, back in the havens." Unnoticed, Cirdan had entered the crowded tent and had listened to the discussion. "We have a splendid bay at our disposal, and two overseeing capes. As the king says, let us build a place where everybody feels at ease, be it Quendi or Edain or even Naugrim, should they grace us with their presence," the Mariner added with a courteous bow that was received with a graceful nod by the dwarf-lord.

"I suppose, then, that we should start considering lord Celebrimbor's designs..."

"I can offer some suggestions, too, " the booming voice of Lord Gundaghâl resounded in the tent, and Celebrimbor bowed slightly towards Ereinion before overseeing the unfolding of his delicately drafted plans.

"Well said, young one," Erestor whispered in Ereinion's ear, "Now see that they do not kill each other," he added wickedly, enjoying the dismayed smile in the king's worried face.

"How's the forest-protection project progressing?" Ereinion asked, nodding towards the other table, where the youngsters seemed intent upon their appointed task, working peacefully with Elrond. Somehow, Oropher had now joined the architects' front.

"Ossë's beard!" another booming voice interrupted their conversation, "Is this Ereinion's tent or the market place?

"Elros! The King we were awaiting!" Erestor said in a mellifluous voice, "Come in, please…"

The young king of the Edain looked a bit dishevelled and was panting heavily, but he carried himself with the same characteristic sprightliness that had earned him his men's favour and many a disapproving frown from the older elves.

"Sorry, Erestor, it was the king who sent for me…"

"And it is the King's counsellor who's talking to you," Erestor said sternly, "Be my friend, Elros, or face the consequences." Something in the counsellor's voice managed to sober up the edain king almost immediately.

"Where's Ereinion?" he asked.

"Over there," Erestor sighed, pointing at the assorted company around the smaller table, "discussing the layout of the new settlement..."

"I was told that he wanted to discuss something about the timber," Elros said, fighting to keep a straight face at the sight of Ereinion placing himself between Oropher and Celebrimbor, his strained face quite visible, " But I don't think he's in the mood now, I better go, I see that Oropher joined in, though," he seemed visibly amused and looked positively smug.

"You call it _timber _again," a soft and melodious voice declared menacingly at his back, " And you better get ready to swim to wherever the Valar have decided to place you and your men, young one. "

"Cirdan! Glad to see you! I thought you were busy in my shipyards!" Elros greeted the shipwright happily, completely undaunted by the mariner's words.

Growing up around Maedhros made elflings difficult to intimidate, Cirdan thought with a tired sigh, although, somehow, Erestor managed. " Elrond, go help your lord, the King of the Edain and I will see to that matter..." Cirdan sighed, " Your men have been cutting too many trees, Elros, let's see how we manage to redress that problem..."

"Oh, thanks Eru," Ereinion whispered, relieved to see Elrond coming to his support, "they're all mad, I swear," he added, pointing at the heated commission arguing about the stables and the green areas.

"They're working together, at least..." Elrond smiled.

"My Lord!" The flap tent flew open once again and on of the guards stepped in. "His Royal Majesty, the High King of the Noldor, Lord…"

"Stop that, will you?" said Finarfin kindly, as he entered the crammed tent gracefully, beautiful and shinning as if a Silmaril had come to visit, and waving his hand lazily to the guard. "It is my nephew whom I came to meet, after all…"

_Must he do that all the time?_ Ereinion grunted, watching the effortlessly waving hand with fascination. "My lord," he said out loudly, forcing an enthusiasm he was far from feeling, "please, do take a stump, I mean, do take a seat... my lady..."

Galadriel beamed by her father's arm, casting smiles around her, hardly disguising her mirth. "Morning, cousin, such a lively council you have here!"

"I understand now why you were in such hurry this morning, Ereinion, " Finarfin added, nodding to the assembled architects, "We were to suggest that you joined us for breakfast at Olvárin's ship, my thanks, Erestor," Finarfin offered one of the seats to his daughter, missing Ereinion's tight smile, "but I see that you had other obligations… good, good, go on, I can wait..." he said, taking a sit at the table the three youngsters had been occupying until a moment before, when Erestor had unceremoniously suggested that they played around while the adults discussed some important matters.

Unnoticed, and a bit shaken in their pride, the three young elves took to exploring.

"If you but just give me a moment, my lord," Ereinion offered hesitantly, as the discussions at the other table reached a dangerous level.

"You both are right!" Elrond was trying to calm down Oropher, "and this is by no means the last word on the matter,"

"And who are you, to be here making decisions, anyway?" one of the Teleri architects was reproaching Oropher, as the king stepped in.

"Come on, come on, let's calm down..." Ereinion said distractedly, straining to identify the harsh voices outside.

"I represent a number of sylvan elves in this camp" Oropher was saying in his overbearing stance, "And I say that you pay no heed to our needs and preferences..."

"He may have a point, there," Celebrimbor was saying in a conciliatory tone, doubling over his map, "that could be redressed with little loss…"

"Do not restrain me! Do not dare! I seek _vengeance!" _The voices were coming closer, Ereinion thought with some trepidation, wondering what else could happen that morning.

"Open up the flap, Elrond, please, " he said resignedly, "it seems that the day is not yet over..." as the harsh voices got closer.

For the second time in that morning, Elrond was unceremoniously pushed inside his king's tent, this time across the ground and against the table where the architects and Oropher had just reached a partial agreement about the general ratio between trees and stones, with an enraged Telerin prince attached to his throat in a very uncomfortable manner.

"How you dare! I'll kill you, slowly and painfully! "

"Stop it, Olvárin! " Celeborn fought to break the deathly grip Olvárin had on Elrond's throat, while Ingil bowed courteously around him, compunction showing in his fair face. "Stop it, it was not him!"

It was Ereinion who finally managed to free Elrond's throat and planted himself between the gasping peredhel and the irate and- now that he noticed- soaking wet prince.

"Explain yourself, my lord prince," he demanded harshly, his arms folded across his chest, "and make sure you convince me not to put you in chains for storming in my council and assaulting one of my counsellors…"

"You coward, accursed kinslayer, you do not even have the gut to stand for yourself and had to send that… that…"

"You mistook the peredhel, Olvárin," Elros said proudly, stepping in from the other corner. The passing silence that fell upon the assembly was rent by Olvárin's outraged shout as he plunged forth in an attempt to strangle the other peredhel.

With the deadly reflexes that had earned him -and his warriors- the wholesome respect of the rest of the army, Ingil extended one of his long, steely muscled arms and blocked Olvárin's onslaught effortlessly, catching him across the chest and pinning him against his strong, taut body.

"Calm, my friend," he said in his pleasant voice," you cannot kill them… "

"Why not?" Olvárin was fighting to free himself, "he told them to put my ships to fire..." he rorared, nodding towards Ereinion.

There was a rush of murmurs among the assembly, all faces turned to the King of the Noldor in exile in horrified rejection.

" You won't do that, Olvárin, they are your relatives,"

"You did that, Ereinion?" Celebrimbor chimed in, wonder and respect in his tone.

"Don't be a fool!" Ereinion snapped, "Of course I didn't!" he added, anger rising to unhealthy levels. He suddenly felt the urge to bang his head upon the table and get done with it. At least, it would distract him from the headache he was already feeling. A good kinslapping was in order, now, the young king thought in exasperation.

"How come, my relatives!" Olvárin had stopped fighting against Ingil's iron grip, distracted by the chance of a kinslaying that might not involve his people at the receiving end for once. "I'm not related to those bloody finwions..."

"Mind your words, Olvárin!" Finarfin stood up then, his fair face storm clouded and his voice menacing.

"They're Elu's great-great-grandchildren!" Celeborn chimed in, still casting suspicios glances towards Ereinion. "Elwing's children, for Ulmo's sake!"

"You're overreacting!" Elros was claiming, emboldened by the sure clutch Ingil kept upon the dangerously enraged Telerin prince, "we only tried to cook some fish on board and the mast caught fire, and they saw the smoke…"

It was of little help that Elros started laughing then, no doubt at the memory of what had followed, something everybody could surmise with just one look at Olvárin and Celeborn's soaked garments, and a mighty roar broke lose as everybody spoke at the same time arguing against or in support of Elros' claim.

"Enough!" Ereinion claimed in his most powerful voice, "Enough! Somebody please take away Lord Olvárin and explain to him his family tree with detail, Prince Ingil, I beg of you..."

"Why me?" the usually agreeable High Prince of the Vanyar's rebellious stance caught everybody by surprise…except Ereinion.

"Because you seem to have an effective hold upon him and I wouldn't see him loose until he has calmed down. King Elros will explain himself to the Prince later on…"

"As you ask, cousin," Ingil agreed reluctantly, heedless of Olvárin's heated protests, "but before," he added, "I shall need a great sward here," his long finger pointed at the top of the westernmost cliff in Celebrimbor's sketched map, "looking west, for my morning meditation, and I'll have my halls erected here, facing west, too… And no buildings around from this side to the forest's edge, that's how I like it… what? " he added, noticing thesilence around him and the blank stares he was receiving. "I've decided to remain here! You surely need my help, cousin!" he added happily, patting Ereinion's shoulder.

"Look, the King's shield!" the young sylvan elleth's voice broke through the astonished silence in the other side of the tent, "I'm Gil-galad, now! I'm a star! Yield now!"

"No good, those are polished stones, what a star, my Adar calls him Brith-galad!" (4)Oropher's son's voice followed suit with unconcerned scorn.

A dwarf's axe would have been needed to cut the silence that spread like a crawling creature, as Ereinion took three firm strides towards the woollen curtain that separated the sleeping area from the main part of his tent and put it aside to discover the three youngsters there, playing with his weapons.

"My lord! I... we didn't..." the three of them looked up in apprehension, too shocked to move or find something else to say.

"Children should not play with weapons," Ereinion said evenly, sheathinghis sword and recovering his spear.

"We're not children anymore," Oropher's son muttered stubbornly, "And we must defend ourselves."

Ereinion took his shield gently from the elleth's trembling hand and put it aside.

"You are safe now, young ones," he said softly, crouching before the three elves, "Nobody will hurt you here…"

"But my Adar says..."

Ereinion was becoming truly good at hiding his exasperation, Cirdan noticed with pride as the young king interrupted the defiant child before he could further embarrass his Adar, who was, by the time, blushing furiously.

"I bet your Adar says lots of things, child, but I'm sure he, too, tells you that weapons must not be unsheathed or wielded inside a tent or a cabin, doesn't he?"

The child lowered his head, now, recognizing the point.

"And I'm sure he also reminds you that you must not draw another elf's weapons without his consent, I know he does, for he's a great warrior, and all warriors know that rule..."

"I want to be a warrior, too…" the youngster said softly, looking properly chastised now.

"I'm sure you will be a good one, "Ereinion said, pushing them firmly before him and back to the crowded part of the tent where everybody pretended to be very busy looking another way. "But now, I'd appreciate if you would put an end to what brought you here. Lord Elros, please, I expect that you meet with these young advisors, for they have an interesting proposal for your wood supply. Lord Erestor will go with you and put down what agreements you reach, in your tent! now! Elros, if you please! Lord Erestor… lady Galadriel, would you be kind enough to escort your cousins to a quiet place where they won't be disturbed?" he pleaded silently that she would comply.

"Of course my lord," she said, curtsying briefly in front of him, "come Ingil, I'm sure they shall take your needs into account..." and with an amused glance around, she pushed her cousins in front of her and walked past the expectant crowd, followed at safe distance by Erestor, Elros and the three children.

"Now, my lords," Ereinion addressed the rest of his unruly council, " Please take away those maps and come up with something more accurate, taking into account all the needs that have been expressed here… lord Elrond will act as secretary and will make sure that you work as a team, and please, do not invade my tent again until you have something to show," he added sternly, fixing Celebrimbor's protest with a stern glance. "That's all, you're dismissed…" he answered their bows patiently as they paraded obediently before him and outside.

"Now, Lord Gundaghâl, please accept my apologies for all... this..." he said, waving around unhappily. "Lord Celeborn here shall meet with you, if he is not otherwise engaged," he asked, casting a pointed look towards the Sindarin lord, "and will share all your worries about the eastern lands. They want to travel East to Hadhodrond," he addressed Celeborn's questioning glance, "and he wants to know what elven and edain realms they might cross on their way, as well as any _other_ dangers they might face on their way. You're the most knowledgeable elf in camp in those matters, Lord Celeborn, and I guessed you would like to exchange information with Lord Gundaghâl, Lord of Belegost," he added pointedly.

"It'll be my pleasure, Lord Gundaghâl," Celeborn answered cautiously, taking in all the implications in Ereinion's words. "Shall we meet in my tent?"

"You can join in the architects' debate later on, my lord," Ereinion smiled, seeing the longing in the dwarf-lord's face, "I doubt they shall get to an agreement anytime soon..."

"You're right, lad, " the dwarf laughed out loud, "After you, lord Celeborn!"

"Lord Oropher will join you, too," Ereinion added, carefully studying the still blushing elf, "as self-declared representative of a group of sylvan elves, he may be interested in your debates," he said slowly, grimacing slightly at the astonished looks both Sindarin lords threw his way. "I expect a fully detailed report of this meeting, Lord Celeborn," he added, and Celeborn nodded briefly before leading his companions out, bowing at Finarfin and Cirdan.

"It wasn't all that difficult to get rid of them," he jested lamely, turning his attention to the Shipwright. "Forgive me if I had promised to join youfor something, my lord, but I must now meet with my king," Ereinion said softly to Cirdan, who was standing by the breakfast table, an amused look upon his bearded face.

"I see you have everything under control," the mariner answered, putting a reassuring hand upon his foster son's shoulder. " So I'll go and try to talk Olvárin and Ingil back to sanity.." he said, grimacing slightly. "I'll be in the shipyards if you need me, my lord, " he added, bowing lightly and stepping out.

Ereinion breathed in deeply and turned resolutely to face the dreaded confrontation with his uncle and High King.

"My lord…" he began, kneeling before Finarfin.

**TBC**

**Notes: **

(1) This is a strictly _PU_ (personal universe) piece sleeping deep inside my Pc's hard disk. As far as the outline goes, a group of Noldorin exiles –including relatives and close friends- helped Finrod erect the tower of Barad Nimras in the havens during their first years in ME, before the completion of Nargothrond and Gondolin. Fingon met his wife there

(2) Hadhodrond: elven for Khazad-Dûm; later Moria, the legendary city of the dwarves in the East.

(3) Lord Azaghâl, Lord of Belegost, he led the dwarven armyin the Nirnaeth Arnoediad and was killed by Glaurung.

(4) Gil-galad means "star of radiance". Oropher came across this other less fortunate epéssë which means "pebbles of radiance."


	7. Flying words

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**A/N: **Many thanks to gentle readers and reviewers and apologies for the delay. A bad cold, more aggravating because of the ongoing heat wave, and the finishing touches to my other story are to blame, as well as I, of course. I hope you enjoy.

_**7. Flying words**_

_**In which Círdan wonders about his charge's lack of subtlety, Celeborn tires of words and Oropher delves in dwarven treasures**_

"Take this, you don't want to run the risk of verifying the accuracy of that legend…"

The young king of the Noldor managed a wan smile as he lifted his head from its resting place upon his knees. He took the proffered leather strap and tied back the unruly raven locks that whipped at his tear-streaked face.

"Is it true, then?" he asked in a hoarse voice, as the Shipwright took a seat by his side upon the exposed rock.

"Who knows? Círdan answered with his customary grumpiness, fixing his gaze on the slightly ruffled sea, watching it become incensed by Arien's proximity.

Círdan was a wise elf, the most ancient of those who still dwelled in Middle Earth, and had learned long ago that everything would come to its appointed end, sooner or later. He had seen his own world founder when his eagerness to reach the blessed realm was hindered by Ulmo's designs.

He had stood upon a cliff for years uncounted, alone, facing the sea, praying to the Lord of Waters for mercy, until he came to accept that his fate was to remain in Middle Earth. As the legend had it among the Teleri, his silvery hair, tired of floating unheeded in the relentless winds, had stuck to his fair face and had started growing there, encouraged by the endless tears of the stranded and anguished elf.

When he had returned to his people, bearded as the strangest creature yet to be born, he had been shrouded in an inner calm and an air of confidence that had never since deserted him, the certainty of one who has seen the end of all things and has beheld the uttermost hope beyond it. (1)

"I heard about your stallion," he added after a short time in his low, harsh speech, "I'm sorry, lad," he offered, patting the youngster's shoulder clumsily. The stable master's report had prompted Círdan to go in search of his charge, an easy task, since the young king had shown a penchant for heights early in his life.

"He saved my life thrice..." Ereinion sighed in a cracked voice. _And I failed to save his, as well as many others'. _The unsaid words hung between them in the evening's breeze, and Círdan could do nothing but pressing comfortingly upon the bony shoulder and hoping that he would find the strength to overcome the guilt, as he always did.

"How was the rest of your day?" the young king asked after another stretch of companionable silence, in a steadier voice.

"Not bad." Círdan leaned to rest his back upon a rock. "Let me inform you, my king, that we have been invaded…" he added in his offhanded way.

"Olvárin's people, I know,"

"Do you?"

"Why, I noticed…"

"Shrewd boy..."

"I learnt from the best..."

"Now you're being impertinent..."

"Never meant to, my lord…. Shall I take it, then, that Olvárin overcame his anger? I knew of your diplomatic skills, but this surpasses every other deed, let me tell you..."

"You would know! No, I wouldn't say that much. Let's better say that... given that their prince had disembarked… the rest of his crew understood that they were to follow…Have I ever told you that groaning is unbecoming in a king?" he added at the dismayed sounds coming from Ereinion.

"Is that good or bad? What about Olvárin?

"To your first question, I'm not all that sure. They're like a plague, swarming everywhere. I sent some to our shipyards, maybe they can teach Elros the difference between _timber _(2) and good wood to which you'll entrust your crew's safety on a long sail..."

Ereinion could not hold back a smile at Círdan's ranting. There were few issues that managed to unsettle the shipwright, and that was one of those.

"As of Olvárin…well, provided he survives the unduly harsh punishment you delivered to him, I am sure he'll be too tired to attempt murdering Elros for a second time… what are you laughing about, young one?"

"I'd have loved to see Olvárin's face as Ingil explained his family tree to him…did you know that Ingil always carries along parchment and quill?"

"Does he?" Círdan's hairy brows attempted escape.

"Why, yes! I saw him upon the field! He would take out his writing stuff and start putting down or drawing everything that struck him as new..."

"He must have needed a whole army to carry his designs, then…"

"You're being sarcastic, my lord Shipwright..."

"Sarcastic? Why, one would be tempted to say they have nothing in Valinor by the way he looks at everything… It's surprising he didn't manage to get himself killed…"

"You saw today how fast he is… so, why was Olvárin that enraged?"

"Oh!" Círdan extended his long legs and sighed, fighting to control his mirth. "As Elros said, they, I mean, he and two or three of his dim-witted men, took a boat and sailed very close to Olvárin's fleet. The mast of their boat "caught" fire, somehow, and it started burning with a black smoke, undoubtedly fanned by their clumsy efforts to put it out by throwing more flammable substances at it…."

Círdan stopped his account to settle down his long beard, which was flying uncomfortably in the eastern wind, flapping against Ereinion's face, who knew better than to complain. Satisfied with his foster son's stoicism, Círdan continued his tale placidly.

"_Chance _had it that they were sailing all too close to Olvárin's ship when they started crying something along the lines of _"Fire, the ship's on fire!"_. You were there, it was your tent they almost flooded, so you can guess what Olvárin and Celeborn, and Olvárin's crew, did next. Do you find this amusing, young one?" he added sternly, fixing Ereinion with a glare his foster son knew only too well, as he tried to stifle an undignified chuckle.

"No, my lord, I don't; now half of the camp thinks that I ordered that silliness…"

"I don't think so, it was too clumsy, even for your standards..."

"My thanks, lord Círdan, your support is comforting, as always…"

Despite the mild, affectionate sarcasm, Círdan needed not see the grateful look in the grey eyes to know that the young one was actually feeling reassured. They understood each other, and they had grown to appreciate, why, even love, each other through the years. Detached bantering was the best way to uplift the king's spirits, Círdan had discovered long ago.

Anyway, he wouldn't spoil the amused smile by asking him why Olvárin had thought that he had ordered that silliness on the first place. He had heard the story and had felt deeply for his charge. He was used to it, after all, Círdan thought ruthlessly, although it had been some time now, since someone had blamed the young Noldo for his father's misdeeds.

"So, how was your meeting with Finarfin?"

"Oh." Círdan feared that tone. "As expected, I suppose. At least... I didn't embarrass myself more than usual..." he answered at last.

"Did you call him G_olodh_? Stone–eater?"

"No…"

"You're learning, then," Círdan patted him reassuringly, "now, tell me how it went..."

"Mmm…first, I told him that…I would disobey his orders again if the chance arose…No, wait! I told him that I acknowledged him as my High King, but that I had sworn to protect and serve all elves, I mean, you know that, Círdan, there were more than Noldorin subjects in Balar and Sirion when I became High King, whatever it is that it means," he added with hardly contained bitterness. "So," he kept on, forcing his tone to neutrality," I told him that I knowingly disobeyed him for the well being of my people."

"And..."

"Well, he seemed to accept it, although, now that I come to think of it, maybe I shouldn't have started by saying that I would disobey him again…"

"It might have helped your case, yes, if you hadn't..." Círdan agreed.

"Then, I told him that… I... would grant his daughter any position she might desire, but that I would never defer the kingship to her... are you feeling well, Círdan?"

"Yes. Why on Arda did you say that?" the mariner had almost choked and was fighting to recover his breath.

"Oh…" he sounded a bit ashamed, "Celebrimbor feared…he said that she might... Well, it doesn't matter, anyway…"

"I see." Círdan was beginning to understand some of the subtle signs he had glimpsed back in Ereinion's tent. _Last night's conversation must have been tense_, he thought.

"Well, the king choked, too. I told him that, unfit as he might find me for the kingship, I intended to fulfil my duty to all those I had sworn to protect to the bitter end."

"Well said, lad! What did he do, then?"

"Mmm, first, he drank a long draught, and then he did that waving thing with his hand… why didn't you teach me that, Círdan?"

"What did he _say, _Ereinion!" Círdan's thin patience was apparently reaching its end, _he's spending too much time around Ingil, it seems! _he thought in exasperation.

"Oh! He said that he would like to have me back, for my grandmother's sake, (3) and that he would also have his daughter back, even if that meant that the would have to drag along her stiff-necked husband, because his wife would be destroyed to learn that none of their five children would return to them, but that he respected our decision…I pitied him, then," he added softly.

Círdan smiled inwardly. He credited Ereinion's line for his traits, but he relished seeing how he had helped such good qualities evolve in the young king. His great heart was one of those things he was proud of.

"And then… the conversation ended… somehow...abruptly… I fear..." His tactlessness and lack of subtlety, on the other side, Círdan wasn't entirely sure whom to credit.

"What happened?" he asked with a long-suffering sigh.

"It wasn't my fault Círdan!"

Offering excuses in advance wasn't a good sign. Círdan groaned. "What happened?"

"I just…reminded him…"

"Celebrimbor." Círdan said flatly. "Ereinion..."

"Just let me explain! He said we were the two only remaining members of his family in middle earth and I told him that there was another… Well, he blanched; he stood up, pierced me with that blazing gaze of his and stormed out…" he added in dismay.

"I'm not going to ask you why you support Celebrimbor with such vehemence. Just be careful, Ereinion."

"He's my relative, Círdan. And he's being constantly shunned. The Fëanorians distrust him, the Doriathrim would have his head, and even the survivors of Sirion suspect him for he was in Balar when Maedhros attacked. He's not the easiest of elves to get along with, but I know how he feels, and it is my duty to support him."

"He was a kinslayer on the first place, Ereinion, do not forget that..."

"So was my father." The stubbornness of Finwë's line was there, in the small frown between his eyes. "And you granted him forgiveness and offered him your friendship…"

"Yes," Círdan sighed after a moment in which both locked eyes. "And see how I'm rewarded," he added provokingly, standing up and extending his hand to pull the king up along. "It'll take us about ten sun-rounds to build that fleet, by the way…" he added in a conversational tone.

"My lord?"

"You have ten sun-rounds to make a good king out of Elros."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the elf best suited for the job, lad, let's go back," he added, smiling at the pleased looked upon his foster son's face. Things wouldn't be easy, he thought, carefully stepping down the rocky cliff, but Ereinion would certainly do his best, and Círdan would make sure that was more than enough.

000 oo 00

"A word with you, Lord Celeborn?"

_Another?_ Celeborn thought wearily, rolling up the parchments and clearing the desk. He had endured more words than he had expected, that day. Oropher and the dwarf-lord had started bickering like two old crows quarrelling over an unattainable prize the moment they entered Celeborn's tent, and had not stopped fighting as he changed his soaked garments, and during the tiresome discussion. 

Despite Oropher's efforts, the conversation had ended up being useful, he thought as he rolled up the maps they had come to draft and the various notes about the lands to the east.

"I must meet Ereinion, now, I promised to brief him on the agreements." Celeborn was not sure whether to be thankful or resentful towards the king for tricking him into that meeting, but he did not intend to neglect his duty in any case.

"No, wait!" Oropher grabbed his arm. "You cannot!"

"Why?" Celeborn freed himself from his friend's grasp, put the parchments and maps under his arm and opened the tent flap. Oropher followed after reluctantly.

"Celeborn, trust me… they are cheating us..." he added in a soft whisper, looking around as if fearing prying ears.

"Cheating us? Who?" Celeborn had to step aside due to an unusually intense flow of people in camp. "What's going on?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"You noticed, too? They seem familiar to me…" Oropher said, his voice turning ominous.

Celeborn looked around in wonder, studying the swarming crowds that seemed to flood the camp. Two or three silver heads served to dispel his concerns, though.

"Oh, I see," he smiled, "those are Olvárin's people, they'd have disembarked, eventually..."

"Wise decision, " Oropher said gloomily, "they might have been burnt alive by his orders…"

"Ereinion's?" Celeborn's brows raised almost on their own accord. "I don't think so..." he started slowly.

"Why!" Oropher was incensed. "You heard Olvárin. You surely don't mean he was lying…."

Celeborn sighed. He remembered well Olvárin harsh words that morning and Ereinion's hurt expression, but he seriously doubted that the Noldo had come to order that.

"Besides, his father was one of those who did it before, wasn't he? Why wouldn't he, then?" Oropher added angrily.

"Oh, yes!" Celeborn's patience was growing thin. "Everybody knows the tale, he burnt his own ship at Alqualondë and crossed the ice on foot with his kin..." he said with undisguised sarcasm.

"Why that doesn't surprise me?" Oropher said thoughtfully. "Wasn't he too, that dumb one who went alone and unaided to Thangorodrim and challenged Morgoth into single combat over that handless, bloody Fëanorian? Wait, how did it go? he survived, didn't he?"

"To the point, Oropher, " Celeborn refrained from enlightening his friend on Noldorin history with a suffering sigh.

"The point is that the boy king and the dwarf are holding out on us, and they now know what you know, but we do not know what they know. I have my sources, Celeborn," he added hurriedly before Celeborn could express his scepticism other than raising his brows, "and I know for sure that the dwarf lord has maps of secret elven realms to the East and that he, together with _Brith-Galad_ are plotting to overcome them and put the peredhel in charge... well, this I guess," he added honestly, "but since he allowed me to be present in the talks with the dwarf, it is clear that he did not expect anything significant to be revealed… All I need is a bit more time, Celeborn, don't go to your king now..."

"He's not my king!" Celeborn answered before thinking.

"Then, help your people, my friend. Give me time to find out..."

Celeborn had the feeling that he was being manoeuvred. On the other hand, though, he truly trusted Oropher's judgement.

"What are you asking of me?" he said warily, dodging another bunch of overexcited, roaming Teleri mariners.

When Oropher ended his explanations, they were almost before the dwarf's tent and he had no way of escaping his friend's masterfully laid trap, as the dwarf lord exited it with his proud stance, looking every inch as smug as…a dwarf who's cheating Sindarin elves, Celeborn had to admit to himself, his suspicions raising a point or two.

"I thought you were to meet with your king, now, Lord Celeborn" the dwarf asked in a not wholly unpleasant way.

_He's. Not. My. King. _Celeborn thought in sharp Cirth as he composed a mild smile. "I was, lord Gundaghâl, but there are some things I'd like to verify with you, first, so, if you don't mind, I'll walk with you for a while… where are you going?" he asked conversationally, winking at Oropher, who bowed low and walked away.

000 oo 00

Finarfin's incensed pacing had taken him, not wholly unexpectedly, to the place he had been avoiding since he had left Ereinion's tent in an unusual show of bad temper that morning. He had tried to distract himself, checking with his troop commanders about the supplies for the return trip and the advances made in identifying names and family lines of those of Noldorin descent travelling to Eressëa.

Many of those returning had unknown relatives in Valinor, and Finarfin knew all too well that a grandchild or a great grandchild would be a more than welcome surprise for grieving families who would be seeing few of the family members that had followed Fingolfin's hosts returning. (4)

The thought had burnt upon his mind as he considered his own mother, his wife, and his brother's wife's bereavement.

And Ereinion's words stung him again.

And he remembered then Nerdanel's sad, resigned face the last time he had seen her, as she watched the Silmaril on Eärendil's ship, a mixture of relief, revulsion and deep longing upon her deep eyes.

With a sharp order to accelerate the proceedings, he left his tent and went for a walk, in an attempt to calm his reeling thoughts and find the right course of action.

The sight of Ingil trying to put a semblance of order in the Teleri crews' unruly invasion of the huge camp made him smile. _My mother won't forgive me if I leave Ingil behind…_ he thought amusedly, walking deep into the forest to avoid the turmoil in the busy camp.

And now he was where he had sworn not to set foot, in the fëanorian corner of that mixed encampment. Finarfin entered the silent area with a scowl, as a banner carrying Fëanaro's fiery seal rippled smoothly over his head. He could not avoid a reluctant pleasure, though, at the sight of a well ordered and rationally arranged camp. There were milestones at the crossings, with clearly identified signals leading to the different areas.

Workshops were built on stone, and set apart from the residential areas, to avoid fumes spreading towards the area where tents and cabins stood. Wellstones were carefully carved, and ditches and channels carried clear, freshwater to every corner of that neat camp. Despite all his misgivings, Finarfin's Noldorin mind felt almost at home at that familiar sight. He easily found his way towards the hugest workshop; the one he guessed would be Celebrimbor's.

Without knocking, he pushed open the wooden door, and could not hold back an amazed gasp at the sight that greeted him.

Six pairs of blazing eyes returned his amazed stare as six pairs of hands fought clumsily to hide what could not be hidden from the High King's discerning gaze.

As he got used to the dim light inside the workshop, Finarfin took in other details, and finally let his eyes rest on the face of the tallest of the six.

"A word with you, Lord Celebrimbor," he said sternly, turning his back and stepping outside to the light of the sun and the gentle breeze.

"My lord," a tense if beautiful voice shook him from his contemplation, "I can explain…" Finarfin waved him to silence curtly and nodded to a clean path that wounded its way towards the close forest and away from the workshops. They walked in silence for a while and then Finarfin stopped and turned to face Celebrimbor. He stared into fiery eyes that met his unwaveringly, and took in the pain, the remorse, the uncertainty, but also the pride and ruthless determination that were the mark of his line.

"I…I assume that you don't intend to return to Eressëa..." he said sternly. Celebrimbor didn't move or acknowledge his words.

Finarfin sighed, trying to control his exasperation. "If you want my opinion, it is a good decision," he added.

"Because it solves your many problems?" Celebrimbor could not hold back his tongue, his mouth twisting in a contemptuous smirk as he added, "my lord?" in a clearly mocking tone.

"Because it gives you the chance to redeem yourself beyond the Valar's granted and wholly undeserved forgiveness, you spoiled brat of a bad excuse for his father's talents!" Finarfin's unexpected fit of temper shocked Celebrimbor in place and made him blush as he bowed his head.

"You have a grandmother and a mother, too, that will be glad to learn that you're alive but shall feel better for the fact that you remain here, and pledge to serve your king loyally and lay your life down for him should the need arise, to atone for your misdeeds and for those of your father!" Finarfin wondered that his voice sounded firm as he finally managed to hint at Curufin and Celegorm's traitorous deed, the actual reason why he had been shunning Celebrimbor. "Am I clear?"

"You are, my lord," Celebrimbor's voice was little more than a whisper, and this time he could not meet the blazing eyes of the enraged and grieving king.

Finarfin fixed him in his glare until he felt he could mange his breathing and calm his temper. "I'll be glad to carry back messages and presents, if you have some that you want to be consigned to your family, Celebrimbor…"

"Will you…deliver them, my lord?" he asked faintly.

Finarfin exhaled and closed his eyes briefly. "I cannot promise, nephew," he said coarsely, "but I'll try to…for they, much as you, are innocent of your father's deeds," he finally managed through only partially clenched teeth.

"You have my deepest thanks, my lord," Celebrimbor bowed and then kneeled before his king, but Finarfin held his arm and lifted him up.

"It is not to me to whom you're indebted, but to the King whom you shall swear to serve. And rest assured that should you ever dare betray him, I'll chase you to the very halls of waiting and make sure your punishment will make Morgoth feel he's got the best lot!" For a moment he feared that Celebrimbor's head would fall off its hinges, so he put both hands upon the feänorian's shoulders to make him stop nodding.

"Regarding what I've just glimpsed inside your forge..." he added sternly.

"My, lord, I can explain, I have been…"

"You'll hear from me, Lord Celebrimbor," Finarfin said sternly, and with a curt nod, he walked away, feeling both relieved and sad.

000 oo 00

Erestor's sharp senses had been honed through long years in the forests of drowned Beleriand. A proven hunter, as well as a fell warrior, he knew how to wait for his prey to make a mistake, how to melt in the forest and disappear from sight, how to hold back his breath and remain unmoving, ready to fall upon his unsuspecting quarry, whom, for now, seemed quite busy freeing himself from a tangle of cords that flew around the open flap of a tent.

"Pinching from an allied lord's belongings is a hanging offence among dwarves, Lord Oropher," he said gleefully, stepping out from nowhere to stand beside the entangled Sindarin lord.

"I'mnot…" Oropher grunted, fighting with the cords. "Will you help me, Erestor?"

"There," Erestor smiled, freeing him, "now, shall I take you before our king, or rather before the allied lord whose tent you were plundering..."

"I'm not plundering!" the short-tempered Sindarin lord seemed ready to explode, even as Erestor made an irritatingdissaproving noise with his tongue.

"Your manners, my lord. Iheard that you had received lessons from a certain dwarf-lord, but surely that wasn't enough…now, no wonder your son was raiding the king's tent… no offence meant," Erestor added quickly at the deathly look that crossed Oropher's eyes " he's a fine young lord, I'll refrain myself from commenting about you family," he added, "if you kindly explain why on Arda were you trying to provoke an incident between us and the dwarven colonies east and west?"

Erestor's voice had now reached the point of freezing, and Oropher knew better that to take him lightly.

"You're a Nandorin elf, Erestor,"

"Thanks for reminding me, Oropher..." They had walked to a secluded area behind some tents, a place free of Telerin mariners, and had sat down uncomfortably upon the ground.

"And you spent many years in Menegroth enjoying Elu's hospitality…"

"Yes, alas that we did not enjoy his timely help instead," Erestor added coldly.(5)

"Whatever. " Oropher cleared his throat, furiously searching for another approach. "The dwarf is cheating on us, Erestor, I know that. I'd say that Bri…" Erestor's cold glance convinced him to change words on the spot, "the king knows his plan, too."

"Oh, does he?"

"Hear me out, Erestor! " he pleaded. "He's a Noldorin lord, no matter what Círdan and you want to believe, and now he's allied himself with those peredhil and the dwarf. They know of scattered elven realms, the dwarf has shown the maps to your king, and…"

"Wait, wait, wait...how do you know this?" Erestor interrupted him. "You must tell me first, if you want me to trust you."

"I don't need your trust," Oropher said regally. "I didn't plunder, and I was only searching for maps, for I intend to travel east with my people and settle down away from a Noldorin lord who is betraying us and keeping information away from us. I just... overheard a conversation!"

"I see…" Erestor nodded, as he began to suspect. "I'm ready to forget that I saw you crawling out of Lord Gundaghâl's tent, Oropher, which could be considered a most serious offence, I remind you.." Oropher bit his lip but said nothing. "In exchange, " Erestor kept on mercilessly "I want you to go to the shipyards and help your son and his friends teach the edain how to chose and cut down the appropriate trees for their shipbuilding...you wanted to add anything, my lord?"

"Your generosity shall be remembered, lord Erestor, " Oropher grunted as he bowed stiffly and walked away, muttering to himself.

Erestor watched him depart with an amused smile and then walked to a well known tent.

"Elrond," he called, entering the peredhel's tent with a cheerful smile, "I was wondering about some secretmaps of the eastern lands…"

**TBC**

**Notes:**

(1) In HoME 11, Last Writings, "_Círdan", _Tolkien says that the Shipwright longed to depart to the Blessed Realm and that he arrived late to the shores because he had been looking for Elwë. He then turned his skill to making ships and vowed to sail, alone, if need must be, to reach the blessed light of Aman and his nearest kin. But Ulmo spoke to him and commanded him to stay. I found this last note especially poignant, for we tend to see Círdan as an elf contented with his lot, but this story gives him, in my opinion, a deeper meaning, that of one who has to stay because he has a mission. It also says that Ulmo showed him many things yet to become, and thus he became the most enlightened elf in ME.

(2) I think it is about time I explained this. Elros and his men use _"timber"_ as a general term for wood as a building material, but Círdan demands a bit more respect for what the trees are offering.

(3) This grandmother is Anairë, Fingolfin's wife and mother of Fingon and Turgon, who remained in Valinor.

(4) As you may remember, there was much mixing between exiles and grey elves both in Vinyamar-Gondolin and in Nargothrond, so there might be many survivors who had Noldorin relatives back in Aman.

(5)You may remember, too, that _this_ Erestor is a survivor of Denethor's army. They were surrounded by orcs during the first battle of Beleriand, and Elu's help arrived too late.


	8. Before the festival

**Disclaimer: **see chapter 1

**A/N. **Many thanks to kind reviewers. Those who leave a signed review I e-mail back. The rest are welcome and thanked here. A big hug and another movie wink to Redheredh, because she picked out the first one in chapter 6… Hope you all enjoy.

**8. Before the festival**

_**In which some days have passed and everybody is busy hiding something from someone.**_

_A week after; midyear's eve _

There was only one thing Círdan enjoyed above building ships, and it was sailing them.

He was in a good mood, then, as he sat before his tent in that glorious midyear's eve sunset, shaking his long silver mane and positioning himself to allow Arien's last rays dry his wet hair, because he had just returned from a three days' trip in which he had explored those new waters. Never had the ships of the Teleri sailed that south, and he had enjoyed travelling along the coast and chartering the unknown lands, the tall cliffs, the hidden beaches, the grasslands, the forests that at places peered into the serene waters of the many channels that pierced the abrupt shoreline to the east.

They had discovered thriving fisheries and sighted plenty of game, and those were good news indeed, as providing food for such number of people, as well as supplies for those about to depart, was becoming a cumbersome task.

He had been glad, above all, to leave behind the strained atmosphere in camp. Everybody had looked strangely on edge since that eventful, crowded council. Círdan had been amused to see Oropher joining his son in teaching the edain care for the wood, apparently on his own accord, and had not managed to hold back a raucous laughter when he learned that Ereinion had accepted Olvárin's excuses for the Telerin prince's unseemly invasion of his tent and had kindly asked him to oversee the edain's ship building project for a time in return, much to Elros' dismay.

Erestor's creative and subtle disciplining methods seemed to have seeped into the young king, Círdan thought with amusement, as he greeted Merenel, one of his advisors, who was ready to update him on what had come about during his short absence.

"Everything's in order for tonight's celebrations, Círdan, seafood, dead wood, and wine. The King of the Noldor was only too willing to have their bilges open for us…oh! And I forgot to tell you that we have now five dwarves in residence… Lord Gundaghâl sent for his guards, which apparently had been camping out there in the forest since his arrival and were becoming _restless_… It has been one of Erestor's most successful diplomatic missions to date," the other elf laughed out loudly.

"Shall I ask him about it?" the shipwright asked amusedly. He knew that wouldn't be necessary, seen how all the meaningful information converged to him as if impelled by an invisible current drifting across the camp.

"I'd suggest that you waited until he has tasted the king's wine," Merenel snorted, " for your own safety".

Círdan was about to tell him that he never feared for his safety when the sight of Elrond leaving his tent conspicuously carrying a large roll of parchment under his arm caught his attention.

"What are they doing, Merenel?" Elrond and Erestor's continuous comings and goings around the camp pretending to hide great sheets of parchment had awakened Círdan's curiosity before he left, and they seemed to keep up with whatever game they were playing at.

"I wish I knew," the advisor answered, not even trying to disguise his bafflement. "They've been at it for almost a week, and I cannot decipher what the game is about..." he complained.

Before Círdan could share his own suspicions they were rendered speechless by an outraged roar that escaped the King's tent, not far away from where they were sitting.

"Enough!" Ereinion was saying, and a heartbeat later he stormed out of his tent and marched forth with determined steps towards the forest.

"Lord Ingil? Olvárin? Oropher? The dwarf?" Merenel was merrily ticking off the possible causes for Ereinion's anger, as one of the captains got out of the king's tent with a chagrined expression upon his face.

"Enlighten me, please," Círdan said placidly, as he started braiding his long mane, sufficiently dried by Arien's rays, and leaned back, ready to be amused by the tale of his charge's tribulations.

ººº 000 ººº

Ereinion strode into the glade, his temper showing in the tense way he carried himself. His eyes glared with half contained exasperation, but Celeborn could discern something else; wariness, betrayal, and raw hurt, the same he had glimpsed in the young Noldo's face when Olvárin had chased him from his ships days ago.

The Lord and the Lady stood up reluctantly, disentangling themselves from each other, or almost.

"Ereinion," the Lady nodded evenly.

"I expected a report of your meeting with the dwarf-lord, Lord Celeborn," the king's voice was controlled yet he could not fully hide his anger, "a week ago," he added, bowing to the Lady as he acknowledged her greeting.

"Oropher wanted some time to..."

"Oropher?" the king all but spat the name. "Forgive me, Lord Celeborn," he continued with undisguised scorn, "I hadn't realized that you bowed to Oropher's authority…"

"I don't," Celeborn's tone of voice was cold as ice. Galadriel tensed. Few had ever seen her wise lord enraged, but he was getting very close to it now, she thought, wondering what hid behind Ereinion's provoking attitude.

"I recall asking to be informed of the result of your meeting," Ereinion kept on in a more controlled tone, "And I can swear that you nodded, if slightly, to me. If you did not intend to report to me, at least you should have had the guts to say so!"

Galadriel felt the spasm of anger that crossed Celeborn's frame all of a sudden, and held on to his hand steadily.

"You are insulting me, young one," Celeborn said slowly, "I've just said that Oropher asked for some more time before informing you…"

"I may be young and inexperienced, but I'm not stupid, Lord Celeborn," Ereinion said in a serious voice, still addressing him formally, "Oropher wanted more time to gather a group of followers and come to me as leader of a separatist group that shall demand to travel east, not that I would ever oppose to that!" he added heatedly, "but he intends to show that he's more informed and capable than I am, taking advantage of what the dwarf may have told you about the lands to the east!" he added very seriously.

"I do not care if you make me appear as a naive and ignorant young one in front of my father's uncle," he kept on pointedly, "but I will not allow anyone to undermine the trust and confidence of my people for their own purposes! I put my trust upon you, Lord Celeborn, I granted the two of you access to this information and now it is being used against me!" he added hoarsely, breathing heavily.

"How do you know that?" Celeborn inquired, his eyes narrowed, his eyes fixed on the king's.

"I do not have spies, if that's what worries you," Ereinion answered haughtily, "but you must remember that two thirds of the troops that follow my command are Sindar and Wood elves, for Eru's sake, Celeborn, what did you think Oropher would do with this information, while you withheld it from me? He has been spreading word around the camp!" By the shocked look in Celeborn's face, Ereinion understood that he had been well intentioned, and despite his anger, he acknowledged his innocence.

"I thought… I thought he needed time to draft a plan…" Celeborn said softly, shaking his head, "I never meant to cause you harm."

"I see," Ereinion said hoarsely, his tense shoulders slumping in sudden defeat. "It is done, now." He turned then to Galadriel, a weary look upon his face. "I told your father that I would grant you whatever position you desired, my lady," he added softly, "and that I would be honoured to count both of you among my counsellors, for it is said that you are wise and experienced in matters of ruling…I'd never let my pride prevent me from asking for help, if it is for the well-being of my people, but, since your wisdom and counsel have been denied to me twice, I shall not be fool enough to keep asking for what won't be granted, my lord and lady, so please consider yourselves freed from any allegiance that you might have felt, if ever," he added bitterly. "By your leave," he bowed slightly and walked away.

"I must talk to Oropher," Celeborn groaned some time after Ereinion had left.

"You better do it before I find him, " his wife agreed, her voice deceptively mild. "I'll find my father and ask him what was all that about…" she added with a wicked smile Celeborn did not like at all.

ººº 000 ººº

"… A place where we can lead our life as we want to, away from those stone-eaters, Noldorin lords, away from wars and weapons, and bustling shipyards and noisy, smoky forges and smelly fisheries, and tales of vain glory to cover tears for mourned lost ones…"

The green elves had built up their "house of words" (1) not very deep into the forest to the western side of the encampment, in a shady glade surrounded by mighty trees. It was a wooden, square structure, covered by leaves and open on its four sides, presently full of elves, male and female, and even children, assembled there and listening intently to Oropher's inspired speech. Few heads turned to greet Celeborn as he approached the last rows silently.

"I offer you a new land, and freedom, and wide forests where the Noldor have never set their stomping feet; forests where orcs have never been sighted and evil is only a bad memory, where our friends and ancestors, those who forsook the Great March, still dwell in peace as our forefathers did by the waters of Cuiviénen…"

"What's wrong with this land?" an elf not far from where Celeborn stood asked aloud. "There are forests aplenty, fresh water, game, mild climate, and our friends and relatives are here…"

"As well as a Noldorin King,_" _Oropher spat. "You know what that means; quarrels, arguments, fights for power, expansion and war.They killed our people and ransacked our cities…what do we owe them, after all?"

"They protect us, and fought for us, too," a voice said.

"And they taught us some things. I used to live in Nargothrond before the dragon came, and we learnt many useful things about stone carving, and forging and ancient lore…"

"The King has brought fresh water to the encampment… "

"And the army follows his command, even Sindarin warriors from Doriath, Lord Oropher."

"And he ordered a place arranged for children to play in…"

"He's consulting us where and how we want to build our homes!"

"And he stopped the edain from destroying the forest…"

"His patrols bring in food daily..."

"And helped us build shelters…"

"And Círdan defers to him in most matters… "

Celeborn was fighting back an amused laughter at Oropher's mounting despair. What had begun in a very inspired way was now getting out of control as Ereinion's undeniable organizational skills started to pay off.

"He's allying with dwarves!" Oropher spat out, "and you know what that means!" his voice was almost pleading.

"Good!" A strange elf clad in green stood up then, a feral gleam upon his eyes, "we cannot leave now, then, we must watch them carefully, and if they threaten to betray us… maybe we can flatten them again!" he said, hitting his clenched left fist upon his palm with undisguised excitement.

_He must be one of those wild wood elves from Ossiriand_, Celeborn surmised, those that had politely invited Finrod to move the edain away from their lands or be pin cushioned together with them, the same ones who had helped Beren and the ents "flatten" the dwarves of Nogrod in that renowned battle.

"It is not that we do not agree with you, Lord Oropher, we understand your concern and we share your dreams," an elf Celeborn remembered as scribe or assistant from Elu's court spoke softly, while Oropher lowered his head as if in defeat, "but our people are tired, and hurt, and mourning, and many are not ready to undertake another long and uncertain journey anytime soon..."

"We can rest here for some time, and help our kin build a dwelling among these trees, " another Wood elf spoke.

"It wouldn't be loyal to depart now, when all hands are needed to help settling down…"

That was the reasoning that would win the day, it seemed, as a soft murmur of approval spread gently among that kind crowd, and they began to disperse fluidly.

"We appreciate your efforts, Lord Oropher," a tall elf Celeborn knew by sight and who was held in high esteem even by the unruly wood elves of Ossiriand approached the dejected Sindarin lord, "and I expect that you don't give up. Much more needs to be learned about those lands to the East before moving our people there, but I, for one, look forward to hearing news of what is to be expected there. You'll count with my support then," he added seriously, bowing respectfully to the beaming elf.

"You heard that?" Oropher smiled to Celeborn, "he was not the only one..."

"Have you been holding these meetings for the whole week, Oropher?"

"Why, of course!" Oropher was undaunted by Celeborn's icy tone." I haven't managed to lay hands upon those parchments Elrond and Erestor are guarding so carefully, but I don't need them, I believe…They are ready to follow my lead to the east, all I need is to undercover Ereinion's plot and…"

That gave Celeborn pause. He had actually spied Erestor and Elrond carrying parchments in great secrecy around the camp. What if Oropher was right and Ereinion was making arrangements and decisions without consulting them?

"They despise us, Celeborn, all those Noldor and elves from Aman, and they do not count on us. You've seen that, much as I have, and the dwarf lord has been conspiring with Celebrimbor the whole week… "

"Which are your intentions?" Celeborn asked grimly.

"I intend to move a host as great as it can be assembled to the east, and force _Brith-Galad_ and the dwarf to grant control of the route to us."

"Do you actually know what it is to be found there, apart form Lord Gundaghâl's vague account? These people are right, Oropher, they're tired and shaken and still mourning their lost lands and loved ones, and they do not care for another Great March but for a peaceful land…"

"They won't have it here, Celeborn, you know that much as I do, not with so many Noldorin, and Noldorin descended people here fighting to make their voices heard and their advice heeded. The East is where we come from and where we can find the peace we've been lacking..."

"I'll go inform Ereinion now, " Celeborn said slowly. "Not of your activities," he added hurriedly at his friend's murderous glance, "for I'm sure he already knows. Some, if not most of those who attend your meetings bow to him, Oropher, or have relatives who do, or have fought by his side...or seen him fight. You may convince them to follow you to the East, but not out of spite towards Gil-galad," he warned his friend.

"I don't care," Oropher grunted, avoiding his friend's eyes. "I know that you married one of them, but I still consider that Elu was wrong when he let them enter his kingdom. They brought their doom with them and that ended our peace."

"Resentment is a dangerous feeling, my friend. It is like drinking poison and expecting the other to be infected…"

"Well, I may safely say that I'm not affected by it, then, for I think I've been drinking poison for way too long without consequence, " Oropher shrugged bitterly, "so it is time now to do something more effective. I'll build a great kingdom, Celeborn, and, mark my words, one day the boy king shall bow before me and ask for my help!" he added with undisguised spite.

_And he'll do it willingly for the good of his people, _Celeborn thought, remembering Ereinion's words few moments ago. _Will you be as good king as he is and give it gladly, without grudges, my friend?_ "I'll see you at tonight's celebrations, Oropher," he said loudly, patting his friend's shoulder and walking away.

ººº 000 ººº

"But that's indeed good news, Lord Círdan!" Finarfin was shouting to make himself heard above the din, as many called the musical greeting Ingil and his people offered to Arien every day at her setting. Harps, flutes, pipes but also brass hunting horns, trumpets, cymbals, bells and drums racketed around the camp from their vantage point upon the cliff Ingil had singled out to house his halls, raking at everybody's nerves for what seemed an endless torture and in fact was a matter of few minutes.

With a powerful _crescendo _and a sustained final chord, the mighty clamour the Vanyar called music floated tauntingly in the air before being carried away by a merciful breeze.

"And they say Manwë loves their music!"

"What does Manwë know about music, one has to wonder?"

"Send them back to whence they came…"

"They say he's remaining..."

"Not with his instruments; that I solemnly vow to Ossë..."

Círdan smiled smoothly at Finarfin, disregarding the disrespectful, almost blasphemous critics that reached their ears as they walked the busy camp.

"He says that's how Middle Earth sounds to their fëa," Finarfin offered as means of explanation, throwing in a weak smile to enhance the effect of his unconvincing words.

"Why am I not surprised?" Círdan answered politely, with evil innocence.

"I've heard them play for all my life, and they _make _wonderful music…" Finarfin insisted blandly.

"I'm sure they do," Círdan said placatingly. "I've been told that you offered the wine for tonight's celebrations, that was most generous from your part… or you needed to make room in your bilges, my lord?"

"That, too," Finarfin acknowledged with a guilty smile, "we're making room for dried supplies and fresh water. We're returning in greater numbers…"

"And when do you expect to depart?" Círdan asked, pretending to be exquisitely unconcerned by the King's answer.

"I don't know, Lord Círdan," Finarfin said in a low voice, as he grabbed the Shipwright's arm and guided him to a less crowded area of the camp, away from prying ears. "We're almost done with identifying those who may have relatives in Valinor, whether they leave or they remain, and the gathering of supplies marches well, but now I'm worried that Olvárin's too engaged with helping build that fleet…and his mariners, as you may have noticed, don't seem ready to embark right now, or in the immediate future, not that I fault them," he added thoughtfully.

Círdan had to agree. After two years on board, he was sure even the most seasoned sailor might show signs of rejecting Ossë's songs. Proof of it was the exasperating fact that Olvárin's crews had invaded the camp and had refused to return to their ships even for the night.

"And then, Ingil…"

"Ah, Ingil, " Círdan nodded with a knowing smile, as one who's keeping an amusing secret.

"Yes… you see, I cannot think of what King Ingwë might say… were I to leave his son and heir behind…."

"Well, he's old enough, isn't he?" Círdan asked, pretending ignorance. "If he feels he's needed here…" He was grateful to Finarfin for having taken him to a secluded corner of the camp, for had any of his people heard him say those words he might have found himself in serious trouble.

The efficient, logical, perfect Prince of the Vanyar had managed to exasperate all camp almost to the point of rebellion, as he and his people had begun mingling with deathly accuracy in almost every activity in camp, learning quickly and then offering improvements to the way the green elves cut the trees, the Teleri carried the wood to the shipyards, the Noldor forged tools and built houses and so on. Their daily blare had become a matter of small talk and shared aggravation that was short of causing a steady alliance against their remaining to form, if Erestor's information was accurate.

"My mother would never forgive me… " The troubled king sighed. "But I worry for Ereinion, above all... It seems he doesn't count with a firm support…or much respect from those he's suppose to govern…do you think he'll manage to reunite all elves and have a steady rule?"

"He was crowned High King of the Noldor in exile when news of Turgon's fall arrived. The peoples of Sirion, survivors from Nargothrond and Gondolin bowed to him through their Lord, Eärendil son of Idril. I pledged my allegiance to him and defer to his authority in matters of defence and general well being of all the Quendi…"

"What about the Sindar? The Wood elves?"

Círdan did not want to have this conversation now, and he was losing his thin patience. "Why don't you ask your daughter's husband, Lord Finarfin?" he asked brusquely, and with a curt nod he turned and almost ran away from the puzzled king before Ingil caught up with them.

"Cousin! Have you heard about tonight's celebrations? Olvárin says it is much like the festivals the Teleri hold by the shores of Alqualondë... do you think I should offer my musicians to Círdan?"

"I don't think so, Ingil, " Finarfin grunted, his kind disposition strained to unthinkable limits, "in fact I think you should gag your musicians, pack them in one of our ships and sail away to Valinor to herald our return!" he snapped, taking his leave from his astonished cousin and walking in search of his daughter and her stiff-necked husband.

ººº 000 ººº

The guard posted before Ereinion's tent nodded courteously to Celeborn and kept his place, since the Sindarin Lord was one of those people who had free access to the king at any time of the day or night. Celeborn could not help feeling that he did not deserve such display of trust after that day's conversation, but it seemed that the privilege had not been removed, he thought as he entered the wide tent.

"Ereinion?"

"Lord Celeborn…"

A tired, subdued voice greeted him and Celeborn turned his head to discover the king sitting on the ground before his cot, cross-legged, whetting his long sword under the steady light of one of those fëanorian lamps.

Celeborn bowed slightly before sitting down upon one of the chests that contained the king's belongings, he guessed.

"I… brought you the maps and the notes I composed after our meeting with the dwarf…" he offered softly.

The sharp sound of stone against steel kept on for a moment and then stopped abruptly.

"You truly think me that thick, don't you?" the king asked evenly, barely rising his eyes to meet his guest's.

Celeborn was caught by surprise, but somehow he felt he owed honesty to the young king.

"I think..." he began carefully, "that… I may have trouble seeing you as a grown-up and fully in charge King, yes, " he said with some effort. "I believe I still see you as the stubborn child I met in the Havens…" he added more easily.

That made the trick, and the ghost of a mischievous smile glinted briefly in the serious face. "That wasn't a very fortunate first meeting," he acknowledged calmly, shaking his head as the memories hit him, "but more than a hundred sun-rounds have passed since then, " he observed softly, resuming his task.

Celeborn nodded silently and waited patiently.

"Lord Gundaghâl came to talk to me that very same evening," Ereinion kept on after a short silence. "He told me what you had talked about, drafted the maps for me and offered an unwanted piece of advice that, unfortunately, turned out to be only too accurate, " he sighed thoughtfully.

"It wasn't my intention to slight you or to erase your authority or the trust of your people," Celeborn offered seriously. "I just did what seemed right at the moment, I just thought that Oropher wanted time to dwell deeper into that information…"

"So that he could come and inform me, undoubtedly..." the mocking tone in the youngster's voice was unmistakable but Celeborn forced himself to accept it as well deserved. He must have realized that by himself.

"And Oropher expects to gain the dwarves' goodwill and trust betraying mine thusly?"

At that point, Celeborn considered wiser not to inform the King that Oropher intended to force him and the dwarf-lord to yield control of the route and the forests to the East. Maybe Oropher needed to round up some of his strategies.

"He won't be departing anytime soon, " Celeborn considered that he could offer that piece of information safely, "and he could be persuaded to control his dislike of the dwarves, and offer his cooperation, both to you and to them, I'd say…if it is for his own interest…I mean, the dwarves will be surely helping build the new city…"

"I sorely doubt that…"

"Give him some credit!" Celeborn was tiring of suspicion and resentment. "Oropher may yet learn to overcome his suspicions against the dwarves…"

"Much as you have overcome yours towards the Noldor, despite having married one of us?" the venomous retort came out against the king's own will, and he apologized quickly. A heavy silence fell between them as Celeborn waved away the king's excuses.

"Anyway, we'll never know," Ereinion shrugged at last, putting aside his sword and the whetting stone. "The dwarves won't help build the city," he added softly.

That caught Celeborn by surprise. "But, how... why, I mean, why? He seems to be very interested, and I thought…"

"I cannot pay for their skill, Lord Celeborn," the king said levelly, stretching his long limbs and shrugging as if in apology. "I am no Finrod Felagund, (2) and it wouldn't be wise to become indebted...We'll manage ourselves, anyway," he added with forced enthusiasm, standing up in a swift nimble motion. "It'll take us more time, but we'll eventually come to the same end, I do not doubt our skills," he said with a hopeful smile that somehow broke Celeborn's heart.

"Now, if you let me…I'd like to find something clean to dress for tonight's celebration…"

"Oh I...I'm sorry," Celeborn stood up hurriedly as he suddenly realized that he was sitting upon the king's wardrobe. " I'll see you tonight, then…" he added, taking his leave with a dignified pace as he fought mixed feelings of respect and suspicion towards the king he had not yet acknowledged as his.

ººº 000 ººº

"The designs for the new fleet of the edain..."

"The route to Valinor..."

"A secret plan to have that noisome Vanyar sent back to where he belongs with all his precious warriors…"

"Tonight's menu..."

"I can tell you that, seafood and wine!"

Erestor and Elrond could hardly contain their laughter as they heard a group of elves discussing the contents of their infamous parchment before Elrond's tent. Wagers had been placed around the camp, regarding the contents of that roll of parchment, and they were sure that Oropher was losing sleep over it.

"And now, the last touch," Erestor winked, as Elrond opened the flap for him to exit the tent.

"Lord Gundaghâl!" he called, seeing the dwarf lord walk out from his own tent, flanked by a smug Celebrimbor. "A word with you, if you're so kind!" Erestor said, waving at Elrond to bring the -by that time tattered- roll of parchment. "You, too, Lord Celebrimbor, your opinion shall be of the greatest interest! " he added as they joined both lords in the midst of the camp and spread the mysterious parchment carefully.

None of them noticed that Celeborn had sighted them and had hurriedly stepped back to find shelter behind a tent.

**TBC**

**Notes**

(1_) "House of words"_ My humble contribution to green elves' culture. Many African tribes have a "house of words," a kind of sanctioned, or at times, even hallowed places where quarrels, fights or grudges are peacefully dealt with, and where good news or just amusing tales are shared. As my view on the wood elves is that they were kind of nomadic, not very strictly organized tribes, I took the liberty of giving them this particular feature taken from similar cultures and which, in my mind, could fit in their cultural schemes.

(2) As you may remember, Finrod had carried many treasures from Valinor, and thus he could pay the dwarves that helped him carve out Nargothrond with many riches and wonderful jewels.


	9. Night fires

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**A/N. **Deep apologies for the delay. RL is returning to its usual frenzied self as of late, and all these unruly, stubborn elves refused to be led to where they are meant. As always, heartfelt thanks to kind and patient reviewers. Please, read and enjoy.

**9. Night fires.**

_**In which Celeborn uncovers a plot, the Peredhil share their love for nature, Galadriel and Celebrimbor hold a serious conversation, a dwarf catches fire and the Lord of Waters pays his respects to Ingil Ingwion.**_

The seabird hovered over the camp, executing daring loops, showing off her glistening feathers and her flying abilities, soaring high and then dipping recklessly down, nose first, until she frightened unsuspecting elves by grazing their heads or even their faces with her down feathers before regaining height with a powerful flap of her wide wings.

She chose her targets carefully, though. Experience had taught her that the silver-feathered elves were usually good-humoured and kind, and would laugh at her antics.

Black-feathered ones, though, would either try to turn her into their next meal, or shrill angrily at her.

Golden ones, on the other side… _ah!_ she thought wistfully, gliding elegantly across the summer sky, overseeing the camp in search of another prey. There were golden ones and her Golden One, the one she hoped to see every day at sunset, as he lifted his featherless wings and started making those beautiful sounds that had enthralled her since the very first time. He was the reason why she cruised the camp every evening, returning early from sea and even humbling herself to plain pillaging, as a vulgar gull or other lesser people, in order to snatch a present worth of her chosen one.

However, she would never forgo a good chance for baiting a promising victim, and the silver-feathered one half-crouching behind a tent offered a challenging target, too good to be missed, so she scanned the area carefully and decided to dip in and buzz under his legs in a first–time attempt at what had once almost cost one of her fellow fledglings his life when the elf happened to be standing before a huge stone.

Unfortunately, her elf straightened up and resumed walking before she could coordinate her exercise, and she hardly managed to avoid hitting him witha nervous flap of her wings. She tried to regain her dignity upon a tent pole, shrieking angrily at him, still shaking and with her feathers in complete state of disarray, while the silver-feathered elf advanced a few paces, only to find shelter again behind another tent.

This behaviour piqued the bird's curiosity. Was he stalking some dainty she could snatch and offer to her beloved? She observed the elf carefully, studying his apparently aimless movements, following his hopping with short flights from tent pole to tent pole.

They were approaching a part of the camp she did not like, a place where many black-feathered elves lived in smoke-producing, small-sized stone mounds and where forest birds became less than welcoming. There were boundaries not even a daring, wild, young seabird should cross, not when there was a golden love waiting for her voice to answer his patient, daily courting.

An unexpected noise made her turn her head sharply, her amber eyes widening in surprise. The deep song of the wooden quays welcoming the fishing boats was something she did not anticipate hearing at that time of the day. Fishing boats sailed off well before dawn and returned with their fresh loads as the sun rose; that was how things went.

She hesitated for a moment.

The elf had reached one of those small stone mounds and was now leaning upon it, as if listening.

She made her mind in a split second, crouched slightly and then surged forward and upwards, spreading her mighty wings. In two powerful flaps she reached the stone building.

Her target was almost flat against it and she lost no time, crowning him with a generous dropping before gaining height and flying towards the harbour.

A freshly caught sardine swooped up from the boats recently arrived would be an extraordinary present. Maybe today her Golden one would eventually approach her after their singing.

ººº 000 ººº

As the conversation ended and the four elves dispersed, the blasted parchment conveniently rolled up and safely tucked under Elrond's arm, Celeborn was hit by a paralysing doubt; should he follow Elrond and Erestor, and obtain the cursed parchment by force, or rather pursue the dwarf lord and the accursed Noldorin smith and try to find out what they were plotting?

Both activities were wholly unbecoming, so in the end he decided that he would feel less embarrassed standing trial for stalking the enemy than being charged for attacking kin and friends.

He hunted his prey carefully, crouching behind tents as dwarf-lord and Noldorin smith stopped frequently to discuss a finer point. He followed them into the Fëanorian side of camp without flinching, set on discovering what they were hiding under Celebrimbor's tightly held cloak and behind their conspiring smiles andwinks.

They entered a stone workshop close to the forest, and he stealthily approached its back wall, circling it slowly in search of a window or a small opening from which to peer inside. The door opened suddenly, and he flattened himself against the wall.

He almost froze, then, as he heard his wife's musical voice.

"Never thought I would said that, but this time you've been truly kind, Celebrimbor. I'm proud of you… and very grateful, too," she added in a huskier voice that made Celeborn cringe.

"My pleasure, as always, is to please you, my dear cousin," the Fëanorian answered in his rich, suggestive voice, and Celeborn clenched his fists at his insolence.

"And you do it very well, I must say. Not a word about it, though, cousin," she said warningly, and throwing her cloak around her slender shoulders, she drifted away at a hurried pace.

Celeborn was still fighting his anger, and the urge to bang his head against the stone, when a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder and made him turn.

"Well, well, well," the hated voice said amusedly, "look what we've got here! We did not expect you, Lord Celeborn! Please do come in and join us in our little project..." he said in a voice that wasn't entirely menacing but not wholly reassuring.

That iron fist, hardened by ages of hammer wielding, pushed him effortlessly toward the open door.

"You surely want to wash before explaining yourself, though," the fëanorian added with his languid scorn and an exquisite scowl, waving his hand as if trying to get rid of some disgusting substance while he pushed Celeborn inside his forge, not too kindly, and bolted the door.

ººº 000 ººº

"That's all, my lords, thanks again, I believe we're improving each passing day! Please enjoy, and learn as much as you can. I've been told thatCírdan's people shall play tonight!" Ingil bowed to the group of warriors that joined him dutifully in their music practice every day at sunset.

"Shouldn't we do something about prince Olvárin and his people?"

"What do you mean, Lindalewë?" Ingil asked curiously as they carefully gathered and packed their instruments, which were kept aboard instead of inside a hollow oak trunk that stood at the edge of the forest since they had once arrived to find them scattered away. They had missed sunset that day, and one or two hunting horns were still unacounted for, so now the Vanyarin musicians took that simple-but tiresome- precaution against forest animals with musical tastes.

"Gag them, for instance, before they feel the need to show their kin how music is played! I, for one, want to learn those middle earth tunes undisturbed by Telerin scholars ruining the innocence and strangeness of the whole piece with their remarks…"

"Mmm, I'll speak with Olvárin and try to reach an agreement, I believe you're right…we should let them express themselves without interference…"

"Everything's ready, Ingil," Aldurion, his second in command and best friend stood by his side as the rest of the warriors began descending the hill. "The boats with fresh catches for tonight's celebrations were mooring as I came up, we can go now and watch them unload the fish…"

As if conjured by Aldurion's words, or brought along by the grace of Manwë's winds, a waggling sardine slapped the prince on the face and fell to the ground with a harsh croak. Both friends looked at each other, then at the wobbling sardine and, finally, upwards, where there was nothing to be seen except hurrying clouds.

Ingil shrugged. "We better start going down before they finish wharfing…" he said thoughtfully, shaking his head in disbelief and not noticing the trembling, expectant seabird that shrieked at him perched on top of a nearby rock while they went down to meet the Teleri at their small fishing harbour and watch as they unloaded the catches of the day.

ººº 000 ººº

Círdan was standing on top of a dune, overseeing the celebrations at the beach by the Telerin harbour. He had gone for a long walk around the camp right after the bonfires had been kindled, exchanging greetings and stopping by each fire to join in a family gathering to accept some food or drink or share a song with his people.

Midyear's eve festival was a special time for them, the people that had once called themselves "Eglan", forsaken, a time when they gathered around fires and spent the night by the shores, singing and dancing to honour Ossë and Uinen, enjoying the music of the waves that gave them life, much as they had caused them grief in the years of the bitter parting.

This year, the bonfires spread throughout the long beach and even inland as the Wood Elves and Sindar had learnt to appreciate the custom and had quickly joined in the celebration.

The edain, too, had welcomed the idea and were enthusiastically taking part – and being trounced- in every contest, be it of archery, spear-throwing, wrestling, singing, drinking or playing music, as games and competitions were another important part of the celebration, Círdan reminded himself, watching in amusement as Olvárin and Elros raced along the masts of two ships, cheerfully encouraged by their respective crews. It seemed that the boisterous eldest son of Eärendil had managed to charm the hot-tempered prince of the Telerin, even after that tasteless joke, and now they seemed to be forming a fast friendship.

Ingil could be seen by another bonfire, playing drums with the rapture and abandon of a true wood elf, while some of his warriors had joined the musicians by the shores and were gilding the enthralling melodies of the Lindar with their charming voices.

It took these Vanyarin people some time to grasp the concepts, Círdan reflected, but after careful observation and deep meditation, they just gracefully excelled in whatever activity or art their kin from this side of the Belegaer practiced with an easiness that only proved, in the ancient Shipwright's eyes, that all Quendi were equally deeply tied to Arda and had been brought to life by the same voice that had sung the _kelvar _and _olvar_ into being in the time before the Time.

"An extraordinary celebration, Lord Shipwright," a soft voice complimented him.

Círdan had let him approach without moving. Not that the other hadn't been careful, but the wristbands and anklebands provided by the survivors of Brithombar made the usually soft footed elves a strangely noisy people for one night. Not even the secretive Wood elves or the ever composed Celeborn of Doriath had refused to indulge them in their deeply felt tradition.

It had all begun in Balar, when some survivors complained that they missed the familiar murmur of the waves when Ossë's fingers strummed the stony beaches of Brithombar. A resourceful elf had crafted then those bands, tying smooth rounded stones loosely in a leather string that was fastened to the wrist. The pebbles would rustle at the slightest movement and the resulting soughing tune resembled the soft murmur of the tireless waves singing in the windless beaches of lost Brithombar.

"I'm glad that you decided to grace it with your presence, Lord Celeborn," Círdan nodded with exaggerate courtesy," humble and lacklustre as the decorations may seem to one used to the fasts of a brighter court... " He smiled at Celeborn's puzzled smile. "Why aren't you down there, my friend, enjoying the fires and the songs?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"I'm not in the mood." Celeborn's sullenness was plain, and Círdan sighed inwardly, wondering about it.

"He seems to be enjoying as if he were one of them…" Celeborn grunted, nodding towards the closest bonfire where Ereinion had joined a bunch of happy Teleri in their merry dances, and took turns at jumping over the flames.

It had not been so in the first years, Círdan sighed, remembering his puzzlement as the usually dutiful an obedient child had stubbornly refused to come close to the bonfires, and how long it had taken them to learn that the young Noldo loathed the fires because they reminded him of the Bragollach, the battle of the sudden flame that had ended the siege in fire and utter destruction.

"Much as your wife, don't you agree?" he grinned evilly, watching Galadriel and her father joining in the jolly company. Finarfin had said that Olwë's people celebrated similar festivals at Alqualondë and judging by the easiness and enthusiasm with which they had joined in the game, it was clear he had not exaggerated.

When Ereinion took his wife's hand and led her into what Celeborn considered an improperly carefree dance, he could not hold back a groan.

"By your leave," he snapped, turning his back on the beach and heading for the beckoning trees at the same moment in which Oropher, after having routed all his opponents in the archery contest with maddening ease, was obediently following his beautiful wife to the same bonfire to join in the revelry.

Celeborn was far from enjoying the festival and, despite what had transpired after his less than friendly encounter with Celebrimbor and the dwarf-lord, he still harboured a lingering resentment towards his wife and her hidden games.

The fact that Finarfin had been playing along, too, had not helped make him feel better. In fact, it had served to sharpen his feeling of estrangement.

He walked under the sheltering canopy and sat upon a fallen trunk. He felt torn between two worlds, neither of which fully accepted him, were it because of his marriage or because of his own blood. It wasn't an unknown feeling, after all.

He cursed silently his ability to see –and understand- the many sides of a same issue. _"You're strangely unprejudiced for a sheltered elf, Lord Celeborn." _Finrod's baiting words came to his mind. "_And you're strangely unprejudiced for a self-absorbed Noldo, Lord Finrod,"_ he had answered sternly, but with a mischievous glint upon his face. _"Such a rarity,"_ his wise and cheerful friend had conceded. _"I suppose we can be friends, then…"_

He sat there, concentrating in his breathing, banishing all thought, all feeling of alienation, all resentment, and letting the forest heartbeat take charge of his own pulse, feeling his consciousness fly away with the night breeze and melt into it, allowing all worries to dissolve in the contemplation of that moment of peace.

He had almost come to terms with the knowledge that he could no more despise the Noldor as a race that he could betray his own people, when a merry voice brought him out of his meditation abruptly.

"Come, brother! This is a nice place to commune with nature!"

Celeborn was pleased to recognize the voices of the Peredhil. The fact that Elwing's children would leave a crowded party to find refuge among the trees filled him with satisfaction and tenderness towards those distant kin he had been reluctant to wholly embrace as such.

He had got up and was readying to share the forest's blessing with them when an unmistakable noise made it clear that the Peredhil's urgency to _commune with nature_ was not born out of their Sindarin ascent, but rather due to the effects of too much wine consumption.

Celeborn stood there, listening to two slightly drunk peredhil exchanging lewd remarks in their tipsy voices and feeling absurdly irritated by their childish behaviour when the distinct sound of pebbles betrayed the presence of another elf in that small glade.

"Lord Celeborn... " The soft voice of the young king of the exiles reached him before he turned to meet him.

"You, too, trying to commune with nature?" Celeborn snapped, still angered at his own foolishness.

"What do you…" Ereinion seemed honestly baffled.

Celeborn waved his hand in exasperation. "Will you shut up?" he whispered brusquely, "I'm trying to overhear a conversation!"

"...And he beat me four times in a row, no matter how fast I tried to climb the mast, that Olvárin has mastered the thing..." Elros was saying.

"You seem to have become good friends, despite your witless trick..."

"Well, you know me, who can resist my charms?" Elros boasted, and then both elves heard the sound of a smack and choked laughter.

"Anyway," the eldest of Elwing's sons was saying "he still believes Ereinion ordered it, and I just gave up trying to dissuade him..."

"Well done!" Elrond giggled, "You can use it to extort Ereinion," he added brightly, and Celeborn cast a smug smile towards the baffled king, who had sat beside him and was listening with a faintly amused smile upon his face.

"That was a good idea, Elrond! You're the scheming one! What I'm going to do without you?"

A heavy silence followed, as if both Peredhil had been sobered up by the apparently light comment.

"Why…why did you choose...as... as you did?" Elros' voice sounded painfully young and uncertain all of a sudden.

"Why did you?" Elrond snapped. "I would have never thought of leaving you behind…"

"You mean that I'm abandoning you? It is you, who insists on remaining here, where nobody cares for us, and everybody makes us feel as outcasts and traitors! At least I won't be subject to an eternity of grudges. Look at them, Elrond! They're still blaming each other for what happened five hundred years ago! I want to move on, for there is nothing to tie me here, and I thought that you felt the same!" Now Elros sounded perfectly sober and a bit angered.

"And what is left for me, then? " Elros answered softly after a long pause. "There's only one kingdom of men…"

"What have you got here? What shall you become? Esquire of a king nobody acknowledges?" was the brutal answer.

Celeborn smiled amusedly and risked a glance toward his companion. Ereinion had not changed his expression, and was listening intently, apparently unaffected by Elros bluntness.

"At least he cares for us, Elros..."

"Once he stumbled upon us on his way... I know that Maedhros revered his father, but I don't believe he's even half the elf Fingon was…had he been, he would have searched for us and would have rescued us…we weren't chained to a mountain, after all…" Elros voice was now hardly a whisper.

Celeborn's sense of superiority was dampened by the slightest twitch in the impassive face of the king.

"Anyway, he trusts us, and he truly cares for all the people in camp. Would you rather see me following those haughty Sindarin lords who should be bowing before us and instead shun us and look at us with plain scorn?"

"I would know that you are happy, my brother, whatever it is that you do," was Elros pained answer, "for you have been the only thing that always stayed true in my life, and now I feel that I have failed you… tell me Elrond, what would you be? I can force Lord Celeborn to bow before you and call you king, or make Oropher craft you a crown in Celebrimbor's forge if that's what you desire, I swear I will, my brother!"

Elrond's laughter, if somewhat bitter, rang in the clearing. "My dashing, brave and selfless brother. Never doubt that I love you and that I will always remember you, and that you have not betrayed me. That's all I want..." he added hoarsely, his voice catching in his throat.

The rustling of fabric as both Peredhil embraced filled the night, and Celeborn nursed his sorely bruised ego while Ereinion sat there, unmoving, a pensive look upon his stern face.

"Now, brother, tell me" Elros insisted, his voice still trembling, "What is it that you would like?"

"I don't care for kingdoms or ruling...I'm not fit for that," Elrond answered in his soft voice. "I…at times I just wished I could ride east and get lost… I would look for Maglor," he added hoarsely, "and maybe I would settle down among those elves who forsook the march, and forget who I am and whence I came, and marry a beautiful elleth and form a family that would not be swept away by time or chance..." he added with a soft sigh.

"You can do that. You can convince Ereinion to send you East with the dwarf... You have almost convinced Oropher that you've been chosen, haven't you?" Elros let escape a loud laughter and Elrond joined in a bit reluctantly at first.

"We're driving him mad," Elrond acknowledged with undisguised mirth. "He believes that Ereinion is plotting with the dwarf and that I have secret maps of elven settlements," Celeborn tensed at this. "He's been gathering people and trying to lull them into departing with him, not that he's succeeding, anyway, for none is willing to depart to a place nobody knows about, and Oropher is going crazy about those parchments Erestor and I are carrying around!"

The two wretches were rolling in laughter and Ereinion cast a questioning glance to a shocked Celeborn.

"I'm glad that Erestor is helping you with this," Elros laughed, "Oropher deserves that, and much more, if only to repay him for how he treats us… he should be bowing to us, as Elu's heirs…I can convince Ereinion to send you East, if you want me to… and you would be rid of all of them in one stroke!" Elros looked particularly pleased by his own cunning.

"I don't know, brother, there's much to do here… I feel comfortable working with Erestor, and Ereinion is as much an outcast as I am, or almost, " he added thoughtfully, "I believe we could get to understand each other..."

"You are right in that. He is the least bad choice," Elros conceded with a chuckle. "I only wished we could throw that stiff-necked Celeborn into the joke. I'm dying to see him cut to size…"

"Let's return to the beach, Elros, maybe we can come up with something funny after some more wine…"

"Such talent for scheming..."

The loud voices of the Peredhil were undistinguishable when both elves stood up silently, studiously avoiding each other's eyes.

"Let me take care of what we have learned here, Lord Celeborn," Ereinion sighed in a serious voice, "I beg of you…"

"I think…" Celeborn begun, when a dark, large shape came to stand before them with a soft thump and Celeborn could hardly distinguish the face of Galadhond, the elusive wood elf who had reassured Oropher that same day in the house of words. _"He must have been overhearing, too,_" he thought with some amusement, _"maybe upon that tree..."_

"Good evening, master Galadhond," Ereinion was bowing courteously,apparently unperturbed by the sudden appearance.

"I'd like to have a word or two with you, Lord Ereinion," the wood elf said calmly. "Lord Celeborn might want to return to his wife," he added in his deep, commanding voice.

Long years spent in Elu's court had taught Celeborn to recognize power, no matter how deeply veiled it was, so he swallowed his pride and bowed silently, taking the path towards the beach.

ººº 000 ººº

"After so many years in Elu's court, one would expect that she would have picked up some manners," Finarfin complained as he watched his daughter play a dangerous and wholly unbecoming game that had been favoured by all of Finwë's grandchildren. A frazzled Celeborn fought the urge to tell his father-in-law that she had already been that wild after many years in her grandfather's court, but he chose not to answer and watched instead.

Finarfin, Erestor and himself were standing a bit apart from their bonfire. Celebrimbor had recently joined in with a couple of torches and had apparently challenged his cousin. Right now, they were juggling around several torches between the two of them, exchanging them with sharp, sure movements and tossing them around with an easiness born out of practice.

It always stung Celeborn to be reminded of how many of his wife's memories he didn't share. The cheering crowd caught his attention and he came back from his musings to see his wife tossing around three torches while at the same time conversing with her cousin and bowing gracefully to the onlookers.

"Pity we cannot hear their conversation…" Erestor observed dryly. The look Finarfin gave him expressed exactly what Celeborn was thinking. _"You surely don't want to hear that conversation, judging by her body language." _

"You know perfectly well that I do not desire the kingship," Galadriel was furious with her cousin for suggesting to Ereinion that she might be after the crown, something she had surmised after hearing her father's account of his conversation with the young king.

"I would give it to you, my dear cousin, if it were your heart's desire... I was only trying to show you how much I care..." Celebrimbor returned two blazing torches ith a gentle flick of his wrist.

"And taking the opportunity to harass Ereinion..." Her soft smile was potentially dangerous, he knew. A torch brushed his long hair.

"That was close, cousin," he smiled. "He deserved it anyway..."

"He's our rightful king..."

"Yes, your father already informed me… mind your temper!" he shouted in warning, as she threw him a torch in a twisted position and he burnt his finger while catching it.

"You're losing your touch, cousin, but then, I always beat your father at this..." she smiled tauntingly. No matter how in love Celebrimbor claimed to be, his Fëanorian pride always answered to the right provocation.

"That's not how I recall it, " he returned the favour with a lopsided grin, sending a torch almost out of her reach. As she strained to catch it, she almost lost two more. "Well done, you never fail to amaze me, Artanis..."

"Galadriel."

"Whatever. I would bow before you night after night for years uncounted…"

"You'll bow to him."

"Right after you, dearest cousin… and after your exquisite husband, of course… the day I see him bow to a Noldorin king, I shall forgive him for having married you!" he winked gleefully and then had to duck atorch viciously aimed at his fair face.

An outraged cry from behind him told him that the torch had found a target and he turned to see a wall of bodies between him and their victim, when another torch he was supposed to be catching by now landed right before his feet.

"Watch out, you fool!" Galadriel was by his side, breathing raggedly, "what happened?" she added, trying to find a way among the many helping hands hovering above a cursing, flaming and fuming protuberance upon the ground.

"A dwarf's on fire," a flushed elf turned to inform them with undisguised mirth, and she could not hold back an amused chuckle at the dismayed look upon Celebrimbor's face as he tried to make a way towards the hurting dwarf, only to discover that it was lord Gundaghâl himself who had caught fire to his precious beard.

"And that's why we forbade them to play that game..." Finarfin was saying calmly, watching the scene from their vantage point.

"Not that you succeeded in any way, " Erestor pointed out innocently, and Celeborn chuckled despite himself at Finarfin's incensed look. Honest as Finrod had been, though, the king had to concede the point.

"You have raised a fine king, master Erestor, one that honours his line as much as his upbringing," a deep voice said behind them. The three turned around to discover the mysterious wood elf, and Erestor bowed deeply to Celeborn's utter amazement.

"I'm glad that you think so, master Galadhond, " he said respectfully.

"I only wished you had put the same interest in one who has the blood of our kin in his veins," he added softly, and Celeborn had the pleasure to see the unflappable Nandorin counsellor losing his footing for once.

"I…I…" he stumbled upon words, clearly mortified, but the wood elf lifted a forbidding hand.

"I understand that the task is different," he added in a lower voice, "but I would have expected that a child of Elu wouldn't indulge in such activities against his own kin, and encouraged by one who knew and respected his sire…"

"I'm…most ashamed…"

"It is not your fault alone, master Erestor," the elf said kindly. "But we've already lost one, and I wouldn't see the other completely lost to his people…"

"As you command, Hîrdawar," Erestor answered humbly and Celeborn felt his jaw fall.

"Hîrdawar?" he repeated aloud, incredulity plain upon his voice. It could not be possible, that the mythical "Lord of the forest", the elusive, legendary figure to whose authority all the scattered, unruly and elusive wood elves bowed in unchallenged obedience and respect was living among them in that camp!

"I am told that you –and your lady wife- have been of the greatest help to our people in Nenuial, Lord Celeborn, and I'm deeply grateful to you for that." The wood elf turned to him with an amused look upon his deep eyes. Celeborn could only nod his assent, too stunned to find words, and deeply enthralled by the power in that voice, one of the first that had been heard in middle earth when the firstborns awoke in Cuiviénen under the stars.

"I believe that you'll be more useful here from now on, though, " he kept on softly, in a kind way, as if explaining a difficult task to a small child, "and maybe some other can assume your chores there…" he added, nodding gracefully to Finarfin and walking away.

ººº 000 ººº

"Elros, Elrond, walk with me." Ereinion's stern, firm voice snapped over the heads of those sitting by Círdan's fire. Celeborn looked up and tried to spy the expression in the young king's face as the two Peredhil tiredly stood up and trailed behind him.

The beach was strangely calm in that quiet hour before daybreak. It actually looked as a battlefield, Celeborn thought, watching the fuming bonfires and the heaps of bodies cuddling up against the soft breeze or simply resting after a long night of revelry. The reddish glimmer of dawn added a bloodied tinge to the eerie quiet of the morning, and even the waves seemed to be holding their breath in that stillness that precedes the changing of tide.

Celeborn looked around and had to smile at the tired but happy looks upon the faces of the motley company assembled around Círdan's bonfire.

Olvárin was stretched comfortably, humming contentedly and completely unawares that he was sharing the fire with Celebrimbor, who sat across him and was busy studying his dagger while the dwarf-lord snored peacefully by his side, his magnificent beard reduced to charred patches of curling hair in some places. Galadriel rested in her Adar's embrace, their golden heads bent together in hushed conversation, although, from time to time, a pearl of laughter would escape any of them. Círdan was distractedly carving a piece of wood, sitting beside Oropher and his wife, who were exchanging tender glances and furtive caresses, and Erestor was poking at the dying fire with a pensive look upon his face.

_He might as well worry, _Celeborn thought grimly, still fighting the urge to tell Oropher about the Nandorin counsellor's more than unbecoming conspiracy.

"My lords and ladies…" a gleeful voice brought them allfrom contemplation and they looked up to see Ereinion's wide smile as he wielded a wooden dipper, the two Peredhil standing right behind him with puzzled looks upon their tired faces.

"The youngest members of the family are traditionally charged with offering the "morning quaff" to their guests in Midyear's dawn," Ereinion kept on cheerfully, "and I'm only too glad that this year I have finally been granted some help with this most cumbersome task," he added with a mischievous wink, taking a wooden bowl from a pile Elros held and filling it with a tasty broth from the huge cauldron Elrond was carrying.

"Who'll be first?" he asked, failing to conceal his amusement as he watched Oropher squirm and try to become invisible.

"My lady," the king bowed courteously to Oropher's wife and Celeborn had to smile seeing Oropher fighting to keep his composure as she smiled at the Noldo and accepted the bowl and spoon. "Be at ease, Lord Oropher," Ereinion added conversationally, "we keep the poisoned broth in separate bowls..." he joked, offering him his fill with a mischievous smile and arousing a raucous laughter from the rest of the company. In no time, the three youngsters completed their task with good spirits and a sure hand.

"You shared our fire and you became a part of our family", Círdan pronounced once Ereinion poured a bowl for himself and bowed slightly to him. "May you never lack fire in your hearths and in your hearts from this day on..." the shipwright added, ending the heartfelt blessing his people offered to those who shared their fire on Midyear's eve.

Celeborn could tell that the peredhil were moved by that display, and he silently bowed before Ereinion for that simple, but effective way of showing the grieving half-elves that they did belong.

He was savouring the strong, hearty broth made out of last evening's catches when a soft, rolling melody caught his ear. It was as if a silvery rain was falling in a windless morning, and its pearly drops were endlessly rolling through a canopy of evergreen leaves. They all stood up, enthralled by those otherworldly voices that conjured visions of almost forgotten happiness in the minds of those listening.

Ingil and his people were standing by the sea, greeting the sun as they used to every morning upon the white towers of Valmar, singing to the fëa of every elf standing on that forgotten shore and joining their voices with the heartbeat of Arda in promise of a day when every thing would finally be as it had been appointed.

Celeborn could not tell how much time they had stood there, as the magic of the song slowly dissolved in Arien's golden mists, when he first heard it.

It was like a distant rolling, the sound of a mighty tempest and the cries of unfamiliar seabirds, and as it approached and grew, it sang with the voices of unknown winds and foamy waves, and rustling reeds and stony cliffs, in a powerful roar that made them hold their breath.

And then, out of that preternatural din, a powerful note, deep, piercing, unforgettable and undeniable, speared through the faer of those standing upon the white sands, filling them with yearning and hope, with longing and strength, and with an almost overwhelming sense of peace.

"Lord Ulmo himself," Celeborn heard Olvárin whisper, wonder plain in his voice, as an impressive, tall, white wave rose before Ingil and stood there, unmoving. The Vanyarin prince bowed deeply with his right hand to his heart and Arien finally touched the summer sky.

ººº 000 ººº

"A most impressive display," Ereinion groaned to nobody in particular, pouring himself another cupful of broth. "But it ruined the end of the celebration."

A sense of awe had overwhelmed the camp, and Ereinion was sure that he could knock on the wall of silence that surrounded the beach since the sound of Ulmo's horns had died away.

Around him everybody had gathered in close groups or had simply disappeared, and he felt suddenly alone and bereft, the echo of that powerful music still nagging at his faer. He cast wild glances around, only to discover that Círdan was by the shore, with Ingil, who had a seabird perched upon his golden head, and Olvárin; Erestor was nowhere in sight.

"_If that's how Valinor sounds,"_ he thought wearily, putting aside the empty bowl and folding up his cloak into a makeshift pillow, _"I'm sure that tomorrow we'll have crowds lining up to find passage to Eressëa," _he sighed, fighting his disappointment. He could not blame those departing, but, deep in his heart, he could not discard the feeling that their departure meant that they did not trust him.

"_I must remember to tell Finarfin that…" _He never managed to end his thought, though, for as soon as he laid his head upon his cloak, Estë the Gentle spread her mantle over the troubled king and led him along the path of untroubled dreams.

**TBC**

**Notes:**

The idea for the wristbands comes from the name of the city, as Brith means pebbles, gravel. I guessed that it must have meant a distinct sound of the waves upon those beaches and could not resist.

The idea of mixing bonfires, sea-people and a kind of solstice celebration is not mine. In fact it is very common among sea cultures around the world, and particularly in the Northwestern corner of Europe

The Dagor Bragollach, or battle of the sudden flame, actually ended the siege, as Glaurung issued forth from Angband on a winter's night and put Ard Galen to fire. It is said that the fiercest warriors from Dorthonion perished then. I guessed the fires would have been clearly visible from Barad Eithel and that would have impressed a truly young Ereinion.


	10. Preparations

**A/N **Apologies again for the delay. It is summer though, so I assume that everybody's very busy... It may take some tme to get to the final chapter, since I'm moving this weekend, but it shall come up eventually. Many thanks again to kind and gentle readers and reviewers. PLease, enjoy!

**10. Preparations**

_**In which we have a glimpse of Oropher's family life, Finarfin receives a gift, and Ereinion calls a proper council.**_

_Three weeks after Midyear's festival_

Sîriel frowned at seeing the state of disarray in their flet.

She had left early in the morning to join her hunting patrol, leaving her husband and son still fast asleep. Now, they were nowhere in sight and their daily chores showed signs of having been taken care of in a less than meticulous way, she observed ruefully, straightening a rug and folding up some discarded blankets and a spare tunic.

She placed her hunt –three young rabbits- on the makeshift table and put away the honey pot with an indulgent shake of her head.

Beside the pot she would use to prepare their meal she found a small army of roots, herbs and their daily fill of vegetables, ordered by size and colour, as it was her husband's wont.

It was his wont, too, to forget that those little things had to be carefully washed -to put away the remnants of soil- before being cooked. She shook her head in exasperated disbelief. No matter how many years would pass, there were things Oropher simply refused to remember.

He would never forget, though, to pick up some flowers and place them in the hollowed branch filled with water that she kept on her nightstand, she had to admit with a fond smile, reading the love in his actions as clearly as she read it in his deep eyes.

Once she had washed and got rid of the hunt's grime, she cooked the rabbits with the precious herbs, and checked their water supplies. Then, she picked one of the flowers, fastened it to her dark hair and went to meet her husband and son in the training area, where they usually engaged in some sparring after their day's work with the edain's foresters was finished.

She smiled as she approached the place, seeing many elves sitting upon the fence, watching in amusement as Oropher taught his son, an already accomplished archer, the foreign art of sword fighting, something most wood elves saw as another of the Sindarin Lord's eccentricities.

True as he was in his deep love of the ways of the wood-elves, and firmly convinced that a forest granted the most natural and free environment for elves to lead their life as Eru had intended for them, Oropher was, and would remain, a true Sindarin lord to the very bone, his wife thought with fondness, watching father and son dance in the arena.

As such, he could not get rid of his organizational and fighting skills, his authoritarian streak, developed as one of Elu's ranking counsellors, and his passionate defence of his people and those he considered under his protection, which, at times, led him to argue fiercely against anyone he considered that was posing a threat to their well being.

She waved to friends and relatives as she sat upon the fence, enjoying the sight of the two golden elves indulging in the last bouts of sparring with plain joy. Their movements were elegant and coordinate, as they drew precise sweeps with their blades, eliciting steely songs from them.

Engrossed in the contemplation of that new form of dance, she almost missed a lone, dark-haired elf, standing apart from the rest, leaning upon the fence and following the lesson with an unmistakable air of longing upon his stern face.

Launching a sudden and striking series of thrusts, Oropher forced their son to retreat towards the fence. With a final swept, no doubt aimed at impressing someone, he finally disarmed the youngster and patted him with a fond smile.

"You're improving each day, my son!" he proclaimed loudly, and then walked with proud strides toward the bucket of water to refresh himself, while their son picked up his sword and greeted briefly the lonesome elf standing by the fence right in front of them.

_The king of the exiles! _She suddenly recognized the dark plaits and fine features, and, above all, understood the reason for her husband's haughty behaviour, as he stripped from his tunic and poured water over his head, letting the droplets roll down his powerful chest. She sighed mentally at that display of male warning signs, and readied to intervene when the scene about to unfold became too tense.

For now, Lord Ereinion was holding the sword Oropher had offered to their son some weeks ago with a deft hand and an appreciative look upon his face, while the youngster beamed proudly. Oropher joined them, then, walking in deliberately slow strides and crossing his arms across his bare chest, looking down upon the Noldo with what Sîriel playfully dubbed as his "Sindarin" look.

When their body language began to change subtly, she descended from the fence and started walking towards them, at the same time as their son, in an unexpected display of diplomatic skill, left the arguing elves' company and walked towards the water bucket, where he waited for her to join him.

"…Your people?" she heard the Noldo say with barely contained mirth. "You mean those who gather around you in the house of words and let you rant endlessly, and then go back to work and help settling down while you sit here, sulking and doing nothing?"

She didn't hear Oropher's answer, though, for she had turned her attention to her son, who was rolling his eyes, too, at the only too foreseeable outcome of that conversation.

"How was your day?" she asked him, as he drank greedily and refreshed himself as his father had done, except that he kept his tunic on, she noticed, amused by her child's modesty, or her husband's lack of.

"Not bad. Some of the edain are truly interested in forestry. I believe they could learn... if only they had time..." he shrugged a bit contemptuously.

"It is not their fault, son, just make sure they learn the importance of caring for the trees, and they shall take advantage of it..." she admonished. "Come, let's put an end to that conversation before your Adar hurts the king's pride…or does something worse," she smiled, noticing with regret that she could no longer put a protective arm across her tall son's shoulders.

"I have repeatedly dismissed your messengers and your cursed parchments. I'm not interested in your cities or in your councils. And be warned that I won't allow my people to be bereft once again, you Noldolordling…" Oropher's voice was low and menacing as they approached.

Sîriel sighed, searching for the wisest course of action.

"And you are so sure that I shall be the one who will despoil them…?" The Noldo's voice held a tinge of exasperation and incredulity. "Look around you, Oropher. There's not a single elf in this camp that has not lost a home, a family, a loved one. We're all bereft, we're all survivors, and we're all Quendi. I'll be the happiest elf in camp when I see you move eastwards, but while you remain here, I was counting that you would care for the fates of those who share your plights, as it is said that you used to do when you were in Thingol's court…" he added evenly.

They locked eyes for a moment, and then Oropher extended his long hand and took the parchments Ereinion held before him with a brisk movement.

"Lord Ereinion!" Sîriel took advantage of the momentary respite to chime in and put an end to the conversation. "It is a pleasure to see you in our side of the camp, " she smiled.

"My lady," the courteous Noldo bowed to her and returned her sincere welcome smile.

"We were about to have our meal, Lord Ereinion, would you care to join us?" she asked playfully, enjoying the outraged look upon her husband's face. "We, too, keep the poisoned meals in separate bowls," she prodded with an open smile.

It seemed as if the Noldo considered accepting for a brief moment, but he finally declined with a bashful smile. "I'm most grateful, lady Sîriel, but I fear I still have some errands to fulfil before the day is done…please accept my apologies for taking advantage of your spare time and forcing…political issues upon…you…" he added vaguely, nodding towards their son.

"A father has nothing to hide from his son." Oropher chimed in. "But then, how would you know," he added brutally.

There was an awkward silence as the king swallowed the insult, and Sîriel suddenly remembered having heard that the Noldo had been raised by Círdan.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the council, then," Ereinion said in a steady voice, fixing Oropher in his grey gaze.

"You may yet rue it..." Oropher warned him

"I'll take the risk," the king retorted with a forced smile, nodding briefly towards them and taking his leave.

"That was uncalled-for cruelty," she softly reprimanded her husband, looking pointedly towards their son.

Oropher drew in a deep breath and finally nodded. "You may be right, my lady. I shall apologize conveniently and undertake whatever punishment _you_ see fit to deliver," he ended with a mischievous smile, putting one of his strong arms across her shoulders and steering his family towards their flet.

0000 ooo

To the casual observer, the three elves standing at the easternmost end of the fishers' quay were a glorious sight. Tall and straight, they stood still looking west, as the last rays of Anar gilded their golden and silvery heads. They were the children of the three kings of the elves of Aman, powerful and blessed among the firstborn and beloved by the Valar.

To the three irreverent young Telerin elves spying them from behind one of the warehouses that served the unloading, though, they looked like irresistible targets for some mischief.

"What do you think they're talking about? Valinor?" one asked.

"Most probably, they're counting the days until they leave these forsaken shores and return to their blessed lands..."

"Mmm, they say at least one of them is remaining, and Olwë's son is too engaged now with the Edain's shipbuilding to be thinking about departing..."

"Well, at least the tall one gave up with that unbearable music of his...it is no wonder that they packed him to this side of the Waters, if he was bothering the Valar with such din…"

"That was their rendition of how Middle Earth sounded to their faer," a fourth one, a dark haired Noldo, explained tiredly, "Not their current music. Didn't you hear them on midyear's festival? Ulmo himself came to greet them!"

"Or tell them to shut up? Maybe they expect the Lord of Waters to show up again?" one of his Telerin friends suggested, while the two others chuckled unrestrainedly.

"We cannot disappoint them," another suggested, pointing at a nearby warehouse. "I think that roof would suit our purpose perfectly, what do you say, "Eglanion"? (1) Are you in?" the Telerin elf addressed the young king by the name they had used to provoke him as a child and that had later become a friendlier name among his closest friends.

After a long, annoying day full of unpleasant meetings and petty chores, Ereinion needed some well-earned distraction. He had looked for Cirdan or Erestor to share his evening meal, but any of them had been available. Strolling along the quay he had run into this carefree lot of childhood friends and had ended up stalking his allies and his own High King as a mischievous elfling.

"I'm in," he said resolutely, "just be careful not to let them know that I'm with you. It would be most…. unbecoming…" he added warningly.

"Of course, my lord!" his friends bowed with undisguised mirth, and the four elves walked silently to the warehouse that stood closest to the water and to the left of the unsuspecting royals.

00000 oooo

"You cannot be speaking seriously, Olvárin" Finarfin almost whined, looking pleadingly at his brother-in-law. "Your place is in Aman, with your father and your people!"

"I'm not sure, brother," Olvárin answered seriously, with a pained look upon his blue eyes. "I'm beginning to think that I am of more use here. The edain are fast learners but they need much instruction and I cannot abandon them now, Arafinwë, I was Valar-sent aid for them! "

"For Eru's sake!" Finarfin was close to despair, "Olvárin, think of what your father would say! And your wife?"

"You shall let me know, brother," Olvárin answered, holding back an amused grin, "I wouldn't be in your place for anything, though," he added thoughtfully.

"Olvárin," Finarfin tried another tactic "I cannot go back with your ships, just guess what your people would think, were I to disembark in Alqualondë with no Teleri prince or crew on board!"

"I shall appoint some mariners to sail you home, my brother, and I shall write a message to my Atar explaining my delay...and your taking command over my fleet," he added seriously, ignoring Finarfin dismayed look.

"Olvárin…"

"It is my decision, Arafinwë, stop harassing me, I don't see you pestering Ingil, and I would rather fear High King Ingwë's wrath if I were you…

Finarfin breathed in deeply and looked seriously from his brother-in-law to his cousin. "Please, my friends reconsider your choices. It is your duty to return to your people and to your families. Think of the grief you would be causing to those who are awaiting your return," he added softly. He looked at their set faces searchingly and then threw his hands up in surrender and walked away.

"He's close to despair" Ingil observed softly, after Finarfin had left.

"Yes he is, isn't he?" Olvárin answered gleefully.

"Don't you think this is going too far, though?" Ingil asked his friend thoughtfully

"Not yet! I enjoy seeing him so vexed. He is great fun to watch when he frets!"

"I don't think the Valar would approve, Olvárin, "

"You're angered because Ulmo made you stop that horrible din!"

"That's not true!

"Isn't it? Then why haven't you played that atrocious tune since midyear's dawn?" What did Ulmo tell you?"

"That's none of your business," Suddenly, Ingil seemed to be fretting, too. "I insist that we should tell Finarfin the truth..."

000000

Ereinion realized that he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book like a novice a second before he found himself flying down to the cold waters of the harbour, too late to stop himself, while his friends doubled up in laughter from the safety of the warehouse's roof.

He had hardly time to raise his fist toward them before hitting the water with a loud slosh and floundering right before the two princes with what he expected would be a remarkable effect.

0000000

"…And I disagree. It was you who started all this, after all! You will not spoil my amusement, Ingil, I warn you!"

"It was you who chose to stay aboard climbing ship masts for two sun- rounds," there was unconcealed mockery in the Vanyarin prince's voice now.

"At least I wasn't scolded by Ulmo for being an awful musician… he did care enough to come all the way from Valinor to berate you publicly…"

"He didn't..."

"Oh, yes he did…"

An unexpected surge of cold water washed over the two unsuspecting elves, following a loud splash in the deep waters below them and cutting Ingil's retort.

Both friends looked at each other in incredulity, their heads and garments soaking wet, and then turned their heads up towards the roof of a nearby warehouse where three Telerin elves shrieked in merriment like seagulls commenting on a fellow's missed catch.

"Er…good evening, my lords?" The dark head of the King of the Noldor in exile emerged from the waters. "Care to join me for a swim?" he added, uncertainty in his voice despite his winsome smile.

With a silent nod, both princes stripped down to their leggings and jumped into the water with a cry of revenge.

00000 000

"My lord? Lord Ereinion is here…"

Dawn was almost there, too, and Finarfin dragged himself from his state of contemplation. He had spent the night awake, trying to come to terms with the fact that he would have to face two outraged families, beside his own, because of those stubborn and spoilt princes' sudden decision.

There wasn't anything left for him to do there, he had admitted ruefully. There was no chance that he would make his stubborn daughter change her mind, his brother's grandson was as good a king of the exiles as it could be expected under such circumstances, and he was sure that, with time and good counsel, most grudges would be set to rest, or, eventually, sent Eastwards.

His task was done, and he couldn't be happier to forsake middle earth. He hated it there, he had to admit, because, used as he was to pain and longing, the feeling was so intense in those fast changing lands that he found it almost unbearable to remain there and be constantly reminded of how much they had lost.

"Show him in, and send word for some breakfast to be fetched, Calmarin," the king ordered, standing up to meet his early visitor.

"My lord," Ereinion bowed before the king, who motioned him to a vacant chair.

"Morning_, inyo_," he smiled affectionately, "I hope everything's ready for the council?"

"It is, my lord." If the younger elf had been surprised by the familiar address, he did not show it. "I truly appreciate that you agreed to attend…"

"I'll do whatever it is within my power to support you, you have but to ask," Finarfin added earnestly, wondering about the cause for Ereinion's squirming and fidgeting. He was holding a bundle in his clutched hands, something heavy wrapped up on a worn out cloth, and was turning it distractedly in his hands.

One of the king's aides came in and left some food and drink upon a side table and left discreetly.

"What can I do for you, Ereinion?" Finarfin smiled kindly, a bit amused by the other's plain discomfort.

"I...Well," he shifted uncomfortably upon the chair, and then he finally placed the bundle upon the table and pushed it towards Finarfin. "I should have done this before, but, honestly, I forgot."

Finarfin extended his hands and unbounded the cloth, pulling apart its folded ends and uncovering a wooden box bearing a twelve-rayed star embossed on its lid, a seal he knew only too well.

He traced the relief with shaking fingers, feeling his breath catch in his throat.

"How…when?" he managed after some time, his voice a choked gasp.

"My father sent it to Círdan for safe keeping, short before the…fifth battle." Ereinion's voice was soft but steady. "I suppose he did have his misgivings about the outcome," he added with a bitter smile.

Finarfin looked up for a moment and shook his head. "He knew where to send the things that were important to him for safekeeping…" he said in a thin voice. He extended his long fingers and opened up the box carefully, slowly, as if dreading what it was about to reveal.

There, lying in a bed of rich red clothing, Finwë's crown glistened in all its glory, its green, blue and red stones shimmering brightly, reflecting the morning light that filtered through the floating flap. Finarfin traced its rayed wings delicately, remembering how many times he had admired it when it had shone upon his father's wise brow, in a time when hatred and swords were still unknown in the blessed realm and Finwë's children were still a family, strained as the relationship had always been.

"It is yours, now, Ereinion," he said brusquely.

"It is not, my lord, " Ereinion answered evenly, but with a compassionate look upon his eyes. He had felt the same, when Círdan had showed him the crown, some years after it had been sent to him. He had remembered then his father, and his grandfather before him, wearing it on happier days. "It is the crown of the High King of the Noldor, and it is only fair that it is returned to he who holds that position now…."

"But...you…"

"Those I've sworn to protect and serve shall not bow to me because I wear that crown, " he smiled offhandedly. "I still have to earn their respect. Keep it my king, and wear it with pride, for you're no less worth of it than those who wore it before you." he added in a choked voice, kneeling before the king.

"Come, son." Finarfin said, putting the young king up and pulling him into a tight embrace." I'm so proud of you," he added softly.

000000000

"If you behave well, we may allow you to ride out of sight from time to time."

Círdan had found the young king where he had expected, sitting upon a trunk, watching east from the vantage point presented by the cliff where Ingil had asked to have his halls erected. He had graciously offered that place for the council and had engaged his warriors in building an elegant and graceful wooden structure, walled with blue canvas whose source was a complete mystery to the Shipwright, since blue dyes weren't exactly a commodity in that camp.

It was the sight that had enthralled the young king. Mountains to the west and southeast, and rolling lands and forests stretching beyond sight, and he wondered how it would feel to ride away and get lost, much as Elrond had wished aloud in that conversation with his brother, and forget about duties and petty quarrels and paralysing self-doubt and overwhelming responsibilities.

Ereinion had had some busy weeks, managing the many little details that made up the delicate tracery of the apparently fluid life in such a huge encampment.

He had dealt with the architects, and had sent them exploring the surroundings, and discussed drafts and needs with them until very late every night, after spending long days touring the camp, listening to the needs and complaints of every group of elves, trying to establish a system that would allow their needs to be quickly known and attended without them having to queue and fight for the king's attention.

He had imparted justice on petty conflicts and minor quarrels, and had been routinely accused of favouring his Noldorin kin, the Telerin and the Fëanorian's sides.

He was tired, and a bit frightened by the prospect of a long, immortal life, spent in trying to sort out the fancies, grudges and whims of his unruly and extremely independent people, being the target of everyone's malcontent and the scapegoat for every frustration.

"How well is "well"? he asked in a discouraged voice.

"Mmm, let's see…provoking an allied lord to a public sparring match, ruining an allied king's dinner, picking on the king of the Edain, or verbal sparring with your cousin's Sindarin husband won't help your cause…"

"Círdan, I..." Ereinion was blushing crimson.

"On the other hand," the Shipwright waved his foster son into silence, "dealing with provocations, reaching agreements with a dwarf-lord and the Hîrdawar, arranging a truce between Elros and Olvárin, helping the Edain learn to manage their forests, supporting your shunned kinsman even against my best judgement, supporting the Peredhil and help them feel that they belong here, taking care of each and every minor detail that required your attention, and of many that didn't, and, above all, dismantling Erestor and Elrond's less than proper game in such a cunning and understated way, do qualify as food prospects for you, young one," he said with a wide smile that warmed the young king's worried heart.

"Splashing unsuspecting elves, though, I'm not sure where to place it, but, all in all, I'm very proud of you, son, " Círdan added softly, patting Ereinion's shoulder.

Ereinion sighed, comforted by the support but still worried. "I'm not sure that I'm fit for this, Círdan," he confessed. " I don't seem able to please anybody, and all my decisions are questioned and discussed as outrageous affronts to someone… what?"

Círdan was laughing heartily, a not so common occurrence, so Ereinion chose not to feel offended by the Shipwright's merriment. "I'm glad to be able to provide amusement to you, though," he said amiably, "would you care to explain?"

Círdan was wiping tears that ran freely along his cheeks and smiled " sorry, lad, let me tell you, you may not be able to please everybody, but, at least, you don't try..."

"Is that good?" Used as he was to his lord's more than strange views, this piece of advice was strangely unsettling for the young king

"Yes it is, believe me. You have one, and the most important quality to become a good ruler, Ereinion..."

"And that would be..." the youngster looked very sceptic

"That you want to do it. You truly care for the people that surround you, and you do believe that it is your responsibility to care for their well-being. The rest can be learned, child, not even Finarfin is free from mistakes, as Ingil can tell us…"

Ereinion laughed in spite of himself and sighed.

"It is very difficult, though."

"Did anyone ever tell you that it would be easy, young one?"

"_Did grandfather Finwë have to fill in such loads of paperwork before moving the Quendi to Valinor?" _His father's exasperated words in one of his long letters came to Ereinion's mind. He sighed. _"You're neither a hostage, nor a ransom for my mistakes, child. Yet you are a son of the house of Finwë, born and raised to serve and protect your people, and that is your fate, as sure as it has been mine, and my father's before me…" "_I know, I know" he admitted softly, "But yet… I never thought it...would become so…hard…. It was easier in Balar…"

"It shall become easier with practice, child, you remember when you first tried to sail your boat? You're good with the people, Ereinion; you have a talent for leadership and for joining people around you. You shall not fail…"

"I'm not that sure, but…at least I must try, mustn't' I?" he shrugged with an unconvinced smile.

"That's the spirit, Gil-galad," Círdan smiled approvingly, using the anessë that had spread among the troops and many others in camp.

"_Whatever it is I that you are, and shall become, my child, you are, above all, my star and my light." _Fingon had been nothing if not affectionate in his written exchanges with his exiled son. That was the reason why he secretly cherished the name that had spread among his troops, Gil-galad, because it somehow reminded him of the tall and kind elf he barely remembered, except through a ream of carefully treasured parchments.

"You're not mocking me, are you?" He gave Círdan a crooked, wary smile.

"Were I, I would have called you _Brith-Galad_"

"Of course." He sighed. "It is well thought, isn't it?" he admitted with a little smile, "it'd even make me laugh, were it not for the contempt and scorn behind it…." he added softly.

"Take it as Oropher's grudgingly manner of expressing admiration. He cannot honestly fault you for anything else…"

"If you say so..."

"My lords, welcome to this council. We have all been working restlessly for the last months, and I am only too grateful for the efforts and dedication that you all have put into helping our people make themselves comfortable in this new land. Many things have been lost, but we can now look to the future with some hope, as we step into a new beginning. All of you have expressed worries, and even complaints," he added evenly, casting a brief, if amused glance towards Oropher, " and I fear that not all shall be settled in this reunion, but at least I hope that we shall manage to establish the foundations for a stable council and an open and fluid relation."

Ereinion paused then and searched the faces around him.

The council had begun, _his council, _and there was no turning back now.

**TBC**

**Notes**

(1) Cirdan's people called themselves "Eglan", forsaken, and Círdan was the Lord of the Eglan. "Eglanion" could be read as "Son of the Eglan", and it might have been used as mild insult to the fosterling…


	11. The Council of Gilgalad

Heartfelt apologies to those waiting. I know it's been terribly long, but RL caught up with me and I found it almost impossible to sit down and put an end to this. We still have the Epilogue missing, but I promise it won't take as long as this update. Apologies again, and I hope you enjoy this new installment of Ereinion's tribulations. Thanks for following!

**11. The Council of Gil-galad**

_**In which everything goes as smoothly as could be expected, Elrond and Erestor are justly rewarded for their dedication, Brith-Galad becomes Gil-galad, and, everything apparently in order, the Second Age can eventually begin in hope.**_

"My lords, welcome to this council. We have all been working restlessly for the last months, and I am only too grateful for the efforts and dedication that you all have put into helping our people make themselves comfortable in this new land. Many things have been lost, but we can now look to the future with some hope, as we step into a new beginning. All of you have expressed worries, and even complaints," the king added evenly, casting a brief, if amused glance towards Oropher, "and I fear that not all shall be settled in this reunion, but at least I hope that we shall manage to establish the foundations for a stable council and an open and fluid relation."

Ereinion paused then and searched the faces around him.

The council had begun, _his council, _and there was no turning back now.

Opposite from him and right at the other side of the long table, his royal and lordly guests sat; High King Finarfin in the middle, flanked by Ingil and Olvárin, High Princes of Aman, Elros son of Eärendil, Valar appointed King of the Edain, and Lord Gundaghâl, overlord of the dwarves of the Ered Luin, who looked overly pleased despite Ereinion's subtle efforts to let him know that his people's services would not be required in the building of the city.

"I cannot understand why he insists on remaining here," he had complained exasperatedly to Erestor, during one of the many long nights they had spent studying even the minor detail of the upcoming council. "I know Círdan insists that I am to be more diplomatic, but tell me, Erestor," the young king was almost whining, "what is he going to do when a troop of dwarves calls at the doors with their picks and spades and starts digging under our feet?"

"Hmmm… if we have doors where they can call at by then... maybe we can keep them closed until Círdan figures out a solution? " Erestor had joked and they had let the matter rest. After all, it was Lord Gundaghâl's problem, Ereinion decided.

He and Erestor had, too, spent many a long hour trying to devise an uncompromising arrangement for the places at the council table, until Círdan had arrived and sentenced: "Let them free to choose. You'll find out that deep drifts are smarter than Erestor's scheming." Both knew better than to fight Círdan's incomprehensible nautical metaphors, yet Erestor could not resist proposing a wager, and now Ereinion was sadly acknowledging defeat and wondering how on Arda his Nandorin counsellor had _known_.

After guiding their noble guests to their appointed seats, Erestor and Elrond had remained at the entrance of the pavilion, greeting and announcing the rest of the attendants at their arrival while Ereinion watched in trepidation as Círdan's forecasts were unfailingly fulfilled: Oropher, the Hîrdawar, Celeborn, two representatives of the wood elves from Ossiriand and Thargelion and Merenel, Círdan's advisor, had taken seat to the king's left side of the table, while the representatives of vanished noldorin realms, be them of noldorin or sindarin descent, sat to his right.

"One in front of another, that is the best way to watch everybody's faces, and control the slightest movements and most secret comments or glances. It is the best way to keep control of a meeting, young one, trust me," Erestor had warned him, "the Lord and the Lady will choose separate sides out of cunning, not of diverging loyalties..."

He hadn't been that sure, he had allowed himself to be dragged to the wager, and now he was conceding defeat, wincing at the smug grin upon Erestor's face as Celeborn and Galadriel sat gracefully one in front of the other. Ereinion shrugged, though, at the thought of how he would wipe that infuriating grin from his former tutor's face before the council was over, so he nodded slightly and put on a properly defeated expression before continuing with the meeting.

"It is in this spirit of cooperation that we have been working for some time now," he kept on, "and a good level of understanding has been reached. Basic needs are now seen to in all sectors of the camp even as our capable architects have almost completed the design of what shall become the city and haven of the elves of Middle Earth."

All heads turned briefly to the kings' right side, where the architects sat in a long row presided by a smug looking Celebrimbor, who nodded slightly to the king.

"Along the process, all voices have been heard, and I'm certain that many meetings and discussions have been held within the communities you have been chosen to represent. All suggestions and ideas have been taken into account, studied and included in the designs whenever it has been possible…"

"Indeed…."

"And lord Celebrimbor shall kindly explain the results to all of us in a few moments," the king continued evenly, ignoring the Feanorian's extemporaneous snort. It had been a tiresome process indeed, what with Círdan's people claiming for more room for their shipyards and wood elves demanding that houses and workshops were built upon the trees.

"Lord Celebrimbor, if you please…"

"By your leave, my lord."

The tall feanorian stood up gracefully and nodded respectfully to the king. With a gentle wave of his hand he signalled two of his assistants to spread a delicately crafted map upon the huge table.

"As the King says, the City and Haven of the Elves of Middle Earth will take advantage of the natural protection and rich resources of this area, and shall become a model city in which traditions and styles shall blend with the environment in an unprecedented display of cooperation. Stone, metal and wood will share the space and mark our landscape, the testimony of alliances and mixed heritage that shall be the trademark of this city and this realm."

In an inspired speech, Celebrimbor made the rich drawings come alive before his enthralled audience: squares full of artists and musicians, markets full of goods and thriving traders, homesteads, workshops, shipyards, gardens and orchards elegantly perched upon the soft slopes or lazily stretching in the wide plateau, while keeping their distance with the forest which almost touched the shore to the south.

With a formal nod, Celebrimbor introduced the chief Telerin architect who explained the distribution of shipyards and workshops to be built upon the widest shore of the great firth.

"Fisher's quays and havens shall be built in both cities," Celebrimbor chimed in, yet the most adequate area for shipbuilding has been singled out here, in the place Lord Círdan called Mithlond and thus here we shall erect the most magnificent Elven Haven… in Middle Earth," he added hastily, catching Olvárin's warning glance.

"You shall need to carve and move huge stones from the quarries in the mountains to build the port there, my friend, "the dwarf-lord interrupted, his face alight with interest at the prospect.

"Only partly, Lord Gundaghâl, for I plan to carve most of it out of the stone there…"

"I'll love to help there," the dwarf-lord observed happily. "That's going to be stonework worthy of our respective families' renown, my lord…"

"You have experience in building havens?" the telerin architect chimed in, incredulity plain in his voice.

"We dwarves are renowned for having carved out elven capitals, after all…" Lord Gundaghâl answered pompously.

"And for destroying them." Oropher's resentful remark came out louder than he must have expected, and a dense silence fell over the council table.

"You give us much credit, Lord Oropher," the dwarf-lord retorted cheekily, a mocking grin not wholly hidden under his recovering beard, "it was only one, after all..."

Red in the face, and trembling in anger at the insult, Oropher was about to retort sharply when another voice chimed in.

"Leave the dwarf alone, Oropher, he is right, and where were you, Doriathrim most faithful of allies when the Dragon charged in the battle of Tumhalad?" It was Duilin of Nargothrond, only survivor of one of the many ill-fated Noldorin families that had followed Orodreth to that battle, "In vain we waited for Thingol's help then…"

Ereinion exchanged a quick, worried glance with Círdan, who sat calmly by his right side, and braced for the worst. Galadriel bit her lip and Celeborn clenched his fists, as all faces turned to them expecting some kind of answer.

"Look who's talking!" It was Tarlong of Nevrast, an elf of sindarin and noldorin descent who had survived the fall of Gondolin and the feanorian's attack on Sirion, "I must have been looking in the wrong direction, but I don't remember seeing many of you at the Dagor Nirnaeth," he said bluntly, nodding to both Oropher and Duilin, "but surely you were otherwise busy while we battled Morgoth's forces…" he added scathingly

"And I didn't see the Gondolindrim's shiny mails in the Bragollach, Tarlong, " Arminas, one of Angrod's captains chimed in harshly, "Did you Annael?" The grey elf who had fostered Tuor had been chosen as representative of the elves of Hithlum, as most of those of Noldorin descent had either perished in the Nirnaeth beside Fingon or had went to Gondolin and became mingled with Turgon's people. He had the good sense of shrugging noncommittally and murmuring something uncompromising.

"So it seems that everybody holds a grudge against the rest, "Ingil summed up with his usual insight and his silvery voice, while Finarfin seemed ready to stand up and walk away.

"Oh, sure," Merenel's voice sounded exasperatingly amused amidst the general anger, "and we have not yet got to the first battle under the stars," he added playfully, casting an amused glance towards Erestor.

"Or even before." Ereinion's voice boomed above the offended murmurs and angry remarks. "I have called this council under the misconception that our people were interested in settling down and having a new beginning here," the king said, fixing his unruly council in a stern gaze, "but, young and inexperienced as I am, I must have been sorely wrong. So, if you consider that discussing past grievances is a more pressing matter than the building, I am ready to call this council off, and I invite you to rejoin me when, if ever, all those matters are settled... Forgive my insensitiveness," he added with undisguised sarcasm," but, safe and sheltered as my life has been, I can hardly understand the hardships and grudges you're speaking of..."

An uncomfortable silence followed the king's words, and everybody shifted in their chairs, avoiding each other's faces.

"As I was saying…" the dwarf lord chimed in, and for once, even Oropher was grateful for his presence, "this would not be the first elven city or stronghold we would help build, and even if these are no more the times when we would accept pearls as means of payment, as it happened when we built Menegroth…" he said, looking pointedly towards Círdan, who met his eyes evenly.

"I always wondered what Elu needed such huge amounts of pearls for," Merenel chimed in thoughtfully, "Don't tell me that he paid you with those.." he added, not bothering to disguise his mirth.

"To the point, Lord Gundaghâl, " Ereinion cut in harshly, casting a warning glance to Círdan's playful advisor and cursing the moment he had refrained from telling the dwarf-lord privately that he could not pay for his services. Now he would be publicly exposed and that would not help boost the general respect towards his kingship, he thought with mounting despair.

"The point is, King Gil-galad," the dwarf-lord kept on calmly, enjoying the attention, "that your councillor here and I have been bargaining until we found an agreement that suited both parties, thanks to your latest offer, which, I must say, I found most considerate towards our needs and only worth of a King of such subtle wisdom..." he added with a flourish.

Ereinion was fighting hard not to let his amazement show. His councillor? The dwarf had pointed in the general direction of the Sindarin-crowded side of the table, and that could only mean… Celeborn? He felt a sudden wave of panic wash over him, yet he managed to control the urge to hide under the table.

"Would you be kind enough to tell the rest of my council about the agreement that you have reached?" he offered kindly, hoping that his voice sounded firmer than he felt and gripping the arms of his chair while he braced for the worst.

"… the security on the road to the East, free access, while we work here, to the quarries, under yearly approved allowances, as well as special tariffs for trading caravans from the Ered Luin, and trading rights on special products with precedence over what might be offered by our kin in the East…those are the general terms of our agreement, my Lord, we only await your approval," the dwarf lord added with a brief bow.

Ereinion heard the amazed gasps around the table but retained the presence of mind not to share them. He caught Celeborn's brief glance, Finarfin's satisfied grin and Círdan's placid expression and sighed softly.

"I'll gladly discuss the details with you, Lord Gundaghâl, and Master Erestor shall draft the terms and we shall accord a basis upon which tariffs and allowances shall be negotiated. Your help and that of your people shall be more than welcome, my lord!" he added warmly. Then, surrendering to a wicked impulse he nodded briefly towards Celeborn. "Excellent achievement, Lord Celeborn," he said regally "My congratulations."

He was still enjoying the outraged look he had received from the Sindarin lord when Oropher's voice chimed in.

"Not that I care for your stones, but how shall you control that they do not overuse your quarries and get carried away in their delving? I ask just in case they ever develop an interest in our forest..." he added in his insulting manner.

"As it's already been said," the king answered patiently, "the allowances shall be discussed yearly, with the input of the architects and masons. Foresters would be called in for advice should they ever develop an interest in the forest, Lord Oropher."

"Well, they were not when the Edain began destroying the forest, that's why I asked," the infuriating elf pointed out, a tinge of incredulity in his voice.

Ereinion bit back a bitter retort. He had been in the rearguard, shepherding the last survivors and reluctant refugees across the mountains, the ruin of Beleriand close behind, in a nightmarish crossing few had heard of, while the Edain had started their fleet building.

"I know," he mildly acknowledged instead, "and your son kindly informed us of the problem, so we could reach an agreement with the Edain. You, my lord Oropher, "he kept on, raising his voice to command everybody's attention, "have been crucial in the current state of affairs, and I don't want to miss the chance to publicly acknowledge your efforts. Lord Oropher's cooperation," he addressed then the rest of the council enjoying the surprised look in Oropher's face "is a remarkable example of what we can achieve in this new land if we only learn to join forces and overcome suspicions. He not only spotted out the problem, but volunteered to help with the solution, and I am sure that King Elros, too, would like to express his gratitude."

Ereinion leaned back on his chair as Elros, for once, took the hint and launched into an inspired praise of the help they had received from Oropher and his team of young foresters, while Oropher shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"So, my lords and lady," Ereinion pointed at the map, "I have received every suggestion that has been made and have personally discussed it with the architects, so these are the plans of the city our people dreamt of. I assume that it is our task now to make it real, if none opposes…?"

After a brief silence, in which he collected approving nods, Ereinion kept on even more animatedly. "So, the building becomes a priority. Lord Celebrimbor and his team of architects are devising the building plans, and shall coordinate the needs for materials and hands with lord Gundaghâl and Merenel, who will be in charge of the building. All of you shall report to him regarding needs, workforce, schedules, and availability and so on." Ereinion met Erestor's surprised and slightly hurt glance impassively and kept on.

"Of course, hunting parties won't be affected by these building schedules, as won't be the rest of the teams in charge of the general services in camp, or those charged with helping the edain's fleet building," he added, nodding towards Elros, who bowed in gratitude. "The council shall meet weekly, as we have already agreed, to discuss routine matters, and the building commission shall meet as often as necessary. The building will take up many years of the sun, my lords, so we must get used to running two overlapping cities," he added with a contagious smile.

"And what of those of us who do not want to live in a city of stone?" Oropher's inextinguishable enthusiasm was equal to the king's, it seemed, Finarfin thought with some amusement.

"You bring up another important matter, Lord Oropher," Ereinion smiled kindly, "As you may all remember, maintaining the security of the road to the East is one of the agreements we have just reached with our ally Lord Gundaghâl. This means that we must immediately begin exploring and chartering the surrounding lands." He made a pause then, to consider his next steps. Celeborn was stubbornly avoiding his eyes, Oropher was fixing him in an expectant glare that somehow managed to look intimidating and the Hirdawar nodded almost imperceptibly to him.

"I have chosen a small force that shall be in charge of inspecting and chartering, as well as contacting edain and elven settlements that may be found in the lands to the East. This force shall act on my behalf, with authority to establish agreements and alliances with those settlements. They shall begin visiting Nenuial and bringing my greetings to the elves there, as soon as Lord Celeborn deems it appropriate," he added seriously.

"We have agreed that Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel shall be of more use here for now, King Gil-galad," the calm, soughing voice of the Hirdawar was heard then, and Ereinion met the serious, steady gaze with curiosity. "We have decided that Lord Oropher could go there in their stead, leading those of our people who, as he puts it, wouldn't feel comfortable living in a city of stone," he added with a conciliatory smile.

Much to Ereinion's amusement, Oropher failed miserably in his efforts to conceal his surprise at this unexpected news. He gasped, gaped and looked around wildly, as if fearing some stale joke.

"This is good news indeed for Lord Oropher, one would say," Ereinion pointed out seriously, and a raucous laughter rang across the table, while the Sindarin Lord fought to recover his composure and cast him a strangely amused glance.

"That won't mean any change to my plans." Ereinion added, regaining his council's attention. "The lands to the East are very important, and many of us have dedicated a great deal of thought and work to the subject, so I have decided that Lord Elrond shall lead that force. He'll act as my ambassador and herald, and, as Elu's heir, he should be in the best position to set up contact and alliances with our eastern kin," he added quickly, before regretting his decision.

He was rewarded by the grateful look the surprised Peredhel shot his way, and he bit back his bitterness at the half-elf's obvious satisfaction to be allowed to depart the city. "Master Erestor shall go with him as counsellor," the king added, spying the impassive face of his former tutor who cast a filthy glance his way before nodding briefly in acquiescence. "Both have shown remarkable interest in the noble art of map drafting, and such dedication could not be left unrewarded, so they shall be our messengers to the East. You wanted to say anything master Erestor?" he added in pretended innocence.

"Always at your service, my king…" Erestor answered tightly.

"My thanks. Lord Elrond, your first mission shall be escorting Lord Oropher and those departing with him to Nenuial and helping them settle down there. You shall report directly to me and your word shall be heeded as my word."

"You honour me, my lord," the Peredhel's voice sounded terribly young all of a sudden, "I won't disappoint you!" he added eagerly.

"I know you won't, Elrond," the king smiled comfortingly, remembering his own awkwardness the day Círdan had entrusted him with his first command, not so long ago in elvish reckoning. "Lord Oropher," he continued then, addressing the puzzled Sindarin Lord, "anything you may need in preparation for your departure must be coordinated with Lord Elrond. I also expect your kind cooperation, Lord Celeborn, in supplying both Lord Oropher and Lord Elrond with useful information about the lands and the peoples… "

"As you command, King Gil-galad…"

"Excellent. So, my lords and lady," he pronounced, standing tall and waving everyone up, "we have a new land to discover, a new city to build and a new council that shall lead us through this challenge. I must say that I'm most grateful for your support and your dedication and I am sure that with your help, we shall, once again, thrive and progress in this new land. I deeply appreciate…what?"

"We thought you would like to close the council in the open air, my lord," Erestor interrupted him in an obsequious, slightly mocking way. "The architects have readied a beautiful model of the new city, the troops are outside, and I am told that Prince Ingil and his people shall play…"

Ereinion narrowed his eyes at the smirk adorning Erestor's face, fearing some kind of retaliation, yet the expectant faces around the table convinced him that it wasn't only Erestor's scheming. He nodded resignedly and started walking outside, but Erestor caught him firmly by his arm and made him sit back. "Yet you must remain here until everything's ready, my lord," his counsellor added hurriedly, as the bulk of the council and royal guests hurried towards the entrance in what looked like a suspiciously merry bunch, Ereinion thought with mounting suspicion, grabbing his goblet and drinking avidly.

"If all this is your doing, then you're even better than what I suspected…." The familiar grunt surprised Ereinion, and he put down the goblet only to discover that Oropher was still sitting at the other end of the table.

"It was team work, yet I'll accept your compliments," he retorted cheekily, and was surprised when the other laughed out loud. Ereinion looked around in suspicion; being left alone with an abnormally friendly Oropher was unnerving, and the fact that the rest of his council was outside engaged in some kind of joke of another did nothing to appease his fears.

"You're a good ruler, Ereinion. Not one I'd be comfortable serving, yet a good one," the Sindarin Lord offered calmly. "Hasn't Círdan told you that gaping is unbecoming in a King?" he added then, in what amounted to a friendly voice.

"Has your wife threatened you?" Ereinion finally reacted

"That, too," the Sinda agreed easily, "Yet I must say that I'm quite impressed by what you've managed here, and now that I'm certain that am leaving, I thought I might as well let you know…"

"I would have never forced you to remain…"

"I almost wished you'd tried..."

"I wish you well, Lord Oropher, and as far east as possible..."

"That's something I can do to satisfy you, King Gil-galad…"

"Now, I'm overly pleased, Lord Oropher…"

"Do not press your luck, lad…I may yet be around for some time, until I am sure that I can leave _my_ forest under the edain and your people's care…."

"I can live with that, knowing that you're finally bound east," Ereinion shrugged, "I've survived worst things…"

"I know you have," Oropher's voice was unusually warm, and he gave the king a kind of chagrined, sympathetic look. "And I apologize if I sometimes forget it," he added in a low, quite regretful voice.

"I accept your apologies, Lord Oropher. It seems we both care deeply for our people… "

"We are ready… what are you doing here, Oropher? " Celeborn entered the tent and frowned in surprise, looking from one side of the table to the other.

"I was receiving some instructions from the King," Oropher said, standing up easily and bowing slightly to Ereinion, "as I know nothing of that model or whatever it is that you have been plotting with the dwarf…" he added haughtily, looking at his kinsman with plain disapproval.

"One last thing, Lord Oropher," Ereinion chimed in from his place at the head of the table, and he waited for the Sindarin lord to turn his attention to him. "Be kind and respectful towards Lord Elrond, I warn you, or you shall know my wrath."

A small smile played upon the Sindarin lord's fair features as he nodded graciously. "As you command, King Gil-galad…"

"And now, let's see what Lord Celeborn has concocted with Lord Gundaghâl's aid…" Ereinion joked, striding purposefully to the entrance and motioning for the two Sindarin lords to follow him with an unconscious and almost perfect wave of his hand that caught him by surprise. He breathed in deeply, pulled the flap open and stepped outside.

0000 ooo 000

"Behold the King!" a voice greeted him, as Ingil's people began one of their enthralling tunes and Ereinion looked around in surprise.

An assortment of Edain, Telerin, shiny Noldorin and Vanyarin warriors formed beside his own proud and mixed army, and, all as one, they presented arms and bowed to him as Ereinion walked past them towards the place where Círdan stood, flanked by all of his counsellors and his royal guests, before a table covered in a blue and silver banner.

The music ceased the moment he stood before Círdan, and he watched in anticipation as the Shipwright gave a brief signal with his hand, and Celebrimbor, who was standing behind the table, pulled back the banner and uncovered what it hid with an elegant flick of his skilled hands.

Ereinion could not hold back an amazed gasp at the sight of the glistening, almost blinding beauty of the arms lying upon the blue and silver banner. A tall helm of wrought mithril and adorned with precious stones, a powerful shield with a deep blue field set with bright crystals that shone like silmarils upon the summer skies, and a deathly-looking spear that bore a remarkable resemblance to his old and beloved Aiglos, except for the fact that its point was now mithril inlaid.

"But… this…" he looked around in confusion, from Círdan to the smiling dwarf; of course, where else could the mithril have come from, to Celebrimbor's smug smile, to Finarfin's paternal expression, to Ingil and Olvárin's friendly winks, to his counsellors expectant grins, and he finally shook his head in disbelief, while Círdan lifted the helm and fitted it upon his head.

"This has been achieved with kind and willing cooperation from everybody in camp, my lord," the shipwright informed him.

"Lord Gundaghâl kindly supplied the mithril," Celebrimbor chimed in, "and Lord Celebrimbor first began collecting crystals and jewels around the camp," Finarfin added in an even voice, flashing a sincere smile towards his half-nephew.

"I…" Ereinion was beyond words, as his hands caressed the firm shaft of his spear, its lineage elegantly inlaid in mithril. _"I am Aiglos, fire's bane"_, it read beside her wielder's name, in Tengwar and Cirth.

Even Arien stopped to admire the gallant king when he lifted the crystal set shield and wielded the mighty spear, and a powerful cry came out from the assembled troops an resounded in the harbour, and to the shipyards and echoed in the forest: "King Gil-galad, King Gil-galad!"

And to everybody in camp who lifted their heads as the cry reached their ears, it seemed that a star had actually taken residence among them, so bright he shone under Arien´s loving rays and in the eyes of his faithful people upon the tall cliff.

Before the amazed king could react, Círdan stepped before him and went down to one knee.

"As I did before, I do it now, and I pledge my faith and allegiance to you, Ereinion, son of Fingon, of the house of Finwë, King Gil-galad, and acknowledge you High King of the Elves of Middle Earth."

Following the Shipwright's example one after another the King's counsellors pledged his faith to him while Ereinion stood there, tall and stern, receiving their homage for what it was, the duty he had been born to fulfil.

"We are friends and allies, King Gil-galad," the Hîrdawar said with an open smile, almost closing the long line of counsellors, "I entrust you with the well- being and protection of my people while they remain in your city and offer you the friendship and alliance of all those who bow to my authority from this land to the easternmost ends of middle earth. Should you call to us in need, we will not fail to come with what help we may offer," he added seriously, bowing before the young Noldorin king and pulling at Oropher's tunic to force him to bow, too.

"You honour me with your friendship and your trust, Hîrdawar," Ereinion answered, "and both shall be honoured while my kingdom lasts," he added seriously, clasping the Hîrdawar's arms and sealing their friendship before turning at last to Galadriel and Celeborn.

"My lord," she curtsied before him and bowed her head in graceful submission, offering him a charming smile, while Celeborn stood stiffly by her side. "I pledge my allegiance to you as Lord of my House, as well as High King of the Elves of middle Earth…" she said simply, and Ereinion took her hand and kissed it respectfully. "I am honoured by your trust my lady," he said softly, "and I dare ask once again for your kind help and counsel, if you'd ever grant my wish…"

"I am yours to command, my king," she answered easily, "yet if it is a position in your council what you want to discuss, then I must bow to another's will first.." she added playfully, nodding to her lord.

"Ah, but your lord already holds such position in my council, my lady, or at least he has been acting as he held one," Ereinion added with a wicked smile, "so he wouldn't be so cruel as to deny you, would you, Lord Celeborn?" the King turned now to face the Sindarin lord and locked eyes with him.

"I…" For once, Celeborn the Wise seemed at a loss, so he chose to kneel before the King and pledge his faith in a simple, yet heartfelt way. "You're a worthy and honourable King, Gil-galad, and I'll be very proud to serve as your counsellor, for as long as you have me," he offered at last, and was rewarded by the grateful smile that brightened the king's youthful features as he silently acknowledged his pledge.

"Please, my lords," Gil-galad then straightened up and turned to his powerful and noble guests from beyond the sea, tall and stern as his father had been. "Bear witness, and let it be known in Aman that Ereinion son Fingon of the House of Finwë, and foster son of Círdan, vows to serve and protect all the elves of Middle Earth against darkness and danger with his very life. This I swear before all of you, and may Manwë and Eru help me fulfil my duty as you deserve," he added in a strong voice, putting his right hand to his heart and bowing to his audience.

000 oooo 000

"Bright toys young one, " Olvárin observed, playing distractedly with the king's spear, "Now, none shall ever dare call you _Brith-Galad_ again, " he added in a loud voice, nodding as Oropher cast a dark glance from where he sat with his wife and son.

The day had passed in celebration, as a spontaneous flow of elves had started climbing the cliff to bow to their king, and now they all sat in comfortable disarray, watching as Arien began her long descent, enjoying the peacefulness of the evening.

"Keep this, Ereinion, you may want to use it…" a silvery voice brought him out of his contemplation, and Ereinion looked up to see Ingil standing before him, the now ever-present seabird perched –rather entangled- upon his golden head, handling him a roll of parchment.

"What's that" he frowned, remembering Erestor and Elrond's accursed prank.

"The plans for my halls. You can keep this cliff for you, "he added, waving around with his long hand, "you'll have nice views, a great sward, the forest, it is the best place, trust me..."

Ereinion looked up at his distant cousin and smiled openly. "My thanks, Ingil, for this and all your past kindness," he said, and then, "I take it that you intend to depart?"

"It's about time, isn't it? " Ingil smiled, "You seem to have everything under control..."

"Why don't you come back with us, Gil-galad?" Olvárin chimed in playfully. "You could leave Finarfin in your place, he actually wants to remain, yet he doesn't know how to put it…"

"I'm hearing you, son of Olwë!"

"I believe that you should leave a ship behind for him, Olvárin, I agree that he's not yet ready to depart," Ingil added seriously, pretending he had not heard Finarfin's outraged uproar.

"I believe I rather not, Ingil, my father would be so pleased if Earwen's husband finally learnt to build his own ship! "

"The Edain could teach him…"

"I don't know... they're far too busy with their own fleet, and trust me, it is not that such feat hasn't been tried before, yet the elf won't catch the basic principles, he will insist on stone-carved masts…"

"Even I can see fault there," Ingil acknowledged loyally.

Lulled by the muffled chuckles and open laughter around him, Ereinion sat back and let his mind drift away in peace. Surely that was a new age and it could not begin better. He had the trust of his people and he would not betray that. They would do well, he promised himself with a contented sigh.

**TBC in the Epilogue.**


	12. Epilogue: New Beginnings

**A/N** We have finally reached the end of our tale. Many thanks to those who read, and extra hugs to those who reviewed. I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this story at least as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**12. Epilogue: New Beginnings. **

_In which Finarfin practices the noble art of gaping and Celeborn experiences his king's unique way of ruling._

**Valinor, Second Age of the Sun. Year 32.**

"You sent for me, my brother?"

Queen Indis entered the high terrace in Ingwë's palace quietly. She was a tall, blond lady with deep, blue-grey eyes and a charming, mysterious smile.

"I need to see your son immediately!"

High King Ingwë paced restlessly the white terraces that looked towards the sacred slopes of Taniquetil, yet the sight did nothing to appease his temper. The folds of his deep blue robe danced in unusual disarray at his impatient, graceless movements.

"As you command, my lord!" She who had once been the Queen of the Noldor bowed deeply before her brother and left as silently as she had entered, leaving the Vanyarin King to ponder her faintly amused smile.

"You called me, my lord?"

High King Ingwë almost jumped at the sound of Indis' youngest son's voice, and turned around wildly to look at his visitor in astonishment.

"How… when…," the High King was gaping in a very unkingly manner. He even cast a brief glance upwards and around, as if expecting to see Thorondor leaving his private garden at any moment. "What are you doing here?" he finally blurted.

Finarfin arched his brow slightly at this unexpected lack of control.

"My mother said that you wanted..."

"Yes of course, but...how! I mean, it was a moment ago!"

Finarfin was even more puzzled now. "I arrived this morning, of course," he explained cautiously, "I'm on my way to attend Lord Námo's summons..."

"It doesn't matter." The High King waved away his nephew's explanations, not even bothering to wonder why the Lord of Mandos would be summoning the High King of the Noldor. He had more pressing matters in his mind.

"I want to know," the Vanyarin King began in a serious, almost threatening voice, "No, I _demand_ to know what you did to my son!"

It was Finarfin's turn, and he gaped masterfully.

"My… my lord, I don't…"

The King resumed his restless pacing and cast a filthy look towards his nephew.

"I expected that you would take care of him, Arafinwë, he'd never before left Valinor, he'd never before seen evil, or mortal creatures, and what did you do to him?" he accused.

Finarfin fought the urge to turn around and walk away.

He bit back the impulse to remind the High King that his only son had long been an adult when Finarfin had been born.

He refrained from pointing out that neither he had ever left Valinor or seen mortal creatures before the War of Wrath, although he wasn't now sure whether his own father counted as such.

He sighed instead, and followed his caring, empathic nature.

"I don't understand, my lord," he said in his soft voice. "What's wrong with Ingil?"

"What's wrong?" The High King turned to face him and raised his arms in despair. "Everything is wrong," he claimed dramatically, resting his long hands upon Finarfin's shoulders and shaking them in his urgency. "I followed Lord Manwë's advice and sent him to Irmo," he said, lowering his voice in secrecy. "It worked wonders for Eonwë, you know?" he added confidentially, "as the Herald was a bit _overexcited _when he returned from Middle Earth...but, want to know what happened?"

Finarfin produced the blank expression he had mastered after long yeni pretending to follow Olwë and Olvárin's endless conversations about ships, and nodded in polite interest to his uncle.

"He was expelled from Lórien! My son! Lord Irmo complained that he was disturbing his peace! And that he pretended to rearrange the layout of his gardens and that he had complained about such waste of space and had begun drawing plans for new arrangements!" The High King seemed now close to tears. Rage, worry and humiliation showed clearly on his fair face. "He's been banned from Lórien, Arafinwë, can you believe that?"

Finarfin was fighting hard to bit back his amusement. He had hardly seen Ingil in those last years, busy as he had been in Tirion, trying to come to terms with the fact that all his family was lost to him forever, and now he was wondering how his irrepressible cousin had adjusted to the calm pace of life in Valmar.

"Look at him!" Ingwë's pained sigh stirred again his compassionate nature, but as Finarfin turned to follow his uncle's indication, he could not hold back a smile at the sight of his tall cousin walking towards them, crossing the tended garden in a carefree, elastic pace. He had forsaken the Vanyarin elaborate style and held his long, blond hair in a simple, thick braid after the wood elves' practical fashion. He was clad in grey, loose trousers and a white linen shirt, the kind Círdan's mariners used. He jumped nimbly over a fence and waved to them with his open, knowing smile.

"And now he says he intends to depart again," Ingwë's voice was now a whisper. "Do something, Arafinwë, I beg of you," the High King pleaded softly. "It is your fault, after all," he added as a parting shot, shaking his head and entering his palace hurriedly.

"It is not… my lord, I did not…"

"Finarfin!" Ingil's silvery voice called from the garden, "good to see you, cousin!"

Finarfin gave up trying to convince his worried uncle that whatever happened to Ingil was not his fault, and turned his attention to his cousin instead. Now that he was closer, Finarfin could see that he was wearing wristbands and ankle bands with singing stones in the manner of lost Brithombar, and the King of the Noldor rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"I apologize for not visiting you in Tirion," Ingil said, jumping over the last fence and climbing the stairs to where his cousin had taken seat, "but I've been quite busy," he added, clasping Finarfin's arms in greeting and sitting by his side.

"Yes, rearranging Irmo's gardens, I've heard," Finarfin prodded.

"Oh, he told you!" Ingil let escape an amused laughter, looking perfectly unconcerned by the fact that a Vala had banned him from his gardens. "He's fretting, you know?" he added, nodding towards the palace.

"He is worried," Finarfin pointed out softly, but the rest of his sentence was cut by a strange, sharp, almost happy shriek that pierced his ears as a blur of grey flew past him and landed abruptly upon Ingil's shoulder.

"So, she's still around, I see," Finarfin observed calmly, as the stubborn, faithful, smitten seabird that had followed the Prince of the Vanyar from the shores of Middle Earth nibbled affectionately at her lord's ear.

"Yavanna granted her the life of the creatures of Valinor," Ingil smiled affectionately, caressing her glistening feathers. "She mated in the North and she made friends with Elwing, but she never fails to come to visit," he added fondly, "although now she rather brings news," he added with a mischievous grin.

"No more sardines, then? Finarfin smiled in turn, remembering the dedicated courting Ingil had been subjected to by the stricken bird.

"She has her own fledglings to feed now, Finarfin," Ingil informed him seriously.

"I see. And what news does she bring now from the North?" Finarfin asked, only half seriously.

"She says that Eärendil shall be guiding the Edain to their appointed land in this season..."

Finarfin cast a worried look towards his cousin, remembering Ingwë's last words.

"Lord Ulmo has placed an island in the middle of the Belegaer, "Ingil continued, completely unawares of the intent look upon his cousin's face. "And has filled it with all kind of wonders, it seems. Elros, on his part, has finally managed to complete his fleet, so they are ready to depart…"

"You don't intend to travel there, do you?" Finarfin interrupted him bluntly, and almost sighed in relief at the astonished, mildly outraged look upon his cousin's face.

"Why do you say such a thing? Oh, I see, my father told you..."

"Ingil, your father worries for you..."

"Well, he should not; I am old enough to make my own decisions. I just don't want my daughters to grow up ignoring that there are many things out there, elves who never spoke to a Vala, evil things and dangers, and suffering and hope, apart from the peace and happiness we have known in Valmar…that's why I've decided to settle down in Eressëa for a time," he explained to his puzzled cousin.

"In Eressëa?" Finarfin did not remember gaping so frequently since he had returned from Middle Earth.

"Well yes, of course, you didn't think I intended to travel back to Middle Earth, did you?"

"I…" the image of Ingil announcing that he would have his halls erected upon the tallest cliff of Lindon suddenly hit Finarfin, and he shrugged. "Well, you almost convinced me that you intended to remain," he hit back defensively.

"Oh, but I meant it!" the golden prince of the Vanyar laughed out loud remembering. "I was so confused by then that I honestly believed that the only way to overcome the lure of middle Earth was to remain there and embrace it wholly…" he offered thoughtfully.

They sat in silence for a while, each lost in memories of that time.

"And…what happened, Ingil?" Finarfin finally asked cautiously. "What made you change your mind?"

"I just came to understand the song of Arda," the prince said simply. "My father feared to travel back and be stricken by the memories of the time before the light…" he explained to his baffled cousin. "He warned me before departing, told me not to pay heed to he voices of Middle Earth… and… I was too afraid of what we would find there…" he played distractedly with the bird's beak. "Only when I managed to overcome my fear and listen intently to what the rocks and trees and waters had to say was I able to understand that it is the same song that runs trough the veins of Arda, Finarfin, and we, "elves of the light" as we proudly call ourselves, know but one of its many chords…"

Finarfin looked into the blue eyes of his cousin and almost drowned into the deep, ancient wisdom that had already been there when he was but a child who climbed eagerly his tall cousin's knees and listened in awe to his tales.

"We were wrong, then?" he asked in a faint whisper, dreading the answer as if it was a long awaited sentence.

"I don't think so, cousin," the Vanyarin prince said kindly. "Our fathers did as they saw fit, and who would have denied the light of Aman who had behold it in its full glory? But they weren't wrong, either, those who remained behind then, or those who forsook the blessed realm later, or those who chose to stay here," he added softly, reading deeply into his cousin's troubled heart.

"You comfort me with your wisdom, Ingil," Finarfin managed in a choked gasp, sighing heavily as if a burden had been lifted from his chest.

"I'm glad to hear that, cousin, for yours hasn't been the easiest lot, of that I'm well aware… yet I won't keep you any longer, "he added, standing nimbly and pulling Finarfin up along with him. "I must try to convince my father that I have not been beguiled by Melko, and it is not wise that you keep Lord Námo waiting," he added with a friendly wink.

"How long will you remain in Eressëa?"

"Oh, I don't know. But you're welcome to visit there, although I'm sure you're going to be far too busy to even consider it," he added mysteriously, and then, at Finarfin's quizzical glance, he pulled him into a tight embrace and then urged him towards the stables.

"Go, cousin. Our paths are different yet Eru looks kindly upon each of his children, no matter how twisted and darkened the road seems to them…" And with that, he turned his back upon his puzzled cousin and entered the palace with purposeful strides, the seabird clinging to his long braid.

Finarfin mulled over his cousin's wise words on the long ride to Mandos, and for the first time in more than five hundred years of the sun he allowed himself to dwell upon memories of the fateful days that had followed the death of the trees, and to reflect upon his own decisions and those of his family.

He allowed himself to grieve openly for his brothers and his nephews and his own children, and to curse their stubbornness and pride, and to cleanse the guilt that had since then ate at him, and he finally granted himself a long needed absolution, acknowledging, as Ingil had wisely reminded him, that each of them had followed their appointed path and that it was only Estel left for them to hold on to, the certainty that, in the end, Eru's will would be made clear for them all.

Deep in his healing thoughts, he did not notice that he had arrived at the threshold of Námo's impressive halls, nor did he register the blond, tall, shiny figure that stood beside the Vala, looking at him with barely hidden anticipation.

Abruptly brought out of his musings by the kind greeting of the Vala, Finarfin lifted a tear-streaked face and looked into the expectant, anxious, eager, well-known and long-missed smile of his eldest son, and for the third time in that day, he gaped gloriously.

**Forlindon, Second Age of the Sun. Year 32.**

"We now forsake the lands of our birth and hard toil, with our hopes high and our hearts warmed by the love and light we have known in Middle Earth. We leave behind our blood and our dead, kin and friends, in the certainty that this parting shall not last forever. Such is the way of my kin, to wither and pass away in but just a whisper to the eyes of the elder race. Yet our memory is not lesser than that of the elves, and from father to son the tale of our debt shall pass on, and the mutual friendship and alliance shall be honoured for as long as my kingdom lasts."

King Elros of the Edain stood upon the wooden pier before the ship he had built with his own hands and Círdan's help. In front of him, High King Gil-galad stood with a kind, encouraging smile upon his stern face. Beside him, to this right, Lord Elrond Peredhil, the king's herald and ambassador, clad in travelling clothes, nodded appreciatively at his brother's words.

To a casual observer it would seem that time had not touched either of the Peredhil's features, as both looked youthful and strong as if they were in their prime years. The traces of last night revelries were equally clear in both faces, and the faintest threads of white were not yet visible upon the King's brow.

The Shipwright stood next to them, a strained expression upon his usual collected face, as his eyes travelled restlessly upon the waters and to the mouth of the firth, where the bulk of the fleet of the Edain pitched in expectancy, awaiting the signal to finally depart to their appointed lands.

"May the Valar shine upon you, and your people, till Arda lasts, King Gil-galad," Elros kept on, his voice slightly choked now, "and do not forsake my people, as they shall never desert you, should you ever call upon them in need, " he added seriously, bowing deeply before the High King of the Elves.

"May the star of your father lead you safely to your blessed realm, under the winds of Manwë, King Elros," Ereinion answered evenly in his strong, pleasant voice. "We are kin and allies, Eldar and Edain, and that alliance shall be honoured for as long as a child of the house of Finwë walks the lands of Middle Earth. May your life be long and fruitful, and may your kingdom flourish under your wise rule." And saying thus he embraced the King of the Edain tightly, as Eärendil cast his bright light upon them in the morning sun.

"Take good care of my brother, my lord, I beg of you..." Elros whispered in the king's embrace.

"I'll protect him with my life, you have my word," the king answered soberly, stepping back and allowing Elrond to embrace his brother for the last time.

It was a long goodbye, marked by the eagerness that the Edain did not manage to conceal, and the sadness hanging around those lingering and contemplating a parting that was to last beyond the circles of the world.

At last, Elros smiled to his friends and kin and for a moment he was again the eager, impudent half-elven youngster who had brightened with his antics the first years of the mixed encampment that was still visible among the imposing walls of the growing city. He winked a last time to his brother, then bowed deeply and climbed to his ship without looking back.

A deep horn blew from top of the westernmost cliff of Forlindon as the King's ship set sail following the bright trail of Eärendil, and a myriad of horns answered its call, the numerous ships crowding the wide firth of Mithlond eagerly announcing their departure.

"By your leave, my lord…"

Elros' ship was still clearly visible in the horizon when Elrond took his leave.

"Go, Lord Elrond, there must be other things that need your attention, "the king nodded evenly. "We'll meet in the sward at noon," he added, addressing the rest of his friends and counsellors, who still followed the fleet with sad eyes.

"It took us a bit longer than ten sun-rounds, yet you managed to make a great king out of Elros, Ereinion, I'm proud of you "Círdan joked softly.

Ereinion knew that those last months had been particularly difficult for the Shipwright, as memories of the time when he had helped Tuor first, and Eärendil later, build up the ships that would take them away forever had been inevitably brought about by the works in the small shipyard that served the northern part of the city, when Elros had finally undertaken the task of building his own ship.

"Well, it was not your fault that it took them so long to master the principles of shipbuilding, my lord," he quipped provokingly, "and after all, you managed to make a good mariner out of Elros, so _I _am very proud of you!" he joked, and was rewarded when a clear laughter escaped the mariner's throat.

"I am glad to be of service, my King," Círdan smiled, passing an arm across his foster son's shoulders and steering him to the steep stone stair leading to the upper side of the city. "Now, by your leave, I shall attend my duties as you go and get ready for yours…" he added softly, pushing the king towards the staircase. "I'll be up there at noon," he promised.

With a deep sigh Ereinion began the long ascent. The years had passed swiftly as the works progressed in a satisfying manner. The city grew steadily, the camp marched smoothly and his people were thriving in their caring, generous manner.

Watching Elros depart to his new land had not been easy, yet now Ereinion was faced with another difficult task.

Elrond's missions had been more than successful, and he had displayed an unusual talent for diplomacy, as well as for exploring and chartering the new lands. He had established a solid alliance with the elves in Nenuial, with Oropher's unexpected cooperation, and had managed to complete a detailed range of maps of the lands around Nenuial and to the east.

The king had made sure that his herald's travels were frequent enough to keep him busy, yet not as prolonged as to keep him away from Lindon and his brother for long periods. He had been stationed in the city for the last year, polishing an completing his maps while enjoying his brother's company, but now he was to depart for his longest trip, a trip that would finally take him and his company to the dwarven city and the forests beyond the mountains, and that would most likely last several sun-rounds.

Ereinion sighed as he reached the top of the cliff and looked around at the maze of stonewalls that were supposed to be turned, somehow, into his home, his _palace,_ as Celebrimbor remarked pompously.

He had been a child when he had departed Eithel Sirion, and his memories of his grandfather's stronghold were distorted by his young age and his small size at that time. Since then, Ereinion had only known Círdan's comfortable house in Eglarest, their humble abode as refugees in Balar and the austere comfort of his tent, so now he was a bit overwhelmed by the impressive dimensions of what was supposed to become his permanent residence.

He sat down upon a discarded stone facing the sward, mulling on the memories of a conversation he had overhead in the first midyear's festival in those new lands.

"_I would look for Maglor…and maybe I would settle down among those elves who forsook the march, and forget who I am and whence I came, and marry a beautiful elleth and form a family that would not be swept away by time or chance..."_

With Elros definitely gone, there was nothing to tie the remaining Peredhil to his kin, the king acknowledged sadly, and could not help the feeling that he had failed miserably in his task.

Arien was reaching her zenith when the company led by Elrond and Erestor arrived at the sward and bowed to the king.

"Have a safe trip, and may Elbereth guard you, my lords," the king clasped each and every of his warriors and wished them a successful mission and a peaceful and safe return. He embraced Erestor, and then the Peredhel, and stepped back to watch them mount.

"We're ready to depart, my lord, we only await your leave," Elrond announced sternly after checking his company. Ereinion stepped forth and put a hand upon his kinsman's leg. "Come back, Elrond," he pleaded softly, "Will you?"

"Of course I will, my lord," the Peredhil answered softly, clasping briefly the hand resting upon his leg." My home and my family are here, "he added with a tiny smile that comforted he king's heart.

"Go then with our blessings!"

Following Elrond's raised hand, the company began its slow march in an ordered column, followed by the king and his counsellors' gaze.

"Letting go of those we love is not minor deed, child." Círdan pressed a comforting hand upon the king's shoulder, and Ereinion gave him a small, grateful smile. Círdan had always held that Fingon's most valiant deed had been sending his young son to the Havens, and it was a strangely comforting thought at that moment.

"My lord?"

Dragging his eyes from the mounted company, Ereinion turned to see one of the chief masons standing before him.

"Yes?"

"Lord Celebrimbor sends word that we are running out of those huge blocks for the foundations of the haven in the southern city…"

Ereinion fought his first impulse to run and find a solution, and he searched his tunic instead. "I'd swear I had carried a couple of those with me this morning…" he quipped among the chuckles of his counsellors. He looked around and his face brightened up suddenly in a mischievous smile as he saw the chance to announce a decision he had come up with some time ago. "But I advise you to turn to Lord Celeborn for this matter. He has just become Lord of Harlindon, you see, and he can surely remind lord Celebrimbor that there's an established procedure for this type of requirements that does not involve the king going to the quarries to attend the architects' needs… Lord Celeborn, if you please?"

Enjoying the amused look upon Celeborn's eyes at the sudden -and highly unconventional- appointment, Ereinion turned his back stubbornly on the sea, where Elros' fleet was still clearly visible, and refused to look east to where Elrond's company skirted the forest and headed for the dwarf-road of old. Each of them was now facing their own new beginnings, he told himself, and he was responsible for those who remained.

"Lord Círdan, how are things progressing in Mithlond, I understand that the shipyards are taking longer than scheduled?"

He had a city to build and a kingdom to rule in a land that was now free of evil, and with the Valar's help, he would see his people grow and thrive in peace for long ages.

**THE END.**


End file.
